Member Number 9
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Just guess. Another OC appears on the sunny and BLAH BLAH BLAH. Last Chapter! Aw man, Sorry Deji... XD
1. Whozzat on da island?

It was a peaceful afternoon on the Thousand Sunny. The birds were chirping, the sun was shini--Hold on, Wrong story!

Ah here we go! It was a usual day on the sunny. Never peaceful, actually!

"LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY!" Usopp, Suta and Chopper were cheering. They were about to see Luffy do something crazy again. It was an impression. It could be of anyone. The door opened slowly, half-opened, creaking. No one seen inside, no one came out.

10 long seconds passed.

Nothing.

Usopp and Chopper thought maybe something scary would come out, or something bad would happen. (i really don't know why.) The two held each other tight in fear, while Suta just stared, thinking _did the toilet eat him? That guy owes me 5 bucks, he does! _"L-Luffy?"

No response.

"Luffy...LUFFY! COME OUT ALREADY! COME OU--"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAHH!" They were startled. But it was just a goofy 17 year old boy in a bed sheet with a Halloween mask on. "TAKE A PICKLE IN A CAR! GIVES YOU RELLISH IN A JAR! AYAYAYYAYAAAAAA!" Usopp, Suta and Chopper were laughing so hard. "Thats our Luffy! Nice scare!" Luffy was laughing too. "Arigatou, minna!" He took off his bed sheet, grabbed Suta's hand and decided to hop to the kitchen, when a blond cook with a tray in his hands spinning by stopped them. You could see the hearts following him.

"Ah, Nami-san, Robin-chan, I've come all the way from the depths of hell, only to enter heaven where I can see your smiling face...In my hand I hold a gift to quench your thirst. And desserts to go with that, of course. These were made with all the love in the world, for I am here only to serve the most beautiful of anything in the world!" He handed the tray to the table in between Nami and Robin's lounge chairs. The tray had 2 glasses of lemonade and two small chocolate cakes with bits of chocolate circled in the middle with frosting lining it. Nami was in a bright-blue bikini with sequins all over it, and Robin was in a dark-green bikini with a strap around her neck to tie it closed. Apparently, they were tanning outside in the Sunny day. "Arigatou, Sanji-kun!" Nami drank her lemonade. She looked into her drink. "Hm..." She handed her glass to the blond cook.

He blinked.

Twice.

"Nami-san?" He look at the glass, then Nami. "May I have some with more sugar in it? It's too sour." He smiled a big smile. "Hai, Nami-san. What about you, Robin-chan?"

"My lemonade is fine, Cook-san." Robin smiled at the cook, who's cigarette smoked out hearts. "Okay, Robin-chan, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" He walked off to the kitchen with a big smile on his face, flared nostrils and red cheeks, showing his perverted face. He passed by a green-haired swordsman, working out. He stopped and sighed. _Ero-cook..._ He muttered to himself. _Doesn't he ever learn? _He put down the dumbells and walked down the stairs to nap.

2 minutes pass.

Sanji walks out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade in a tray for Nami. He opened the door to see a hungry straw-hatted boy and a blond haired girl. "SANJI!" They cried in their usual whiny voices. "IM HUUUUNGRYYYYYYYYY!" A vein popped on the blonde man's forehead. "Not now. I have to give this lemonade to Nami-san. I'll feed you later." He used one hand to hold the tray and one to push the two away. He passed by, but Luffy somehow managed to jump in front of him. "NO! I'm captain and what I say goes! I DEMAND MEAT! GREASY! RIGHT OFF THE BONE WITH GRAVY! AND TONS OF CHEESE AND CHOCOLATE AND FISH STICKS AND BLUEBERRIES AND--"

"What kind of person can eat all that? And who'd want to?" He walked off hastily. Luffy grabbed his collar from the back, while Suta was drooling, thinking of the best foods there could be. "SANJI! MEAT! NOW!" Sanji was really getting mad. "Luffy..." He took one arm and swatted Luffy's hand away. Luffy was mad and took a deep breath.

"**SANJI! MEAT! NOW!**" The yell startled him and made him lose his balance and fall, dropping the lemonade and breaking the glass. "Oi, Sanji, you should be more careful with these things! Clean it and make some niku!" Suta jumped up and down. "NIKUUUUUUUUUUU!!" That was it.

For the next 15 minutes, you could hear Luffy screaming, and kicks being hit. Chopper hugged Usopp in fear again, while Suta was a yard and a half away from the two, trying not to get involved. Luffy was now seen in bruises, bumps and a fat lip. "Bari-bari, Thanjee." He lisped his words, trying to say 'Wari-wari, Sanji'. Sanji leaned over the railing, calling out to the girls, "Im so sorry, Nami-san, our idiot captain destroyed your lemonade! Would you desire another? She smiled. "No thank you." He turned his head to Robin. "How about you, Robin-chwan?"

"No thank you, cook-san. I am fine for now." Sanji's big smile came back. "Hai, Robin-chan," He replied, sweetly.

Luffy and Suta turned to Sanji, attempting to ask for food again. "Sa--" Sanji turned his head with a glare that even scared Luffy. He gulped, "N-never mind..." and walked past Sanji and back to Usopp and Chopper.

Suta walked down the stairs and kneeled next to Deji and Zoro, who were both sleeping next to each other. She knew Zoro wasnt ticklish, but she knew one place nobody could ignore. (NO, NOT THE NUTS, YOU PERVERTS!! -throws a beaver at you- :D IT LIKES YOU!) She poked his bellybutton. He jumped and his elbow hit Deji in the shoulder, hard. "ITAE! What just happened?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder. They both glared at Suta, who had a big smile on her face. "I'm bored!" The two sweatdropped. "Sure doesn't look like it." The blond shrugged. "Well you know what they say, don't judge a jelly donut by its sprinkles. The two sweatdropped even more. "Thats not even close." Suta stuck her tongue at them. "MEH. YOU BORE ME." She poked Zoro's nose and walked away.

"Finally." The two closed their eyes, but before Zoro got the chance to fall asleep, he smelled a familiar scent. he opened his eyes and saw Suta holding a bunch of strawberry based items; strawberry jelly, strawberry milk(ITS REAL I SWEARS!!), and just plain strawberries. Zoro felt drool on his lower lip. "Alright. What do you want, Suta?" Deji woke up, looking at what Suta was holding. _Oh no..._she thought. Zoro could never resist anything that tasted or smelled like strawberries.

Suta had a big grin on her face, while Zoro awaited what humiliating task he needed to do.

5 minutes later...

Zoro wore nothing but Nami's purple (well people always say PINK and FRILLY) bra with flowers all over, her denim skirt and high heel white boots with unicorns. "This is ridiculous."

"SAY IT!!" She hissed.

Zoro let out a deep sigh. _For the strawberries. _He skipped around in a small circle, sarcastically saying "Wheeee. Charlie. Candy mountain. Candy--" He dropped to the floor and grabbed the strawberries and threw them to Deji, them jumped to his feet and chased Suta around the Sunny. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Nami saw Zoro at the corner of her eye, grabbed the pan that her lemonade was on earlier and clashed it with Zoro's face. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?!" He pushed off the pan and yelled at Nami, "SUTA MADE ME! SHE BRIBED ME WITH STRAWBERRIES BECAUSE SHE WAS BORED!!" Nami let out a deep sigh. "Well THAT'S not too surprising. Anyway, how can you run so fast with those high heels? It's as if you wore them before..." She walked off giggling to herself. His face turned red with anger. "OMAE..." His hands balled up into fists. He walked off to the men's room to change into his own clothes.

Suta was still running and ran to Luffy, who was sitting on the lion head looking for an island. "Zoro look-a like a monkey with girls clothes!" Luffy made a pout. "I thought I did in YOUR clothes..." Suta looked confusedly at Luffy. "What?"

"Nothing!" He now had a straight face. Zoro crossed paths with Sanji, who just stared at him. "ASK. SUTA." He turned his head away and stomped straight to the men's quarters, cursing to himself. Sanji just turned his head away, closed his eyes tight and shuddered. _I'm scarred for life._ He thought.

Deji was leaning on the mast, staring at the sky. "It's such a deep blue color. And the clouds are like deformed fish." Suta and Luffy turned their heads with huge eyes and drooling mouths. "SKY FISHIES?! SUGOIIIIIIIII!!" Deji sweatdropped. "R...ight..." She heard footsteps come closer to her. She turned her head and saw a blond cook with a smiling face. "Would you like any snacks, Deji-chan?"

She frowned. "Don't call me Deji-chan."

"Deji-chwan?"

"No."

"Deji-swan?"

"Just Deji." She sighed.

Sanji gave a deep sigh back. "Alright Deji-ch..." He looked at Deji. "Deji." Deji smiled.

Deji patted his right shoulder. "Sure. and thanks for not calling me 'Deji-chan'. Can I have some ice cream?" Sanji took out a cigarette, but Deji's hand took it away from his hand. "Please don't make it smell like ashes." The cook nodded. "Okay Deji..." She walked towards Zoro. Sanji looked at her and whispered, "...chan!" Deji's head turned and her face showed she was a little annoyed. But when she turned her head, Sanji had quickly turned on his heels and walked towards the kitchen. Deji just sighed and turned to walk back to Zoro.

Luffy and Suta were on the floor on their backs, arms out. They were bored, and you could tell because they were moaning in a monotonous tone, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREED," like a zombie. Each moan got louder and louder. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED..."

"There may be an island nearby..." Usopp sighed.

"BOOOOOO--ISLAND?!" Luffy quickly seated himself on the lion head while Suta was leaning on the railing in search of an island. "SHIMASHIMASHIMASHIMA...(ect.)" Robin was laughing. "I see Captain-san and Suta nee-chan are enjoying their search of land, right, Navigator-san?" Nami nodded. "They're all idiots, but thats what makes them... well...THEM!" She smiled. "But trust me, I am LESS than eager to go to that SCARY ISLAND Kokoro-san was talking about earlier. There is no way I would want to go to Thriller Bark anytime soon. I've never been there, but it sounds scary enough." Chopper screamed too after hearing Nami talk about Thriller Bark. "KOKORO-SAN MADE IT SOUND TOO SCARY! I DONT WANT TO GO THERE!!" He 'hid' behind Nami's chair.

Upstairs, you could hear a certian blond cook drop to the ground, hearing the words "Kokoro-san", remembering so quickly that she was a mermaid. His fist pounded hard on the ground multiple times in frustration.

"Alright,Navigator-san, Doctor-san, but there may be undiscovered treasure. Oh well, too bad we're not going..." Nami suddenly had beli's in her eyes. "WHO SAID WE'RE NOT GOING?! IF THERES TREASURE, SAIL AWAY!" Chopper's jaw dropped to the ground. "N-NO WAY!! NAMI!!" His eyes were also tearing a little. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" She just smiled at Chopper. "Gomen!" He fell.

Franky walked up to Usopp, yawning. "Morning, guys! Did the cook make breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, about 3 hours ago! You overslept again!" Franky chuckled. "I guess i was working too hard last night on the new addition to the Thousand Sunny Go!" Usopp looked up to him with his wrench in his hand. "Really, what is it?"

"Surprise! You don't find out 'till I'm done!" Of course, Franky was working on the Mini Merry, but since he knew how much it hurt them when they burned Merry, he decided to keep it a secret.

Luffy squinted his eyes and looked around. he shaded his eyes with his hand and looked around. He just saw one island far away, with a big forest. He also saw something lying on the sand. Luffy's smile turned into a giant grin. "MINNA!! MINNA!! I FOUND A REALLY COOL ISLAND OVER THERE!! LOOK! LOOK!" He screamed, pointing to the island hard. Suta was looking through binoculars backwards. "WHERE?! WHERE?! ITS TOO FAR AWAY!!" Suta screamed loud. Usopp sweatdropped. "Right..."

Luffy waved his arms in the air. "ANOTHER ISLAND! ANOTHER ISLAND! I CANT WAIT TO GO! WHOOHOO!!" Suta dropped her binoculars and did the same. "Woah, we sailed fast! KEEP IT UP, DUDES!!" Everyone in the crew sweatdropped, except for Luffy, of course.

"SET SAIL!!"

* * *

At the Island...

Luffy and Suta jumped down from the ship in awe and looked around everywhere for something cool. Nami, Sanji and Zoro came too, just not as immediately. Chopper was staying with Usopp, Deji and Franky, watching Usopp build, while Robin was enjoying her book, not really noticing anything past Sanji going to bring her lemonade. Luffy found what he saw lying on the sand eariler, it was a person. But in Sanji's eyes, it was terrible to look at.

It was a girl. She had pink hair tied into a ponytail. Her purple t-shirt was ripped up to about an inch and a half under her chest, and her jeans were ripped too. One sleeve (or whatever its called for pants) went up to her knee. The other was ripped halfway up her shin, and the side of it was ripped almost halfway up her thigh. She had a couple scars on her ankle and she was bruised.

From the sight of it, she had been washed ashore, and the bruises were because she was hit against rocks. Luffy was sitting next to her, pushing her bangs aside, poking her forehead. He was poking for about 30 seconds, then stopped to ask, "Oi, is she alive?"

Sanji sat next to Luffy in the sand, hovering over her to put his ear on the left side of her chest. "Wow. We meet a dead girl out of nowhere and the first thing you do is perv over her? You ARE an ero cook." Sanji got up and turned to Zoro. "I'm checking to see if she if she's alive, moron!" The cook put his ear on her chest again to check.

"Well couldn't you just check her pulse then?" He made an angry face at the swordsman. "Urusai!"

Suta and Luffy tilted their heads to the side. "What's a pulse?" Nami sighed. "It's where you feel a heartbeat, other than at your heart. you can find it on your wrist or neck, usually." The two nodded. "I see."

The cook stood up, sighing. "She's alive. Let's just hope we keep it that way." He kneeled down again and picked up the girl from her place in the sand. "She's a little wet, so she must have been here for a couple of hours, just lying in the sand." He was just staring at her for a few seconds, making sure she's alive, seeing her also breathe from her mouth. Then he turned his head to Nami.

"Nami-san, can you please re-dress her in different clothes? I'll bring her up to the ship." Nami walked back to the ship. "Sure." The cook smiled and followed her.

Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Deji looked up at Sanji, who walked right past them. "What're you holding, Sanji?" Chopper asked. "A lady. She seems to have been washed ashore by those hard waves we saw a couple of hours ago. Remember?" They nodded.

"Did you check her pulse to see if she's alive?" Deji asked. "No, I put my ear over her heart." She sweatdropped. "You just had to put your ear there, didn't you?" Sanji blushed a little. "I didn't mean to do THAT..." Franky smiled. "After she wakes up, Luffy's gonna ask her to be on the crew, isn't he?" Usopp looked at Franky. "Knowing him, of COURSE he would!" Sanji just kept walking to the women's room.

As Nami was just sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Sanji walked in and put the girl on the bed next to her. She stood up, saying, "I'll give her something warm to wear." She picked out blue flannel pajamas with multicolored stars everywhere. When she turned around, she looked at Sanji. "Sanji-kun, can i change her now?" Sanji knew what she meant. Nami didn't want him to watch while she was redressing the pink-haired girl. Or ANY girl for that matter. "Okay, Nami-swan" He walked out the door and to the kitchen.

Luffy and Suta were playing tag on deck. They were running around the whole Sunny, actually. Suta realized how fast he was running, so she stopped in her tracks, while an unexpecting Luffy ran past her, but when he tried to stop, he crashed into the door, with his whole upper body inside the next room. The door fell off its hinges and the bottom of it skidded along the floor until his head hit the wall in front of him. And then he stopped. "LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luffy tried to get out of his spot, but it was hard. His arms were stuck in the door, and his head was on the ground, while his legs were kicking in the air. His head was near the corner of the room. It was hard to speak with his face on the floor too. "Well, me and Suta are playing tag...and she stopped, and...I ended up here!" Nami's vein popped. "I'm changing this girl into DRY clothes, and you just had to jump by?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! AND NOBODY TOLD ME!!" Luffy yelled, using his head to push himself off the wall. Nami turned back to the girl, ignoring Luffy. She just buttoned the shirt and then she was all done. "There. You can..." She just forgot Luffy couldn't get up. Suta walked in, after waiting about a minute or two, to see that Luffy was stuck. Both girls grabbed one leg and pulled. Soon, he was sitting on his butt, STILL stuck in the door! "Arigatou!!" He banged his head against the door, trying to break it. BAM! BAM! BAM! The door split in two. "YOOOOOOSH! I'm free!!" Suta smiled just like Luffy. Luffy did the same. Sanji walked in. "What happened?"

Nami turned to Sanji. "Suta and Luffy playing tag."

"Oh."

The 4 heard a yawn behind them. They turned, seeing the girl was awake. She opened her eyes, then rubbed them. She stretched a little, then was confused as she saw herself in warm pajamas, in shelter. She turned her head and saw four pirates in the room. "Wh...where am I?" The cook sat on the chair in front of the bed. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked softly. "I think so..." Her green eyes were about half open. The cook smiled. He pet her hair. "I'm glad." She sat up.

"Oi, she's awake?" Luffy and Suta ran to her and Sanji. "YO!!" She smiled a little. "Yo." She looked up at Nami. "How long have I been here?" Nami scratched her head. "About...half an hour."

"How did you find me? And how long was I there?"

Luffy decided to answer this time. "Well, we found you on an island, but I dunno how long you were there. Sanji said you might have been there a few hours because you were only a little wet. How come you were on that island anyway?" She looked down. "Well... it's a long story...but after you skip all the details, I was caught in crashing waves in a storm. Maybe after I passed out, I was washed ashore." She stopped for a second. "Wait, who's Sanji?" The cook smiled and waved at her. She saw him in the corner of her eye. She turned her head. "Hi to you too. I'm Takono." He took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takono-chan. You may call me 'Sanji-kun'." Takono blinked. "Uh... Okay."

"Yo! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! This is Suta and Nami!"

"I think I've seen your bounties before." She stared at Sanji. "Yours is WAY off."

He sweatdropped. "I know..." She was just looking around, and after about 10 seconds she decided to brush away the hair covering Sanji's left eye. "Some hair's in the way here. It doesn't bother you?"

He took her wrist before his hair uncovered his eye. "No. And...well... that just makes it a mystery...'What's behind my hair'?"

"Well let's see!" She tried pushing her hand so she can push off his hair, but he didn't want his hair moved.

The green-haired swordsman walked in, just as Sanji accidentally let go of her wrist and she whacked him in the face. Sanji fell backwards in his chair from the impact, just at Zoro's feet. "Only a few minutes awake and she already hates you, ero-cook?"

She took back her hand. "He's ero?" Sanji stood up, rubbing his head, looking at Zoro. "No, I'm not!"

"As far as I see, he's a complete gentleman!" He blinked. Whens the last time he heard a girl say that? He turned his head to face Takono and he had a big smile on his face and a heart eye. "Takono-chan I KNEW you'd believe me!" She had a BIG sweatdrop on her forehead. "NOW I'm getting the idea you're ero..." He couldn't hear her. He wasn't even listening. He was too happy about her calling him a gentleman, he couldn't help but be happy. She was waving her hand in front of his face. "Sanji?"

She had an idea. "He's pretty ero, isnt he? Oh well. A guy like him couldn't get a girl anyway." She smiled at Zoro. "Unlike you.. You actually seem like a better gentleman than this ero-cook, cuuuuuuuu-tie!" she said in a flirty tone. Zoro and Sanji's jaws both dropped. "NANIIIIIIIII?!" She was laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!! Haha!!" Zoro grumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't get him to snap out of it! I'm Takono!"

"It's okay. That's one way to get a pervert's attention. I'm Zoro. And by the way, I'm already...in...love..." His tone got quieter as he said that.

Suta crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Zoro, but you're not my type."

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" Luffy hugged Suta tight. "MINE!" Suta smiled. Deji walked in the room out of curiosity. "She's awake already? I thought it'd take a longer while!"

Takono looked at both Deji and Zoro as Deji wrapped her arm around Zoro's arm like a chain. "Is she the one you're in love with?" Deji blushed a little. Zoro looked at his feet. "Um..." He whispered in a growling tone. Takono smiled. "Aww! You two are so cute!" Deji scratched the back of her head. "Arigatou!"

Sanji petted Takono's pink hair. "Would you like me to cook you something?" She blinked. "You can cook?"

"Why, of course! I'm a former first class chef of Baratie." She blinked again. "I've heard of that place!" Sanji smiled.

"It's that floating restaurant with the best chefs known near the grand line? I heard there was a chef with potential who's also a ladies man. Seems like a nice guy." Sanji smiled harder. Wait'll he tells her that chef is him...

"He's also an idiot. What kind of person almost kills his own customers? The moron!" ...or not. He had blue lines all over his head. Deji was just laughing. Suta and Luffy cocked their heads to the side. "I don't get it."

Sanji stood up, facing veryone but Takono. "Everyone to the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute to make lunch. Everyone just shrugged and walked out. Deji's last comment was, "Have fun with your girlfriend!" Takono curled up, still sitting, grumbling, _I'm not his girlfriend..._

The cook turned around and held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her out of bed slowly. She put her feet on the floor and stood up. She was 2 or 3 inches shorter than Nami. She took her hand back. "Uh...Now it LOOKS like we're a couple! We don't even know each other that well yet!" She scratched the back of her head. Sanji put his hands in his pockets. "So you want any lunch?" Was he kidding? Takono was starving! But she didn't want to be rude. "Sure! But..." She looked down at her body, then back at the cook. "...you sure I can go in pajamas?"

"Today's a good day!!" He ruffles up her hair for about 2 seconds. "Its so cute how you're so short!" Takono crossed her arms and looked the other way. "M' not short." His smile faded away. "Sorry..." He turned around. "Are you coming, or should I give your plate to the captain?" She uncrossed her arms and ran outside. "YOU BET I'M HUNGRY!!" The cook walked past her, and she knew she just had to follow. "Of course my lovely, I wouldn't dare give away your plate! That wouldn't be polite towards a lady! Plus, you're a guest!" She shrugged. "A'rite."

* * *

In the kitchen...

Takono walked in with her arms behind her head. Everyone was eating quietly, except for Luffy, who you could hear chomping sounds come out of every bite. "Hi..." Everyone looked back at her. Franky, who was already standing, walked up to her and held out his hand for a handshake. "Yo! I'm Furankii!!" He accented his name a little." She smiled. "Nice to meetcha, FURANKII!!" She mimicked his voice and shook his hand. She was pretty surprised to see his hand, it was HUGE!" He looked at her for a second. "Oh...I see...youre pretty freaked out that I'm a cyborg."

She nodded. "A little...yeah..." He pulled off the skin on his hand to reveal his robotic hand. She flinched, not expecting that at all. "Y...your skin..."

"Er...long story. But I ended up being run over by a sea train. The body parts I couldn't use anymore got replaced by robotic parts.

"Sea train?" She thought for a second. "The grand line is weird. I was born here and the weirdest thing I've ever met before today was my hair. That, and... a half-wolf man who can turn into a lion."

Usopp looked up with calamari stuck in his fork. "If I ever see that, I'll use my 5-star kicks on his rear end JUST like how I did pile drive a hippo 5 years ago." Takono just stared at him. "So youre saying you couldn't kill the guy for your life?" Usopp flicked his wrist each hand wave, whispering "Oi, oi, oi..." Takono looked down at her left to see a 2 foot tall blue nosed reindeer next to her. "Aww...you guys have a pet here? Its adorable how he has a bounty! And I guess I'm not the shortest on the ship now!" Chopper became mad and grew big. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" She fell to the floor. "I TAKE THAT BACK! NOW I'M SMALLEST!"

Chopper shrunk to his normal size again, dancing around. "And who're you calling adorable, meanie?? I'm not cute!!" Takono sensed a giant question mark hovering over her head. Deji laughed. "Don't worry! He's just like that! but whatever you do, don't call him a monster."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MONSTER?!" Chopper grew big again and yelled at Deji.

"I TOLD HER _NOT_ TO CALL YOU A MONSTER!!" Takono had an idea. "YOURE SO CUTE EVEN WHEN YOURE BIG!!" Chopper became small again and danced in his spot. "Baka! I told you before, I'm NOT CUTE!!"

"Alright, stop fooling around. Takono-chan, why're you on the floor?"

"Uh...I tripped." She stood up and sat on a chair next to Luffy, taking food from the table.

"You may not want to sit there," Nami warned. Takono just saw Luffy quickly eating the remainder of his food, then at Nami. "Why?" Luffy took a piece of her bread and gulped it in a second.

She sweatdropped. "Oh. Luffy, theres enough food for everyone right there! Heck, theres enough for SECONDS!! THIRDS even!"

"Yeah, but he had seventeenths already..." Usopp whispered. Takonos jaw dropped on her plate. Luffy reached for another piece of food from her plate. She slapped his hand away. "WHAT'D I JUST SAY?" The straw hatted boy took his hand back and took food from the table like everybody else. She smiled. "Good boy!"

The blond cook placed a 5 foot high layer cake in the middle of the table. It was completely white, put had chocolate frosting lining the edges. Each layer had Hershey Kiss-shaped swirls in different colors. Usopp, Suta, Chopper, Takono and Luffy were drooling at the sight, each person with jaws dropped halfway. Stars were surrounding them all. "Well, to celebrate our new nakama, and of course, we forgot Usopp's birthday... I present to you a 7 layer cake." Each of the 4 eager crew members placed giant pieces of cake on their plates and started eating. They couldn't wait another second! "This was one of the top 5 gourmet foods in Baratie"

"ARIGATOU, SANJI!!" All five yelled. After Takono finished her piece, she exclaimed, "THIS IS AMAZING! WHOEVER TAUGHT YOU THESE RECIPES WAS A GENIUS!" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he twirled around in the kitchen, very happy about Takono's compliment. "SHIAWASE!!"

Luffy picked up his glass full of freshly-squeezed apple juice. "To Our new nakama, minna!"

"KANPAI!!" All 11 crew members crashed their glasses together and started drinking. The pink haired girl turned her head to Zoro. "Are you guys always this crazy?" He nodded. "Unfortunately." Everyone got back to eating and Luffy thought of what fun adventures they're going to have in the future.

* * *

ALRIGHT! I REWROTE THE STORY ALL OVER AGAIN! (whoops! caps!) It was fun to write though! But it took a while since I also wrote some in israel. JA!!

* * *


	2. Oh such a weird day! Zoro is pantie man!

Takono walked into the kitchen, DYING of thirst! She looked into the fridge and eyeballed Franky's cola. "What're you doing?" She was startled, so she turned around and closed the door as quick as she could. It was only Franky.

"Hi Franky. I'm just really thirsty and thought there might be some cold drinks in the fridge." He smiled, then put his hand on her shoulder and calmly pushed her to the side to open the fridge.

"Well, normally I don't do this, but since you're new, I'll let you drink a bottle or two of my cola ." He reached one hand into the fridge and brought out two cold bottles of cola and gave one to her. "I'll put one on the table in case you want one later, okay?" She nodded. "Be careful, its full of sugar! You'll be jumping all over the place!" She smiled harder.

"That'd be fun!" She placed the bottle on the table so that the edge was right under the bottle cap, then she pulled it and the cap flew off. She drank about 13 gulps of cola and soon more than half the bottle was finished! Some also spilled on the floor. "Sorry! I usually get thirsty!" Franky laughed.

"You're like my captain who usually gets hungry!"

She gave him a confused look. "You sure about that?" She thought for a second, then swiped his sunglasses. "O-OI! WHAT'RE YA--"

She took a sip of cola, put it on the table and posed like Franky. "CHECK IT OUT! I'M 'SUPAAAA'!! OWW!! OWW!!" She slipped on some spilled cola. "Ow." She stood up and rubbed her butt, which she fell on. Her hands were at her sides and she smiled at Franky. "Did you say I'd be jumping off the walls? How many cola bottles would that take?"

* * *

Three words...Dun** DUN_ DUNNNNNN!!_**

...

That is all.

* * *

After an hour or so...

Usopp was lying on his back, staring at the clouds. "That one looks like a mermaid with a chicken head...THAT one looks like a...a hot dog with a human's foot! That one looks like a--"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII USOPP!!"

"AHH!" He jumped. "Takono, what was that for?"

"I JUST HAD SOME COLA AND NOW I'M EXTRA HYPER!!" She smiled hard again.

Usopp sweatdropped. "I see..." He sat up. "So what do you suppose we do?" She grabbed his wrist and ran across the deck, up the stairs and into the men's bedroom where she knew Luffy, Suta and Deji were in a pillow fight. Usopp jumped on the bed. "Oi, let me in!"

"ME TOO!" Takono jumped on the bed, but she couldn't find a pillow so she just jumped on Luffy's back. "HILUFFYYYYY!!" He fell forward of him onto Suta. the two blushed, while Takono was just smiling. "SOWAZZAAAAAAAAAP!!" Deji stopped jumping on the bed and looked at Takono. "Why're you so hyper?"

"IDUNNOIGUESSCUZFRANKYJUSTOFFEREDMESOMESUGARHIGHCOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Deji smiled. "Oh! THATS why!" _Idiot..._ She thought.

"Takono," She turned her head, with adrenalin rushing inside her chest. The look in her eyes terrified Usopp. He had a lot of tiny sweatdrops on the back of his head. "M-MAYBE YOU CAN GO TO ZORO!! H-HE'S EASY TO ANNOY!!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!! HIIIIIII HOOOOOOOOO SILVER!!" She jumped off the bed, but when she started running, Deji grabbed the back of her collar, stopping her. "Oh no you don't!!"

Takono couldn't keep the excitement inside herself, so her elbow violently shoved Deji's hand off, then she ran off, screaming, "**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" Everyone inside the room just stared at the door.

Usopp broke the silence. "Deji, you may want to follow her. Zoro might not survi--" Deji ran out the door, which cut Usopp off. "Well... i see they have something to pass the time. So, what n--AAHHH!" He was knocked over by Luffy, Suta and 2 pillows.

"AIR FORCE 72 OF THE GRAND LINE!! CAPTAIN LUFFY! HAVE YOU USED ALL OF YOUR AMMO YET?"

"NOT YET, COMMANDER SUTA!"

"WELL THEN," She stood up and picked up 3 pillows, then jumped on Usopp with the pillows under her. "ATTAAAACK!!" The two grabbed as many pillows as they could and started attacking Usopp, who ran out of the room 20 seconds later. Of course the two followed him and kept attacking.

Let's get back to Zoro and Takono.

Zoro was lifting weights, shirtless and sweating a little. 2 tons of weight was a little easy for him, apparently. Takono was hiding behind a wall, smiling evilly, but she couldn't help it! She felt like she had speeding blood rushing in her chest. She had to let out her craziness! She tried waiting until Zoro put down the weight, but couldn't, so she ran to him as fast as she could, but went too fast, so she slipped on the way. "GAH!" BONK. The green-haired man put down the weights to see what just happened. "Oi, are you alright?"

She stood up immediately. "JUSTREELEEHYPAAAAAAR!!" She ran up to him just as fast and gave him a big hug. "O-OI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" She hugged tighter, but at that point, air was forcefully pushed out of Zoro's chest. "GET...OFF...ME..." She stopped hugging and reached for the top of his head where she kept petting his unbelievably fuzzy green hair. "ZOROHOW'DYOUGETSUCHFUZZYHAIRLIKEATEDDYBEAR?!" He stood up straight so she couldn't reach. She kept jumping up and down, trying to reach for his hair. "OI! NO FAIR!"

"I don't care." She grunted, ran behind him and jumped on his back. "PIGGYBAAAAAACK!! WHEEHEE!!" She squealed like a two year old girl and started to giggle. The sugar was controlling her!

"GET. OFF. NOW." She pouted.

"AWW! COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

She yelled in an extremely whiny tone.

"You are REALLY annoying. You know that?" She nodded. "YES!" She made a fist and puched the air as if she was saying 'Mission Accomplished'. But she was quieter when she eyed Zoro's golden earrings and her eyes widened and sparkled. "It's so shinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

Zoro deeply sighed. He couldn't stop her, but since she was on his back, he took her legs so she wouldn't hold on so tight and he took her to the kitchen. "CAN I HAVE A COOKIE, MOMMY??" She hugged Zoro tighter.

This was getting creepy. "'_MOMMY_'?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'MOMMY'?!"

"No, Mommy." But then she stopped for a second and stared into deep space, looking down at his shoulder. "Mom..." (mood swings!! :D Oh wait I'm supposed to be sad. -MOOOOPE...-)

He looked back at her. "Oi..." He said in a calm tone. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "It's nothing, really." Zoro wanted to know why she was calmer she said the word 'mommy'.

"Liar." He put her on the floor, then she sighed.

"When I was a kid, I lived all alone. And I didn't have a family to support me." She was staring at the floor as she whispered this. "But something happened and I felt even worse. I don't really want to say anything else." She looked back up at Zoro. "Wait, why are you being so nice after all I just did now?"

He blinked. "I really don't know." He took out a carton of milk and poured it in a cup, then gave it to her. "Here. This'll get the sugar out of your system so you can be back to normal." She took the glass and finished the whole glass in a few seconds. Turns out she was very thirsty again. He was right, the milk washed away all of the cola impact.

"Zoro, where's the bathroom? I think I drank a little too much cola." Her legs closed, trying to hold it in. Zoro told her how to get there, and she ran out, thanking him first.

Sanji walked in, glaring at Zoro. "Why did she just run out of the kitchen, MARIMO?"

He glared back. "She had to go to the bathroom. It was an emergency, ERO-COOK."

"And what if I don't believe you, GRASS HEAD?"

"Go to the bathroom and ask her, DARTBOARD." Sanji grabbed the edge of the fridge door and shut it quickly. "Don't sneak food." He walked out of the kitchen.

A minute later he was in front of the bathroom door, knocking the door. "Takono-chan, are you in there?"

No reply.

"Takono-chan?"

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" Suta ran up the stairs quickly. "Suta-swan, do you know where Takono-chan is?"

"Nope, we're playing hide and seek. Me, Takono, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper."

"Ohh. Okay." He walked back to the kitchen, ready to make dinner.

Suta started to look around. Takono was bored, so she imitated Luffy's voice. And was pretty good at it too. She was singing the wiggles theme song. (O.O WHAT DA HE-YULL?! I DONT EVEN WATCH THE WIGGLES!! IM SCARING MYSELF NOW!)

Suta started screaming. "NOT THE WIGGLES!! DEY EEEEEBIL!! AHHHHH!!" She closed her ears.

"All the food in the world is gone..."

Suta was screaming so loud her voice also cracked a little.

"Except..."

Suta stopped to hear what food could be left. But it got worse for her to hear. It was...

"Toooooooooooooooooooooofuuuuuuuuuuu..."

The number one disgusting food. Suta could hear 10 chalkboards being scratched on the surface of her brain just HEARING the word! "T...T...TOFU?!" She couldn't breathe.

Takono laughed quietly where she was. This was fun!!

"FOUND YA!" Takono turned around. "LUFFY?!"

"YOURE IT NOW!"

"OI! YOURE NOT EVEN IT!" Suta climbed into the crows nest and saluted Luffy. "Good job, sergeant!!"

"Thank you sir!" Takono tilted her head to the side. "Suta's a girl."

Luffy looked at Suta. "Naw...is she?" he reached for the bottom of her dress, being as stupid as he is. "Ahh!" Suta kicked him in the stomach, not too hard because she was a little far from Luffy. He fell to the floor. "Okay, Suta's a girl!"

Takono decided to mess with their heads a little. "But are you a boy?"

Luffy looked inside his pants. "Boy!" He smiled as big as he usually does.

"Are you POSITIVE?" Takono asked, still trying to see what happens.

Luffy grabbed his waist where his pants were, pulling it down slowly, saying, "You can check--"

"**NO!!**" Takono and Suta fell in the crows nest, covering their eyes, also hitting their heads against the side of the crows nest. But they didn't care.

Luffy was laughing, but didn't really understand why. "Okay! Okay! Haha! That was funny!" Takono and Suta looked at each other, then laughed about 3 seconds later.

Suta stopped, then stood up, saying, "Oi, Luffy! isn't it your birthday today?" Luffy blinked. "It is?"

5 seconds later...

He blinks again.

20 seconds later.

"OH YEAH! IT IS!"

Takono stood up and smiled. "BIRTHDAY PUNCHES!!" She punched Luffy's shoulder.

Suta hugged Luffy. "Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Aww...Luffy and Suta sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

They looked at her confusedly.

"We're in the crows nest."

"And why'd you just spell out 'Baboon Butt'?"

"No, I--"

"YUH HUH!! YOU SAID 'B-O-S-G-E-T-C'!!"

"Bos-get-kuh?" She pronounced confusedly.

"BABOON BUTT!"

"I MEANT YOU TWO WERE IN LOVE!!"

At the same time, they asked, "What's love?" She smacked her forehead. She gave up.

"Its when chinchillas and donkeys eat acorns for 5 years while standing on their heads."

"SUGEHHH!!" They both had starry eyes. A blond cook stepped out of the kitchen. "Suta-chan, Deji-chan, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Takono-chan, and the other losers, DINNER IS SERVED!!"

Suta and Luffy's tongues were handing out like sweaty dogs. "MESHII!!" Suta rushed down to the kitchen. Luffy was about to, when he saw Takono look down nervously at the deck. "Oro? Why aren't you coming?"

"I'm afraid of heights. How do I get down?"

Luffy scratched his head thoughtfully. Takono's stomach growled loudly. "Stomach, shut up! I KNOW I'm hungry!" She punched herself in the stomach.

Luffy kneeled down and picked up Takono with one arm. "What're you--" He stretched his arm so he could grab the kitchen door. "AHH! YOUR ARM!" Who could've expected that?

"Scared?"

"THATS SO AWESOME!!" She had stars surrounding her and stars taking over her eyes.

"Hang on tight! Gomu Gomu no..." He put his foot at the edge.

"What're you--"

"ROCKET!!" He jumped off and rode happily while he shot into the kitchen. Takonos eyes were shut and she held onto Luffy's arm tightly. "YOU IDIOT! WE COULD DIE THIS WAY!!" He let go of the door and held Takono so she wouldnt get so hurt when they landed. "Don't worry 'bout it!"

CRASH!!

Takono just felt a hard impact under her, but she wasn't hurt. And because of his fruit, neither was Luffy. She laughed. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" She just realized how much fun it was and smiled.

There was a big dent in the floor, though.

Franky and Sanji both kicked Luffy in the head.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WRECKED THE SHIP!" Franky roared.

"YOU ALMOST HURT TAKONO CHAN!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?!" Sanji pressed his foot into Luffy's forehead. Franky sighed. "Forget it. I'll fix it later." He turned around to sit down at the table.

"Fix it, how?" Takono asked. (i'm talking and popping up A LOT, arent i?)

"I'm a shipwright. Don't worry." He pointed his thumb at himself.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." She nodded. "That MAKES SENSE..." She pointed her index finger up, as if she'd discovered something. She stood up so she could sit at the table next to Deji, at the edge of the table.

"It wore off?"

Takonos mouth was full, so it took a few seconds to answer. "What did? OH! The cola! Yep. Zoro gave me milk." Deji looked completely weirded out and looked at Zoro.

"NOT LIKE THAT!!" Zoro yelled. "Do I LOOK like I can feed ANYONE milk that way?"

Takono took some more spaghetti. "Yep. You got man boobs."

Zoro was a little short tempered, but he ignored her.

Sanji was standing next to Takono. "Are you alright?"

She blinked. "Do I look injured to you?" That made sense. He sat down next to Franky, who was sitting at the edge of the other side of the table.

Suta was sitting next to Deji. "Takono! Wasn't that awesome?"

"Kinda scary, but yeah."

"Do you have any devil fruit powers or something?" Zoro looked at her. "Then how would she be washed away on an island? She'd sink at the bottom of the sea!"

"Zoro! Don't say such morbrid thoughts!" Suta replied!

"Thats 'mor-BID'." Nami corrected.

"More bid? Whats bid? Sounds like that word Nami keeps saying...whats that...OH YEAH! TAXES! It sounds like a tax!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Takono, did you ever see MY bounty?" Usopp proudly asked.

"No. The only long nose I saw was Sogeking. I don't remember the picture exactly, though." Usopp handed her Sogekings wanted poster. She looked at the poster, then at Usopp. "Wait...He looks like you... that means..."

Usopp waited for her to admit he was Sogeking.

"YOURE A TWIN?!" He fell. "Sorry! I wanted to see how you'd react! Of COURSE I know it's you!"

Luffy, Suta and Chopper stared at Usopp. "YOURE SOGEKING?!"

"What? NO! Of course not! Sogeking's just a good friend of mine!"

Takono picked up her fork full of pasta. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

"I'M NOT LYING!!"

"Uso daro, baka." (Uso Daro- Youre Lying/Joking)

"I AM NOT!!"

"NAMU HAMU MELON!!" Luffy exclaimed.

Awkward silence.

Nami stood up and walked out. "I'm just gonna work on my maps now."

Franky and Usopp walked out and both said "I'm gonna work on my newest creation now." Franky went to the lower part of Sunny (call it a basement if you will.) and Usopp went on the deck. Deji and Suta linked arms with Takono. "C'mon! Lets show you around!"

"It'll be SO COOL!"

"Okay!"

"Zoro went out on the deck to take a nap, Chopper went to work on his rumble ball, Robin went outside to her lounge chair to continue her book, and That just left Sanji and Luffy. "Well, I guess its still food time!"

"No, its 'Clean up the kitchen or LEAVE' time." Luffy left the kitchen. _Work BAD. Play GOOD._ He thought.

Sanji deeply sighed. Alone to clean the kitchen. AGAIN.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Takono walked into the womens room, only to see, as her hand is still on the door handle, Zoro in a white bra with "_De-ji_" on the front. Completely scared, she slowly walked out, closing the door.

She felt a chill going down her spine as she shuddered. "_Mental Images..._" She thought...

Deji walked by Takono. "What happened."

"Wha?" She turned her head, not hearing what Deji said.

"What happened?"

"Look." She closed her eyes first, then opened the door, showing Zoro, not only in a bra, but in white panties too.

"ZORO!! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BRAS AGAIN?!" Deji screamed. Zoro was embarrased, (You would feel embarrassed too if you were a bushido who wore his girlfriends bra and underwear for her to shout it to his friends!!) so he turned pink. "Deji..."

"I am NOW scarred for a long period of time now."

"Life?" Deji suggested.

"Nah. I'll probably forget how creepy this is in, like, a month or so." Takono replied. She looked back at Zoro with a disgusted look. "Uh... wash your underwear...3 times..." Zoro growled at her.

Deji wanted to mess with Takonos head now. (its FUN to make people do this! Dont tell me not to! -throws a chinchilla on your head- FEED IT A PEANUT AND DO THE WALTZ!!)

"How about he wears one of YOURS next!" Zoro and Takono had the same creeped out look and both screamed "EHHH!?"

Deji wanted to continue but she started to laugh first.

"Or the cook can wear YOURS!!" Deji immediately stopped laughing after Takono said that. "Wait, I dont even HAVE any other clothes now."

Deji blinked. "Youre right..." Zoro walked towards the door, forgetting what happened. "Maybe I can persuade Nami to buy you clothes..."

"Yeah, you do that, Captain Underpants."

"URUSAI, TEMME!!" Steam was coming out of his ears. Takono was clearly having fun making fun of him. (Oh, I ALWAYS do! :D)

"Just change back into your clothes and walk out!" Takono suggested.

"I WOULD, but..." He pointed to a towel on the floor.

"You came all the way here from the shower to do THIS??" Deji asked. Zoro was nervous. "Maybe..." He let out a deep sigh. "So what do I do?"

"Its a red towel. wrap it around your neck and RUN--No, FLY TO THE MENS ROOM!!" She started laughing.

Zoro glared at her. "I. HATE. YOU."

"It was your fault in the first place, girly man!" She poked his nose. She looked at his facial expression. He had a glare that scared her a little. "Shutting up now."

"THANK you." Zoro walked back in and closed the door behind him. Deji and Takono just walked away.

Luffy decided to sneak up on the two. He quietly followed them, then sucked in a lot of air to scream something to surprise them. "Hi Luffy!" Deji called. Luffy blew out the air. "How'd you know?"

"Hawks have good hearing." Deji smiled.

"Eh? Oh. Don't tell me you can turn into a hawk."

"Okay, I wont." Suddenly, big feathery wings came out of her back. Takonos eyes glittered at the sight. "Youre so cool!!"

"Thanks! I ate the Taka-Taka no mi!"

"And I ate the Tako-no mi." Takono flatly said.

"YOU CAN TURN INTO AN OCTOPUS?!" Luffy shouted. "SANJI!! MAKE TAKOYAKI!! WITH TONS OF BARBEQUE SAUCE!!"

"No, I just felt like saying it..."

"Oh..." Luffy got the joke and started laughing.

"It wasn't even supposed to be funny!"

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Zoro asked, in his clothes now.

"Stay outta this, pantie-man." Zoro really wanted to just slap her in the face, but he knew Deji wouldn't let him, so he just clenched up his fists and walked away.

"Anyway, Takono...I was thinking..." Luffy threw his fists in the air. "...AND I WANT YOU TO JOIN MY CREW!!" Takono smiled a big smile.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah! It'll be so cool! We can sing, tell stories, eat tons of food, dance and a lot of stuff!"

"I'M JOINING!!" She grabbed his hat and plopped it on her head. Luffy was going to stop her, but she didn't seem to do any damage to it, so he didn't care!

* * *

That night...

There was a campfire at that island. (its chapter two and I didn't even think of them leaving yet? Oh Takono, you lazy author you. You deserve a cookie.)

"Oi. Sanji." Luffy started. Sanji turned his head to him. "Why does it only have to be marshmallows?"

"Eh?"

"We could roast chicken or french fries!"

"Luffy, just eat your damn marshmallow." Luffy listened and stuck his skewer with seven marshmallows on it inside his mouth. (Kurry, don't you DARE bring this up as a gross thought or I'll DRAW ACE IN A DRESS! BLACKBEARD TOO!! AND BELLAMY!)

Takono was bored so she just petted Zoro's hair. "Why is it so fuzzy?" Zoro took her wrist and put it by her side. (How come no boy likes that? TIS SO FUZZY!!)

She didn't feel like annoying him anymore that moment. (FINALLY! -phew- That was fun though!)

"Nami-swan, did you finish your maps yet?"

Nami groaned. "With you guys being so distracting I didn't even start Water 7!!"

"Oi, cook, shouldn't we have more food variety?"

"You get what you get, marimo."

"And you don't get upset!" Suta and Luffy continued.

"Yes, pantie man." Takono continued.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"Okay, bra-dude."

Zoro was really getting mad. Deji whispered, _I think you should stop..._ Takono shrugged.

Suta decided to daydream a little. It was Luffy's birthday. What could she have done?

* * *

(this is for Suta because its her soon-to-be husbands birthday today. (And they'll have millions of babies! NOT ALIEN BEAMED, SUTA! NICE TRY! Deji will explain it to you!)

It was sunset. The sky was a beautiful red color.

Suta and Luffy were wearing their casual clothes, standing, holding hands, watching as the waves crash and the seagulls cry, watching the sky darken slowly.

Luffy took Suta's other hand and pulled her into a kiss, as he held her closely to him.

"Aishiteru, Suta..."

"Happy birthday, Luffy..." Their voices were soft. Their lips met once again as they both had a warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside them. (FUZZIER THAN ZOROS HAIR?! VRAIMENT?! (REALLY in french is VRAIMENT) OMGZ!!)

* * *

Suta was blushing and smiling at the thought.

"Why are you so happy?" Deji asked.

Suta tried not to smile but failed. "Just 'cuz..."

"SUTA!! YOUR MARSHMALLOW!!" Nami screamed.

"What?" She took the marshmallow out of the flame to see it on fire.

"WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO?!" Luffy was screaming, running in circles. Then he ran to the sea and sucked in about 7 gallons of water. "M'zu M'zu nmm..." He said muffled, trying not to let water escape from his mouth. He sprayed out all the water at the fire, and the whole crew. "MIST!!" Everyone was soaking wet. Deji and Usopp's curly hair even straightened because of it.

"DO THAT AGAIN!!" Suta and Takono screamed.

"NO WAY!" Everyone else (except for Luffy) screamed back. Sanji wasnt shouting AT Suta OR Takono. (of course...)

Takonos bangs were so long it covered her eyes. "AH! HELP! I'M BLIND!" She rubbed her eyes and pushed away the hair. "Oh. I'm okay." Suta took a bite of her marshmallow. She frowned. "It's soggy..." Takono took her skewer and stuck enough marshmallows to take up her whole skewer! "Better?" She handed it back. Sutas eyes were full of stars. "YOU BET IT IS!! ARIGATOU!!"

Nami tried lighting the wood with a match, but it wouldnt go. "Thanks a lot Luffy. You ruined the perfect spot. Now we have to move to make a fire!"

"Thats where you're wrong, Nami." Franky replied. "FRESH...FIIIIRE!!" He blew fire onto a thick, long piece of wood next to him. "This is only temporary. Okay?"

"ITADAKIMAAAAASU!!" (Something you say before you eat) All 6 goofs yelled. (Usopp, Luffy, Suta, Deji, Takono, Chopper) The placed their marshmallows in the fire, then blew on it after it roasted, then ate it. "OISHII!!" (Delicious)

Zoro took a sip of beer, which was his last in his mug. He checked to see if there was any more but there wasn't. Deji eyed Zoro, who she KNEW was going to get more. "Youre going to get hepatitis like that."

"Only in a few decades. And grog is good."

Sanji took out a cigarette. "And you're going to get lung cancer like that." He didn't hear her, so he was looking for his lighter, but couldn't find it. "Oh curly! Lookin' for this?" Sanji looked up and saw Takono with his lighter. Sanji was a little frustrated, so he tried to reach for the fire, but Franky blew it out because the wood was burning too fast.

He sighed. I'll light it in the kitchen. Takono didn't care anymore, so she turned around and threw it behind her, but it landed on the back of his head and he fell on his back. She turned to see what happened. "Oops..." Zoro was laughing. "Nice aim!"

Takono glared at him. "GEE. THANKS."

"MIZU MIZU NOOO..." Sanji got up, rubbing his head, but then felt a quick, cold burst of water shoot at him. "All better?" Sanji stomped up to him.

"Don't bother. it'll make him dumber." Nami said, looking up at the sky.

Sanji turned around and sat next to Nami. "As you wish, Nami-san!"

"So..." Takono laid down in the sand, staring at the sky. "Theres a rubber man, a talking reindeer and a hawk girl. Anything else? Any clowns? People who eat fire? Mermaids?"

"Seen em all." Everyone replied. Takono seemed pretty weirded out. (P-SHAW!! Like that can scare me now?)

"Robin ate the Hana-Hana no Mi." Zoro said.

"So she can make flowers grow anywhere?" Robin chuckled. "Youre close."

Suddenly, Takono felt something poke her back. She turned to see what it was. She saw a hand out of the ground. "No. No. That can't be possible!" Just to make sure, she dug under the arm and picked up a patch of 1/2 inch high sand with the arm on top. She froze. "Oh...my...god..." She dropped it, still frozen. Deji waved a hand in front of her face to see if she was okay. Soon she snapped out of it and turned back around. "O-okay...anyone else?"

Suta waved her hand violently in the air. "ME! ME! ME ME ME!! MEEEEE!!"

Takono smiled. "Okay, what can you do?"

Suta grabbed her cheeks (FACE!! FACE!!) and stretched them as far as she could. "I ALSO GOTS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI!!" Takono looked at Luffy, then Suta, then repeated about 4 more times. "Okay, I don't get it. Did you eat the same fruit?" They nodded quickly. "YEPPAROONIE!!"

She nodded. "I see..."

Luffy jumped on his feet. "HEY! Don't I get a birthday song?"

Takono sang, but not too loud. It was in the tune of the spiderman theme. "Pantie man, Pantie man. Does whatever a pantie man can--"

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!!**" Zoro roared. Takono, Luffy, Suta, Usopp and Sanji started laughing. Deji tried not to laugh, but ended up giggling. "I-I'm sorry, Zoro!" she said, still laughing.

"FINISH IT!!" Suta and Luffy demanded.

"Can he swing from a web? But who knows, the webs from his butt. Look ouuuuuut, here is a pantie-maaaaaaan." Zoro crossed his arms, mumbling curses to himself. Everyone else was laughing though. "It's not that funny." Zoro growled.

"Aww, don't worry! In time I could find out how to annoy them too!" She petted his hair, but he swatted it away without thinking how hard he did. "Stop."

She sat. "Sorry."

Sanji lit a cigarette, then clasped his hands together. "Can you write a song about meee, Takono-chwaaan?" He asked sweetly. With a face he thought she couldn't ignore. (HE WAS RIGHT!!)

She shrugged. "A-rite."

"Franky!" She ran to him and whispered in his ear. He smiled. "I'll get my guitar."

Sanji's smoke swirled into hearts. His cheeks were also red. _Maybe it's such a romantic love song it couldn't be complete without music!_ He thought.

"I also thought of one for salad head over there."

"Another? Lucky me." He said flatly.

Franky came back with a big pink guitar. " I think I know all the words. I have a great memory."

"Yes you do." She repeated.

_Roooock a bye Sanji_

_His underwears pink,_

_Doesn't he shower?_

_Man, does he stink._

Sanji's jaw dropped into his lap and his cigarette fell on his leg.

_When the mast breaks,_

_on him it will fall!_

_And down will go Sanji,_

_LIKE A MEATBALL!_

Everyone was laughing, (except Sanji) and Deji even felt a tear in her eye.

"And now for Zoro!" Zoro wasn't very enthusiastic but he listened anyway.

_Marimo is a dinosaur_

_From hells imagination_

_and when he's tall_

_he's what we call_

_our GRAVY HEADED SENSATION!!_

Everyone laughed again, but almost as hard.

"Meh. Wasn't to good." Takono sat down. "Sanji, can you make a BIG CAKE for Luffy?"

"Oh yeah! his birthday! But I already did!"

"NUH UHH!! I DIDN'T BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!!"

"Isn't there something else you should do?" Deji asked.

"OH YEAH!" Everyone picked up their mugs. "TO OUR NEW CREWMATE!!"

"KANPAI!!" Everyone drank. "WAIT! Theres more! TO CAKE!"

"KANPAI!!"

"To the island!"

"KANPAI!!"

"TO PANTIE MANS FUZZY HAIR!!"

"**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, TEMME!!**" Zoro yelled again.

"KANPAI!!" Everyone was quiet, then laughed AGAIN because of what they yelled kanpai for. (jeez, theyre laughing a LOT today. theyre gonna bust a gut soon.)

* * *

Okay, its a million topics at once, i know. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!! (makes a giant piece of meat appear with my devil fruit power) and i dont have this power in member number 9. READ MY PAGE TO SEE WHAT IT CAN DO!

**Luffy**: OOH!! ARIGATOU!! (starts eating)

**Takono**: And happy birthday to Kurry too, who's birthday is tomorrow. (gives her an ace plushie and an ace clone wrapped in a ribbon)

**Kurry**: YAY ANOTHER ACE PLUSHIE FOR MY COLLECTION!! (grabs ace) I've got plans for YOU!! (runs away)

**Takono**: O.O you perv... AND SAY GOODBYE TO PANTIE MAN TOO!

**Zoro**: CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND--

**Takono**: I GET A PRESENT?! OKAY! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN! PANTIE MAN!!

**Zoro**: ...

**Takono**: 'zis the part where I gotta run?

**Zoro**: yes.

**Takono**: (running away) R AND R, PEEPS!!

**Zoro**: (chases after her)


	3. Voice switch? Who is Kurry?

ZORO! STOP CHASING ME!

**Zoro**: GIVE ME ONE REASON!

**Deji**: DONT BEAT HER UP TOO MUCH, ZORO! SHE HAS TO WRITE MORE! (actual review)

**Zoro**: Don't worry. I wont break her fingers.

**Takono**: HA!

**Zoro**: I might break SOMETHING though.

**Takono**: O.O (gulp...) If I make strawberries appear, will you stop?

**Zoro**: nope.

**Takono**: GIANT strawberries?

**Zoro**: (drools, then gets to his senses) no.

**Takono**: WHAT WILL IT TAKE?!

**Zoro**: stop annoying me.

**Takono**: _WHAT?!_

**Zoro**: FOR. EVER.

**Takono**: THAT I CANT DO! (runs while typing)

**Zoro**: (chases after her) GET BACK HERE!!

* * *

Hehehe... sorry 'bout that.  
ON WITH ZE STORY!! (coughpantiemancough)

**Zoro**: (balls up fists because he knows Deji wouldnt let him kill Takono) OMAE...

**Takono**: (giggle) this is fun...

**Luffy**: I HAVE MEAT VISION!!

(argument goes on and on about whether Luffy has meat vision or not)

* * *

It was still that night...(OH MY GOD! GO ON TO THE NEXT DAY ALREADY!! SHEESH!)

Deji and Zoro walked by Sanji, and at that time..."Aw! What's that smell?"

Sanji turned to her. "Eh?"

"Did you shower today?"

"I showered an hour ago!" Just to make sure, because she wanted to know what smelled so bad, she grabbed the back of Sanjis head and smelled his hair. It was a tropical type of fruity smell. "It's not you. She just hugged Zoro, and smelled it again. She quickly let go and backed away, and bumped into Sanji.

"Uh...I was training today." Deji held her breath and pushed Zoro into the bathroom. She wasn't really strong enough to push him, but just to play along, he walked anyway. "Alright. Alright. I get the message."

"Since when do YOU forget to shower after training?"

"A lot of events today. Didn't think about it." He walked faster and went into the shower.

Takono was just walking around because of boredom. _Pantie man, pantie man. Does whatever a pantie can._ She stopped singing to herself. _Ew! Forget I said anything!!_ She kept walking.

* * *

The next morning...(FINALLY.)

Zoro woke up, staring at the ceiling. He slowly walked outside, to go to the kitchen. Yawn.

"Oi, Cook. You in here--" He quickly covered his mouth. THAT was NOT his voice. _Oh DONT TELL ME. I didn't switch bodies with a girl, did I?_ He thought. He looked into the sink and saw himself. "Good." He looked into the fridge. He didn't see anything he wanted so he closed it. He went to his training spot, and picked up a small weight. (which is PRETTY HEAVY, but not to him.) He thought about what happened, and accidentally dropped it on his toe. In pain, he screamed. (IM SO SORRY ZORO!! I am. -sulks in corner of shame-)

Sanji ran outside after hearing a scream which sounded just like Suta's scream. "I'LL SAVE YOU, SUTA-SWAAN!!" He was screaming in what sounded like Deji's voice. He stopped to see Zoro, but didn't care. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Suta yawned and walked outside. "Right here..." She whispered in Sanji's voice. Surprised, she said it louder. "HERE!!" She covered her mouth. Then she wanted to try something.

"MELLORINE!!" She giggled. Then she had an idea. "OI! LUFFY!! BREAKFAST IS SERVED!!" In an instant, Luffy and Takono ran outside.

"WHERE?!" They looked confused. It didn't sound like THEY had yelled it.

"What the..." Luffy whispered in Nami's voice.

"Wonder who I--" Takono shut her mouth. Then, "AW CRAP! WHY DO I SOUND LIKE MOSS HEAD?!"

Zoro smacked his head. "Why is my voice in the mouth of an idiot?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO..."

Silence.

"Well...SOMEONE said so...wasnt me..." Zoro poked her ribs over her chest where you could just feel bone. (or whatever its called there.) "This has to be your fault."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!"

"Why do you keep screaming so much."

"Does it sound like ME screaming? I don't think so."

"Then shut my voice up."

"GLADLY." Her arms flew in the air, then she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Well WHOEVER has your voice should be quiet." just then Usopp came out. "What happened?" He didn't seem too surprised. "OH! Did everyone switch voices?"

"NO. YOU THINK??" Everyone said. LOUDLY.

"I thought it was only me and another girl!" Usopp laughed.

"Hey!" Takono pointed at Usopp. "HE SOUNDS LIKE ME!!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I know who it is."

Takono mimicked in a higher, squeaky Zoro-voice. "Well, at least I know who it is." Zoro glared at her.

"Could you be quiet?"

She did the same voice. "Could you be quiet?"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" She tried not to laugh.

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"ARGH!"

"ARGH!" Zoro was frustrated. "I. HATE. YOU." He glared at her.

"I'm okay with that!" She said normally. She smiled.

"Suta-chan, could you wake up Deji-chan, Nami-san and Robin-chan?"

"Okay..." She took in a deep breath. "OI! GIRLS! GET YO BIG-BUTTED SELVES DOWN HE-AH! DROP AND GIMME 20 AND COOK SOME SUSHI!!"

Sanji's jaw dropped down to the ground. Everyone but Sanji and Zoro were cracking up.

"Y-YOU JUST GOT OWWWWNED!!" Takono said then kept on laughing.

"She's right, you know." Zoro agreed.

"URUSAI!!"

The three walked out, plus Franky and Chopper, wondering who said that.

And after about 20 minutes, everyone figured out who had who's voices. (SO LAZY I CANT ADD SOME STINKIN' DETAILS?!)

"MEH. ITS SO BORIIIIIIING!!" Takono whined really loud, lying down next to Luffy and Suta who whined the same thing. (It sounds like Zoro, Nami and Sanji XD)

"I dont like sounding like a boy..." The two whined louder. Takono sat up with another idea. She started to sing barbie girl in the highest key she can go. Since it sounded like Zoro, the 3 weren't even close to bored anymore. Without Takono looking, Suta said "Ah! My underpants fell off!" Takono blushed a little and turned around as quickly as she could, without even realizing it.

"MADE YA LOOK!!"

"Ah shaddap." She turned back around.

Sanji leaned on the rail surrounding the kitchen. Ladies!! And all the idiots! Breakfast is served!!" He called in a flirty tone.

Nami walked in. "You make it sound like Deji isnt even straight with the way you said that." Sanji realized what he did. "Whoops..." He laughed nervously...

Everyone else came in too, but after every SANE person entered, the spastic trio bursted in yelling, "BREAKFAAAAAAST!!" and jumped into their seats.

"Don't break the door!" Nami glared.

"Sorry, FRANKY." Takono pointed out, munching on a pancake with EXTRA syrup and butter. Nami just ignored her and continued eating.

Sanji looked down at her plate. "Takono-chan, don't you think that's a little too much?" Takono shook her head. "Nope!" And kept eating her pancake.

Zoro looked up at Deji and then thought for a minute.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry. Just used to hearing your voice out of _your_ mouth." She shrugged.

Usopp took a bite out of his pancake. "Sanji, you outdid yourself!" Sanji had a heart eye, facing where the voice came from. "ARIGATOU, TAKONO CHWA--" His eyes came back to normal as he realized it was Usopp, then turned around in embarassment. Usopp smiled from what just happened. "Is it okay if we can share a bath together one day?" He asked in a flirty tone, of course, trying to see what happens. Takono looked at Usopp with an embarrassed look. "WHAT?! WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?!"

"Because your face is red." Nami said, smiling. Takono looked down, trying to ignore them. "I like barbies." She said.

"Eh?"

She turned around with sparkles in her eyes. "I LOVE BARBIES SO MUCH!! I DONT CARE IF I'M GONNA BE THE WORLDS BEST SWORDSMAN! I'LL ALSO BE THE WORLDS BEST BARBIE COLLECTOR!!" Zoro glared harder at her. She didn't care.

"I'll comb their hair, do their makeup, and someday I'll find someone who looks JUST like barbie and marry her!" Zoro reshaped his fork with the tight fist holding it. Deji was just scared looking at that, so she slid away from him a little.

"And I'm going to own a puppy and give it a million pink bows!!" She continued in a babyish voice.

Zoro couldnt help but yell. "URUSAI!!"

Silence.

"You scream like a girl." She added. Zoro usually wouldnt get too mad that easily, but seeing as how annoying she was to him...

"Well at least I'm not as weak as you." He glared.

"Hm...me against a guy with muscles filled with pudding..." She put her finger on her chin. He grabbed her whole hand, but not hard enough to damage her hand, just to hurt a little.

"Does this feel like pudding to you?" She wanted to say yes to annoy him, but she knew that this was the moment that she should just shut up. She shook her head and he let go of her hand.

"Remember when Suta's marshmallow was on fire?" Takono brought up.

"Cool! Mine had firepower!" Suta grinned.

Franky was thinking about that. In a second he blew out fire without thinking. He looked down. "AH! The tables on fire!"

Luffy ran to the sink and filled his mouth up with water. "M'zu M'zu nmm..."

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT--" Everyone was cut off and all the water bursted out of his mouth. The pressure was so strong that Chopper was forced onto the wall.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M WEARING A WHITE SHIRT!" Deji screamed.

Sanji was staring at her with a heart eye popped out and his tongue out like a dog.

"OI! GET YOUR EYES OFFA HER, COOK!" Zoro yelled. Forgetting that it wasn't Suta yelling (Zoro has Suta's voice), Sanji crawled into a little corner. "Gomen, Suta swan..."

"Oi, cook, get yo' ugly self ova here!" Takono said, pretending (but with a terrible outcome) to be Zoro. Sanji immediately stood up and kicked his heel onto Zoro's head. "I didn't say that!" Sanji realized that now. "Who did?"

"PSYCHE!!" Takono threw her fists in the air and continued eating. Deji stood up and walked out, covering her chest, walking to the women's room to change. Sanji followed her, but before he could get to the door, Zoro punched his cheek, so he fell, seeing as he was on one foot at the same time. "I SAID KEEP AWAY FROM HER!"

"Don't touch me, Marimo!"

"Why not?"

"Because no one wants a gay show in here. Stop touching him." Takono stated, with her mouth full but you could still understand her.

"You want to keep him for yourself?"

She looked at him,disgusted. "On second thought, keep him." Sanjis jaw dropped down to the ground. "TAKONO CHAN! YOU THINK I'M GAY?!" He yelled in a soon-to-cry tone.

"Nope. Just Zoro."

"You are GETTING ON MY NERVES!! YOU KNOW THAT?!" She couldnt help but smile. "So my job is doing well so far?"

Zoro took a knife and quickly stopped it in front of her face, causing her to flinch. "I'm seriously gonna stick this up your nose if you don't shut up." She took another knife and pushed his knife away. "On guard!"

"Oh no. I'm not going to fight you."

"Whats a matter? You afraid to hurt a girl? Or are you chicken 'cuz I'll beatcha?"

"I'm not fighting you."

"Youre a chicken."

"I am not!"

"Chicken!"

"Stop!"

"CHEE-KON!!"

"If I fight, will you shut up?" She nodded eagerly.

"FINE." He grabbed one more knife, (metal knifes, not sharp metal knives. just knives with teeth. dont you worry.) and put it in his other hand.

"ANDALE! ANDALE!!" She stuck her knife out.

Zoro looked at her, confusedly. "What're you doing?"

"How should I know?" He sweatdropped, looking at everyone else. "Of course." He whispered. "Clueless."

"I HEARD THAT!" She ran to him, ready to slash her knife at him. He turned around and crossed his knives to block the attack. "Niitoryu?" She asked.

"Santoryuu. I have 3 swords." She looked down to his hip area then at him. "YOURE SICK!" (I'm sorry for all the crude humor. It just keeps popping up!)

"NOT THAT WAY!!" He forcefully uncrossed his knifes to swipe hers away. He kept slashing the air towards her with each arm at a time, but her knife blocked the attacks... well... she got cut about 3 out of 9 times.

She slashed her knife down his face. He put his arm over the scratch, dropping a knife. She picked it up, put both in her mouth and jumped on Zoro, making him fall on his back. She then took both knives out of her mouth and pointed them at his face. "Hole!"

"I went easy on you."

"Riiiight..." She rolled her eyes. As she let her guard down, he sat up, making her fall on her back, then he grabbed the knives and threw them to the side because there was drool on 'em. He pointed his knife at her nose. "That's me NOT going easy on you."

"Fine. I lose." She slowly pushed it away.

Sanji kneeled down to her. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm FINE. Stop asking me that every second of the day."

"Perv-cook." Zoro added.

"Shut up Marimo!" He said loudly.

Zoro looked down at Takono, who still had his voice. "Yes, Marimo, Shut up."

"YOURE THE MARIMO, IDIOT!" She yelled back.

"Stop screaming all the time. Youre giving me a headache."

"At least I'm not a famous swordsman who screams like a girl!"

"I DO NOT!!"

Takono screamed in a high pitched tone. Everyone seemed really freaked out. "Ho reelee, fool?"

"That wasn't ME screaming."

"Sure sounded like it."

"I didn't scream like a--"

"DEJI'S IN A BIKINI!!" Zoro shut up with blood spurting out of his nose as he fell on his back unconscious. Sanji faced the door with a heart eye. "MELLORINE!! WHERE?! WHERE?!

"...I was hoping _he_ would scream "WHERE?!", anyhoo."

She walked out to go to the bathroom. "Didn't know he was so perverted." She stopped. She walked back and said, "Oi, Sanji--"

"Can you please call me 'Sanji-kun'?"

"Fine. Sanji-KUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN." She said annoyingly. "Whatcha doing with that white sword?"

"Wh--" Zoro quickly sat up and punched Sanji in the back of his head. "DON'T TOUCH WADOU!"

"My GOD youre gullible."

"Sanji wears a size 'D'." Her jaw dropped to the ground. "HOLY WHUT NOW?!"

"I DO NOT!" Sanji shouted. Suddenly, before he realized it, something landed on his face and shoved his hair to the side. "AHA! LEFT EYE!!" Takono shouted.

"Stop being so loud!" Nami demanded. Takono rolled her eyes.

"So I can call you double-dartboard now." Zoro said, jokingly.

"SHUT. UP. MARIMO." Nami got up and grabbed Takono's hand. "I'm going to buy clothes for her. Anyone want to come?"

Sanji stood up boldly. "I shall, Nami-swan!"

"Of couuurse..." She said, unenthusiastically. "Oh wait!"

"What?"

"I didn't go to the bathroom!" She rushed all around the ship. "I CANT FIND IT!!"

"Look to your left!" She did.

"Oh." She ran in.

* * *

At the Market...

The 3 walked into a women's clothing store. _These would fit perfectly for Zoro._ She snickered.

Sanji picked up an amazingly short denim miniskirt. "Would you like this, Takono-chan?"

"Who would? It's too short." She found one black shirt with a Mugiwara jolly roger, and white sleeves. "Why would they sell pirate flag merchandise?"

"I guess its like one of those shirts that say 'I'm evil' or 'I never listen' or something like that." She shrugged, and took the shirt.

Sanji walked over to Nami and showed her the 30 tiny miniskirts he found. "How about these?"

Nami took them all from him and put them down. "Can't you think about something else other than miniskirts?"

He thought a little. "Do you still have that beautiful dancers outfit I bought you?" She let out a deep sigh and walked away. Takono was still walking around, a little embarassed about this morning. "The one day I go out, I had to have a deep manly voice." She whispered.

A half an hour later, they had some clothes.

Takono kept going in and out of the dressing room. There were a lot of "MELLORINE!"s, and "We should buy that"s, and only so much were rejected before they were worn. This is because...they were all miniskirts, big V-necks, belly-shirts and short shorts that Sanji picked out. Of course he was disappointed at the end.

Nami walked up to the counter. She whispered, "I still sound kind of like a girl so I'll do the talking."

"Hi, I'd like to buy these, please."

The man at the counter took them. "Of course, they would look gorgeous on you, miss!" He checked the prices, adding them up.

"They're not for me. They're for her." He turned his head to Takono and smiled.

"They would look just as good on her too!"

"Wh--" Takono covered her mouth. She forgot she still sounded like Zoro. She wanted to point to Sanji and ask 'What about him?'.

"Hm?" He thought he heard a deep voice somewhere. "Why is she in Pajamas?"

"Uh..." Nami looked at Takono. "Long story."

"Ah. Okay. That'll be...900,000 beli." Her jaw dropped to the counter. "WHAT?!"

"Whoops! I forgot there's a sale today! 630,000 beli actually! Everything is 30 percent off today!" Nami let out a deep sigh in disappointment.

Takono felt guilty. "I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble when it comes to money. Can I pay you back somehow?"

"It's fine. I'm offering it." Takono sighed, still feeling guilty that Nami has to pay so much for her. "Now could you please pick an outfit to wear and change into it?" She sighed once more, then walked into the dressing room.

Sanji was leaning on the wall, thinking of what she would look like if she had worn what he picked out. The visions in his head caused blood to drip heavily to the ground. "Sir, are you alright?!" A man asked. Nami glanced at Sanji, then told the man, "If he makes his face like that, he's fine. Just get something to clean the carpet and plug his nose." He nodded and ran into the room that had a sign saying 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' over it.

Takono walked out with a black, white-sleeved shirt with a picture of Doskoi Panda's face on it and the word "DOSKOI" written in a weird Build-a-Bear styled writing. She was also wearing jeans and white NIKE sneakers with the big NIKE symbol on the sides of each shoe. (NIKE? I'm changing OP a lil' too much, aint I?) "So are we just going to stand here all day?"

Sanji gave her a big hug and said, "As you wish, I shall treat you to anything you like!" She pushed him away. "How come all day and yesterday you've been treating me like your girlfriend?" Sanji didn't want to disappoint her at all. "I'm sorry."

"Sanji-kun is like that, Takono. He'll do that to a complete stranger any day."

"Oh, so now I'm a complete stranger?"

"What? No! You're part of our crew! We're nakama!" _Nakama_... how long has it been since she's heard that word? She felt good just hearing the word, so she just smiled!

"So! Any particular place you want to go?"

"TOY STORE!!" She jumped. Nami sweatdropped. "N...no"

"Ice cream?"

"Nope. Anything we don't have to pay for?"

"Um..." She thought a while. "ANNOYING EVERYONE ON THE CREW!!"

"Er...o...kay?" Nami thought it was a little weird but she didn't care as long as she wasn't bothered.

"Now. How do we get our voices back?"

"I don't know." Sanji looked at his palms as he lights a cigarette. Takono didn't really care anymore. "I'm going back to the ship." she started running in one direction.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to Nami. "Where is it?" Takono pointed to the Mugiwara flag near the horizon. You'd have to be blind to miss it. "Oh. Duh." She started running again. "LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN--" She stopped as soon as she saw a cloaked figure. She saw the look in his eye and knew exactly who it was. He turned his head and walked away, leaving Takono with a blank stare on her face.

Nami checked to see what happened. "Takono? Are you okay?"

"..."

"Hellooo?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Wh...huh?"

"What happened?"

"Uh...nothing you should be worried about. Come on. Let's just go back to the ship." Sanji ran to Takono with another item he bought. A string bathing suit. (or whatever its called.)

"You sicko!" The two exclaimed.

"Eh?" He looked at it and hid it behind his back, blushing. "Whoops! Must've stuck to it accidentally!"

"Riiiight."

"Here's what I got you!" He brought out a Panda plushie. "Aww! Sanji! It's so cute!!" She hugged it tightly.

"I'm glad you like it, Takono-chwan!! And by the way, since we still have this ol' string suit, how's about you try it on--"

"No." Blue lines surrounded his eye. Immediate reject. Oh his poor dreams.

"Okay. Okay. He threw it behind him and a hobo caught it."

"Yippee! Decorated floss!" The hobo shouted. "I'll be rich!!" He ran off, leaving the three in utter confusion.

"Some people are real idiots." Nami said.

* * *

"LUFFY! SUTA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Usopp shouted.

"You two..." Deji added, with a vein popped on her forehead.

"Waf?" The two had stuffed mouths. The entire fridge was empty. The walls were licked clean of every crumb.

"What's worse than the original Luffy..." Usopp murmured.

"YOU MEAN THERE ARE TWO LUFFY'S?!" Suta jumped up with hearts surrounding her.

"SUGEHH!!" He had stars surrounding him.

"I give up." The two said, heading for the kitchen door.

"You think Sanji would mind?" Luffy asked.

"Nah! He's reaaaally nice! He wouldn't be mad at us!"

* * *

"YOU ATE OUR ENTIRE FOOD SUPPLY?!" Sanji roared. _Scary!!_ The two thought.

"B-B-B-BUT WE WERE HUNGRY!!" Luffy and Suta tried to defend themselves.

"URUSAI! I DONT WANT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!!" He calmly walked over to Suta. "I'm sorry I yelled so loud at him. Please forgive me, Suta-swan."

"Okay! As long as I'm not in trouble!" She grinned.

"Mellorine! I'm happy!" He had heart eyes.

"What about me?" Luffy whined.

"URUSAI!" Sanji's hearts went away. "I'm never improper to a lady!"

"What about the rest of us!"

"I don't care about the rest of you. The ladies come first. Understand?"

"First for you to yell at?" He tilted his head.

WHACK!

He was flying out of the kitchen and onto the deck. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Suta backed away. He turned to look at Suta. "I'm terribly sorry if I scared you! Please forgive me!" He pleaded.

"Uhh..." She was pretty scared, so she ran out. "I'M GONNA SEE IF LUFFY'S OKAY!" (DOINK!) _She hates me._ He thought. But he wasn't too depressed. NO! HE ISN'T HEARTLESS, he just knows that if it was Suta, she'd forget how scary it was and forgive him sooner or later.

30 seconds later, she skipped in. "Sanji! Foood!" She forgot everything!

"You and Luffy ate it all."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!" She pouted. "Oh wait! The ships aquarium!" Her stomach started to feel a little sick. "Never mind. I'm not hungry. He smiled. "Come back anytime, Suta-swan!" She walked out, then burped. "ALL BETTER!" He chuckled.

Luffy walked back in.

"What'd I just say--"

"Sanji." He listened, because his captain sounded a little more serious."I'm thinking. What can Takono do?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean...We have a navigator, cook, marksman, swordsman, doctor, archaeologist, and a shipwright. What is Takono?"

"I..." He stopped to think for a second. "Didn't really think about it like that. But Deji and Suta-swan aren't...no wait. a hawk and a multi-fruit user."

"But, she's still our nakama." Luffy smiled. "Talented or not, she's on my crew."

"She must have SOME talent. No living human being has gone through life without a specialty."

"Like Suta's amazing people-drawing skills and Dejis amazing animal-drawing skills?" (Deji, Suta, DONT DENY IT!!)

"You think she could draw too?" Luffy scratched his head. "Dunno."

Suddenly they heard a scream. The two thought it was Zoro, but they just remembered that everyones voices were still mixed up, so they assumed it was a girl.

They realized, after looking, no one was in trouble.

"AHH!! SUGOIIIIII!!" Takono had stars surrounding her, gazing at a combination of Deji and Suta's drawings in one. "HOW DID YOU TWO DO THIS?!"

"It's not so great." They denied.

"Are you kidding? I could never draw so well!"

"Maybe someday you will!" Deji smiled.

"Yeah! You'll be so much greater than us one day!!" Suta added.

"Can I doodle on the back?" She asked, nicely.

"Sure!" Takono grabbed a pencil and flipped the paper over, drawing 3 chibis. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, shoulder to shoulder in the picture. Suta and Deji now had stars in their eyes. "How...do...you...do...that...?"

"What? This? It's terrible!" Takono told them. Suta grabbed the paper. "It is NOT!! THEY LOOK SO CUTE AND CUDDLY I WUVVLES IT SO MUCH!!" She hugged the piece of paper.

"They do not!!" Deji glanced at the paper. "Eh, Sanjis the only one that doesnt look cute."

"Really?" Takono looked back at it. "I thought I drew him best."

"Nah." She kept staring at the Zoro chibi.

"Deji just doesn't like Sanji too much." Suta explained. "I dont know why."

"Does the word ero come to mind?"

"He can't be JUST ero! There has to be a side of him you like!" Takono exclaimed.

"Name it."

"What part of him, besides the perverted part, don't you like?"

"Curly brow."

"Thats it?" She was confused. "His curly eyebrows? Thats it?" Deji nodded."

"I'm confuzzled." Suta and Takono both said.

"That's not even a word."

"IT'S A WORD BECAUSE I SAY SO!!" The two yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez!"

"Takono, by the way..." Suta was curious. "Do you know why other artists?"

"Well..." Just then a waver sped by the ship.

And a scream shouted in the seas as it flew into the sky, "HOW DO YOU DRIVE THIS THING?!" The waver was about to land right into the sunny. Suta raised her hand so her palm faced the waver, and used telekinesis to make it float.

Takonos jaw dropped to the ground. "I thought you ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi..."

"I did. It came with the fruit. My fruit gives me every devil fruit power there is." Deji immediately spread her wings, which grew out of her back, and turned completely into a hawk, and grabbed the shoulders of a girl who was holding on tight to the waver, because she was upside down. Right when she was carefully brought down to the deck, Suta slowly put the waver on the deck as well.

Takono stared at the girl. _I know her. HOLY CRAP!! IS THAT--_

"Kurry?!" She bent down to take a closer look. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes. She had a white shirt on with blue spots on it and a little pig head in the corner. (Tis her favorite shirt, of course! XD) She also had jeans on and black sneakers with white flames on them. She opened her eyes, identifying where she was.

"Takii??" She called out. She quickly sat up. "What're you doing here??"

"Looooooooooooooooooooooong story, dude."

"'Takii'?" Everyone asked, since everyone heard the noise and came to the deck to check it out.

"Oh. My nickname. Me and Kurry were friends since we were four! Trust me! We go WAAAAAAAY back!"

Kurry looked around, not completely scared by the jolly roger. "So you're a pirate? On the mugiwara?"

"Yep! Believe it or not, I'm a pirate."

"You have outdone yourself. You know that?" She nodded, hyper.

"Why do you sound like a guy?" She asked.

Zoro ran to the girl as well. "Wait a second! How much trouble do you get in?!" Sanji stepped on his foot. "Baka. You just met her. Treat her with respect." And he had heart eyes. "ANOTHER GIRL!! MELLORINE! THEY JUST KEEP COMING!!"

"Baka. AND I DIDN'T _JUST_ MEET HER!! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!!"

"..." Silence.

"EHHH?!" Everyone yelled in surprise. Silence go bye-bye.

"She's my annoying, irritating, troublemaking little sister."

"Weird. I never knew her last name!" Takono smiled.

"You're even more irritating." She smiled bigger.

Kurry remembered something. "GRANNY!!"

"Eh?" Zoro asked.

"Granny made a remedy for anything! Remember? She warned us that if we went to the Grand Line, every year a group of people always switch voices as they're alone together! It's an yearly acute disease!! Once you have it, no matter what you never get it again! Like chicken pox!" She dug her hand into her pocket and took out a bag of powder.

"You still have that?"

"It only needs a few grains. Not a whole cup. Now get me..." She started counting. "11 cups of water." Sanji went and came in an instant with the 11 cups.

She sprinkled about an 1/8 of a pinch of blue powder inside each glass.

Everyone grabbed a cup and drank the whole thing.

"It tasted fruity." Takono looked in her glass.

"Nuh uh! Meaty!" Luffy argued.

"Fruits!"

"Meat!"

"Bananas!!"

"Beef!!"

"COLAAAAAAA!!" Franky yelled.

"The trick is also this." Kurry explained. "It doesn't taste like old medicine. It tastes like whatever you want it to taste like. But you can only take it for curing, not for eating."

Chopper was amazed. "H-how did your Baa-san make that? I'm a doctor! I HAVE TO KNOW!!"

Kurry couldn't argue. He was discovering something. That, and he was just too cute. "Alright. Here. I'll tell you." She took his hoof and walked into his medical room.

"At least I don't sound like grass head anymore."

"Whats wrong with that?" Zoro asked.

"A sweet, innocent little girl like me shouldn't have an annoying voice like you."

Zoro was laughing. "You call yourself sweet and innocent?"

"I can joke!! I know I'm evil. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Everyone joined in.

"Ah well. The night is done. Why dont'cha all sleep?"

A minute later everyone was asleep, except Sanji, who was thinking. "I _have_ to ask her. She would seem interested enough. I just _have_ to ask Takono-chan." He thought.

* * *

THIS IS HOW IT WORKS SO YOU DONT GET CONFUSED!

**BOLD**-Person

_ITALIC_-Who's voice they own

**Luffy**-_Nami_

**Zoro**-_Suta_

**Nami**-_Franky_

**Usopp**-_Takono_

**Sanji**-_Deji_

**Chopper**-_Luffy_

**Robin**-_Usopp_

**Franky**_-Robin_

**Deji**-_Chopper_

**Suta**-_Sanji_

**Takono**-_Zoro_


	4. Ace returns! AceKur is CANON!

Morning came.

Kurry woke up, in search of food. Well, she was half-awake, pretty much zombie-like. She walked into the kitchen, where everyone was, and walked over to her older brother.

"Oi, Kurry, you sleepwalking again?" She fell, and was caught by Zoro before she landed on the table.

"5 points for moss head!" Takono held out her hand for a high five from Zoro.

"No." She took her hand back. "Meh." She yawned.

"Oi Takono, if youre tired, go to bed. I'll eat your food so it doesn't go to waste."

"No thanks. I'll eat." She took a bite of her pancake, but her head immediately fell on her plate. "Muh..."

Luffy pulled her up so she could stay awake, but as soon as he let go, PLOP! She was where she started. "I have an idea." Zoro stood up, grabbed her face with one hand and held her upright with the other arm, then stood behind her so she was leaning on him. He held her mouth open and squirted syrup into her mouth. "Oi! Marimo! What're you doing to Takono-chan?!"

"Trying to wake her up!!" He squirted a little more syrup in her mouth.

Nothing.

Suta stood up, annoyed. "You gotta do it like this!!" She squeezed the syrup as hard as she could and it all POURED into her mouth. In her instinct, she swallowed it. Her eyes opened a little.

"See?" She grabbed some coffee and told Takono to drink it. She poured it into her mouth. But her eyes were too heavy. She closed them again.

"THATS IT! TIME FOR THE BIG GUNS!!" She grabbed a whole pack of sugar and poured so much of it into her mouth. Takono swallowed it, but didn't open her eyes.

"Great. JUST great. Now either she's going to be in the bathroom for god-knows how long, or she'll be so hyper I'll have to kill myself." Deji hugged Zoro. "NOO!!"

"Exaggerating."

"Don't even exaggerate about it." She hugged a little tighter.

Usopp tried doing the same, but Kurry just mumbled a little in her sleep, so slurred you couldn't make out the words, then she completely shut up, trapped in her sleep.

"Wake up!!" he snapped his finger in front of her face.

"DON'T EAT THE PORK!!" She shouted, then closed her eyes and dropped her head. Usopp put her back and backed away, scared.

"Okay, I didn't think I'd have to do this!!" Suta opened two big bottles of cola and shoved it all down Takono's throat. "DRINK ITT!!"

"Are you crazy, woman?!" Takono just yawned.

...

"Maybe it takes a while to kick in?" Usopp asked.

"Her digestive system is slowwww..." Deji said.

"What now?" Zoro asked. Sanji pushed him aside, and picked up Takono. "I'll take her to bed." Everyone except Suta and Luffy, who were too busy eating, had a disgusted look.

"Rapist." Deji muttered.

"So she can sleep!" He blushed. "What do you take me for, a pervert?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"FARTING TWINKIES IN THE WEST!!" Kurry shouted out of nowhere, then wiping off a little drool that hung off her lip. Of course, that startled Takono as well.

They jumped and woke up. Takono just looked at everyone. "What happened?" Deji wanted to know how she'd react, so she said, "Oh, nothing. Sanji was about to bring you to bed."

"WHAT THE--" She kicked, and her knee hit his head. "PUT ME DOWN!!" He accidentally dropped her, and Zoro grabbed her ankle.

"Why didn't you sleep longer if it was going to prevent trouble?"

She pouted. "I was hungry." She looked down, or in her case, up, and tried to reach for the floor, but couldn't. "Put me down!"

"Okay." He stopped holding her up, still holding her ankle. "AH!" Right when she was about to touch the floor, he pulled her up again. Sanji didn't know he wasn't going to hurt her, so he was going to run to Zoro, but couldn't because Franky held him in one place. Her shirt rode up a little because of that, and she pulled it down, embarrassed.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

He was laughing. "I just had to do that!"

"Oh ha ha. Can you put me down WITHOUT doing that?"

"Hmm... Nope."

"If you don't want my shirt to fall off, stop!" Sanji just imagined that and blood escaped his nose. Deji stood up and backed away, but then she saw Takonos face turn a little pink, because blood was rushing to her head. She turned into a hawk and took Takono's ankle, slowly putting her on the floor. "Thanks." She turned back. "No problem." She sat back down and grabbed a fork.

"Wow...so this is what happens at breakfast?" Kurry laughed.

"Shut up!!" Takono ate the rest of her pancake. Sanji sat next to her, but she just slid away a little. He felt bad because of that. Even if he didn't do anything, he thought she would hate him as much as Deji did. Deji didn't hate him, she just felt uncomfortable around perverts. Zoro sat between Sanji and Takono.

Takono looked at the panda on her shirt. "Oi, Zoro! I think you'd like this, wouldn'tcha?"

"I swear. If you weren't a girl I'd rip that panda right off your shirt."

"And keep it for yourself."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you wuvvles it so much!!"

"Somehow I think you WANT me to rip off the panda."

"Believe me! She does!" Kurry laughed.

"OI!" Takono yelled. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"If ANY of the boys did, I bet it'd give you _pleasure_..." She smiled.

"WHAT?!" She slammed her fist on the table.

"I bet," Deji started. "Sanji is DYING to rip off her whole shirt."

"Really? I bet he's dying to rip off yours." Takono replied.

"I bet YO MAMA!!" Kurry yelled, in her hyper mode, then started cracking up. Zoro sweatdropped. _I honestly don't know who's worse..._ He thought.

"She never stops, does she?" Takono poked Zoro to get his attention.

"Don't poke me. And no, she doesn't. Trust me." Zoro took a bite of his food.

Just then, Kurry sang off key, "TRUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Nami's glass shattered.

Everyone shut up. _I just found out who's worse..._ He thought again.

"Poke." Takono poked his shoulder.

"Unpoke." He replied.

"You can't unpoke! Poke!" She poked again.

"Unpoke."

"I just said you can't unpoke! POKE!" She poked again, but a little harder.

"Unpoke." He was clearly having fun, annoying the hell outta her.

"Grr...POKE!! POKE!! POKE!!" She poked 3 more times.

"Unpoke." He tried not to laugh.

Takono was frustrated, and took in a deep breath. "POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! POKE!! **POOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**" She kept poking and poking the same spot as hard as she could.

10 seconds of utter silence.

"Unpoke."

"GAHHHHHH!!" She hit her head in frustration. Zoro just smiled in humor.

"What're you so happy about? Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Why should I? I just found out even a spaz like you is easy to annoy."

She pointed her fingers out and pointed to Kurry and Zoro. "You two are DEFINETLY related." Kurry and Zoro high fived.

"And yet I get no high five."

Kurry held out her hand. "Hi five, dude!"

She knew Kurry was going to take it back as soon as she attempted. "No."

"Aw come onnnnn!!"

"No."

"BLEHH!!" She turned her attention back to her breakfast. Usopp sweatdropped. _No wonder theyre best friends..._ He thought.

"Takono-chan," Takono turned her head to Sanji. "Can I ask you something later?" She shrugged.

"Y'okay." Kurry walked outside to get some fresh air, when she saw a black boat outside. "What's that doing there?"

"Where am I supposed to put it?" Someone asked. She turned her head to see who it was.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before."

Her eyes widened at the man. "So hot..." She whispered to herself.

"Hi. I'm Portgas D. Ace. You're new, right?." He hugged her, seeing how happy she was to see him.

Instantly, without anyone seeing, her eyes became hearts and she was blushing hard. By the time he let go, her hearts disappeared.

"So, do you know where my little brother is?"

"Uh...umm..." She stammered.

"Oi, Ace!!" Luffy walked out.

"Long time no see!" He smiled. "Who's she?" Kurry was too excited to answer. Hearts flew around her in awe.

"Oh her? Her name's Kurry." He pointed to the happy, black haired girl.

"So, Luffy... nice ship. I almost didn't recognize it if it weren't for the sail." He blinked. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yep. You've outdone yourself when it comes to choosing ships."

"We didn't choose it, out shipwright built it." He pointed inside.

"Oh. So a huge ship like this was free for ya? Lucky." He put Luffy in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Ace! No fair!!" Kurry just kept staring. Takono was right behind him. "Kurry's got a boyfriend..." She whispered.

"Shut up..." She said, still happily staring at Ace.

"Youre in loooooove..." She whispered again.

"I said shut up..." Kurry answered with the same facial expression.

"Aw come on... I bet even he noticed..."

"Did he? Oh crap..." She turned pink from feeling so many things at once. Takono pulled on her ear and pulled her into the kitchen. "Get in here, chicken."

"BA-KAWK!" She clucked back.

Nami and Robin were just laughing at the whole thing.

Takono and Kurry didn't get what was so funny.

"Well, she is cute..." Kurry quickly turned her attention to the door, with hearts around her, and clasped hands. _I HOPE HE MEANT ME! I HOPE HE MEANT ME! I HOPE HE MEANT MEEEE!!_

"My god. What is wrong with you...?" A vein popped on Takono's head.

"How is it that when she's around you're less spastic?" Zoro asked.

"I dunno. We usually take turns trying to shut each other up." Ace walked in, taking Kurry's hand. "So..."

Kurry waited for him to continue, turning redder each second.

"Is she okay?" He asked Takono.

"Weird is normal for her. Trust me. I can't think of anyone as spastic." Zoro poked her shoulder. "Oi."

"Bleh." Zoro poked her waist this time, but seeing as how ticklish she was, she jumped and whacked him in the face with her elbow, with a little scream let out.

He froze. "What was that for?"

"Sorry! That always happens!" Zoro picked his head up. "So next time I do that I should wear a helmet?"

She growled a little. "I really hope you don't wear a helmet then..." She balled up her fist in his face.

"And what If this suddenly happens?" He poked his fingers into the sides of her waist, and she jumped again. "AHH!" Her arms twitched. "STOP THAT, TEMME!!" Zoro was laughing. He was having fun annoying Takono back. "OMAE..." She growled, and walked out.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Zoro felt a shoe heel hit the top of his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"If you knew that annoyed Takono-chan..."

"It's called payback, cook. She annoys me, I annoy her." He kicked him again and walked out.

"So..." Ace put a hand under Kurry's chin. "Wanna join the Whitebeard crew?"

"REELEE?!" She had hearts surrounding her. He nodded, then picked her up because he knew how much she wanted to be with him. (And wasn't that obvious?)

"Kurry, how do you know him?"

"Let me explain." Zoro interrupted.

* * *

Zoro was 16 years old, and Kurry was 14.

"Oi," He called in a more childish voice. "What're you staring at?"

"Firefist Ace..." She whispered, then held the piece of paper tight against her chest. "Onii-san, I'm in LOOOOOOVE!!" (Onii-san- Big brother) She spun around.

"My GOD. Love can change a person."

"Urusai." She kissed the picture shown on the WANTED poster. "He be miiiiiiine!!"

Zoro backed away a little. "Er...I'll just leave you two alone, Imouto-san." (Imouto-san- Little sister) He spun around and walked away to continue his training.

"Fine. BE that way." She stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Oh. I see."

"So I had my own fangirl?" Ace asked. Kurry wrapped her arms around his neck. "YUP!"

"Okay, let's go. Whitebeard'll kill me if he finds out I'm gone too long." He walked over to his boat.

"He'd better not."

* * *

Takono was sitting on a green lounge chair, looking up at the sky.

"Oi..." She looked next to her to see a blond man in a chair looking at her. "What're you thinking about?"

She sighed and looked back up. "Nothing really..."

"Takono-chan... can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Go ahead."

"You don't seem too interested."

"I am. Go ahead." She closed her eyes to block the sun. He put his hand on her cheek and turned her face, also showing a sad face.

She let out a deep sigh. "Alright, alright." She turned around. "Now I can listen with the sun in only ONE of my eyes."

"Sorry." He took his hand back, and she put her arm over her face to block out the sun. "So. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." She turned back on her back and closed her eyes. "Annoying sun..." She mumbled.

"NO! I mean nothings _wrong_... I just wanted to ask you something!"

"Okay. Ask."

"Are you listening?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Are you _SURE_...?"

"If I wasn't, would I be answering you right now?" She replied.

"Okay...good enough. Have you..." He started. "Have you ever heard of All Blue?"

"All who?" She turned her head and opened her eyes slightly.

"All Blue. It's a legendary sea." She immediately sat up. "Legendary?"

"How did that interest you so fast?"

"Well I've always been interested in the sea. If anything I love plants and animals."

"Then you'll love this." He smiled at her. She waited for her to talk.

As he explained to her about All Blue, Takono became amazed even more.

He stopped. "How are you so happy about it? Everyone says it doesn't exist."

"I don't care. I'll go to All Blue!!" She smiled a big smile at him.

"Really? And here I thought I was the only one."

"Sanji-kun," She started. "if you go to All Blue, can I come too?"

"REALLY?!" He asked excitedly. She nodded her head eagerly. "Who wouldn't want to visit All Blue?"

"People who don't think it's real." He looked away.

"I'M COMING!!" She threw her arms in the air and fell back in her chair.

"Thanks, Takono-chan...I really appreciate that..."

"No...problem..." She yawned between her words.

"Takono-chan, how is it that you believe it so easily?"

"Huh? Oh. I never heard many stories from my parents as a kid. Although they weren't around that long, I love the excitement of hearing them."

"Eh?" He misheard what she said about her parents.

"Nothing. It's nothing you should worry about."

"Tell me, please?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm serious. You shouldn't be too worried."

"Takii and Sanji, sitting in a tree..." They heard Kurry singing from a distance.

"SHUT UP!!" She shouted back. "We're not in love!"

"Don't be in denial!" She called back.

"Have fun having millions of fire babies with that guy." She joked.

"I will! Don't you worry!"

"Aw, sicko." She mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kurry yelled.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Takono yelled back.

"I can see you two are pretty close..." Sanji said.

"We usually annoy each other, but we're friends."

"_And friendship is an important thing._" They heard out of nowhere. "What was that?"

"Oh holy crap." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"_And where would I be without my dearest friends?_" A male ballerina leaped out of the crows nest.

Takono just stared. _An okama? How do they... Wait, don't tell me..._

"SANJI, YOURE GAY?!" She practically yelled at him. You could hear Zoro and Deji laughing so hard in the kitchen, tears appeared in their eyes.

"I'm not gay."

"Stop Jooooooooooooking Around!" He spun around in his pink ballet slippers.

"Bon Kurei?" Sanji asked.

Bon clay cried out tears of joy. "Y-YOU REMEMBERED ME! I'M SO HAPPY!!"

Sanji sweatdropped. "Who wouldn't remember someone so strange...?" He whispered.

"Mah?" He turned to Takono. "And who might this be?"

"And who might you be?" Takono answered.

"I am Bon Clay, miss."

"And...could you--"

"Ah!" He interrupted her. "Before you ask anything, tell me your name."

She sighed deeply. "Fine...Takono."

"Takono?" He pictured an octopus in his mind. (Tako- squid/octopus) "Unusual name..."

"Unusual name, hair, personality..." She continued.

"Of course, you don't know of my power, do you miss?" She shook her head.

"Ah, but let me demonstrate." He placed a finger under her chin. Not knowing what he was doing, she slapped his hand away and leaned back.

"Oh, I forgot. To work my magic, I must lay at least a finger on someone to make it work." (well, at least in movie 8 he does.) "Allow me to demonstrate once more."

She waited.

He placed a finger on the tip of Sanji's nose. He growled a little back.

"Touchy... But ah well..." He turned around. "With a little devil fruit magic, I present to you..." He laid his right hand on his cheek, and his body shape changed, plus, his voice deepened a little.

He turned around to show an exact replica of Sanji in Bon Clay's clothes. "...the work of the Mane Mane no Mi..."

Takono looked at him, then Sanji and back a few times, then her eyes immediately shone with amazement. "SUGEHHHHHH!!" She shouted. "ME NEXT!!"

"Oh, alright. He spun around 3 times, and on his fourth spin he became an exact version of Takono. "THIS IS SO COOOOOL!!"

"Stop Jooooooooooking around!! This is only a sample of my powers!" He bragged. "Not only does my face change, or my voice..." He opened his pink coat to reveal his blue swan shirt, with a woman-shaped body. "But so does my body!"

"OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!!" She jumped up and whispered into Bon Clay's ear.

"I'll do it." He smiled. In an instant, he laid his hand on his right cheek and became Zoro.

"I...'m not wearing underwear todaaay!!" He sung, and kept singing. Takono and Sanji were laughing, but of course Sanji was laughing harder.

"OI! TEMME!!" A green haired swordsman punched him in the head, and he returned to normal.

"My sincerest apologies..." He stood up, into a ballet pose. "But I was just entertaining my new friend."

"I CAN TELL." His vein popped, and he was glaring at Takono.

"What? I'm innocent."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!" He shouted.

"Na?" The Okama ballerina turned his head to see... "Mrs. All Sunday? What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, Mr. 2, but I'm their nakama as well."

Bon Clay was crying. "AHH!! FRIENDSHIP BLOSSOMING BETWEEN MY NAKAMA!! HOW HEARTWARMING!!"

"I AGREE, ANIKI!!" Franky hugged him, and they both cried together.

Everyone sweatdropped. "I see you've gotten to know Franky, too..." Everyone murmured.

Zoro whispered into Bon Clay's ear, after getting him to shut up. "Eh? Why?"

"Just do it." He grunted.

"Alright..." He touched his cheek and turned into Takono.

_Ho boy..._ She thought. Bon Clay walked over to Sanji, with a flirty tone in his voice. "Sanji-kuuuuuun,"

Takono hung her head in annoyance. _Oh lord... Here we go..._

"It's too crowded heeeeeeeeeere..." He also said in a little flirty-whine voice. Sanji was blushing. He knew it wasn't Takono, but he was nervous since it looked just like her in his perverted dreams. (Or any girl...)

"Uhh...um...er..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Please...stop..." He whispered to him.

Bon Clay/Takono put his hand on Sanji's cheek and pulled his face close. "What do you say we go into another room...and we--"

WHACK!

Bon Clay turned back to normal and fell. "OI! OI! OI! OI! OI!!"

Zoro sighed. "Well, it was still a little f--" Takono glared angrily at him. "OI..."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She stomped over to him and grabbed his collar. "What do YOU think?"

"Well it isn't working." He said, flat out.

"I know how to scare you."

"You do n--" Takono yanked his collar so he was forced to bend down, and their lips were a half a centimeter apart. Zoro was pretty scared at that moment, so he shut his eyes until he stopped. "Toldja." Deji's eyes were also shut. She didn't want to see anyone kissing Zoro.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. "Don't do that."

"And I should listen because...?" He pierced his fingers into the sides of her waist, and she jumped again. "STOP THAT ALREADY!!"

"And I should listen because...?" He mimicked. "Urusai."

As they kept arguing, Usopp whispered to Sanji, "They fight more than you and him do."

"Is that possible?"

"As far as I see, yes."

Zoro put up his fist. "If you weren't a girl I'd--"

"Aw you wimp! Too scared to hit a girl?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO START NOW??" He growled, just trying to scare her. It worked. "Uhh...No..."

"Exactly." He turned around and walked away. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll prepare the--"

"Don't draw on my face."

"AW COME ON!! Do you have to take ALL the fun away?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He turned his head. "Because, Luke, I am your father." He said sarcastically, and walked off.

"Oh ha ha. I'm getting a marke--" Just then her hyperness kicked in. "MARKERRRR!!" She ran at the speed of light to look for a marker.

Everyone was just scared. Suta and Luffy ran around in circles too, not knowing what they were doing. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"It took 35 minutes?" Usopp asked.

"That is how her digestive system is, marksman-san." Robin explained. Takono ran back. "ICOULDN'TFINDAMARKER!!"

"Calm down!" Deji said.

"I CANT!! IM JUST SUDDENLY HYPER OUT OF NOWHERE!!" Deji looked back. "Well, I wouldn't say NOWHERE..." She looked at Suta."

"What'd I do?"

"You poured coffee and sugar into her mouth!! What DIDN'T you do?"

"Uhhhhh..." She looked up thoughtfully. "Uncurl Sanji's eyebrow? LEMME START NOW!!" She jumped on Sanji and tried to untwist his curly brow.

"AH! OWW! OW! SUT-OW! PLEASE STOP!!" He pleaded painfully, seeing as how his brow was being forcefully pulled and some hair was being pulled off too. She let go, and took out some pliers out of nowhere. "TIME FOR THE BIG GUNS!!" She smiled evilly. He gulped.

Nami punched Suta in the head. "Oi! That's just gonna stretch his face permanently!"

"Luffy stretches his face all the time, and--"

"He's rubber." She interrupted.

"That makes sense..." She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay...ow..." He rubbed his eyebrow.

Takono ran off and was looking for Zoro everywhere to annoy him. "ICANTFINDHIMEITHERITSTHEENDOFTHEWOOOORLD!!" She screamed, frustrated. Suddenly she heard the toilet flush and a green-haired man came out. "What's with all the yelling?"

Takono started running, but Deji was holding onto her collar, so she was running in one place really fast. She pulled her so she faced Chopper and let go. Chopper tried to run, but he was run over by a pink haired psycho, who tripped over him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" He yelled, muffled under Takono's stomach. She rolled over so Chopper wasn't crushed.

"Oops. I forgot your guard point thing only works with a rumble ball. Sorry." Deji apologized, scratching her head.

"It's okay." Chopper walked into his medical room to continue making rumble balls.

Takono jumped on her feet and onto Luffy's back. "Tell me a storyyyyyy!!" She asked nicely.

"I don't know any..." He scratched his hat.

"How about the 3 little pigs?" Suta asked.

"Oh please. Like I'd want to hear about Zoro vs. a truckload of bacon." He sweatdropped at that. "Does she ever stop?"

"Nah...Ask Usopp. He's good at telling stories." In an instant, she jumped off of Luffy and ran to Usopp, then ran into him and they both fell. She then stood up calmly, as if she wasn't hyper anymore.

"I'm gonna go drink some milk." Takono walked over to the kitchen, calmly.

"Okay! Oi! Zoro--" Luffy was cut off.

"I was joking when I said that!!"

"Never mind!!" He called again. Deji's vein popped. "Get over that joke..."

"So..." Franky asked. "How do you know this man?"

"Na?" Luffy turned his head. "We found Princess Vivi in a whale and returned her to Arabasta. On the way there, we saw him hanging off a duck we used for bait."

"And you made Vivi-chan mad."

"Karoo wasn't eaten!!"

"He could've been." He took out a cigarette and lit it. At that moment, he felt a big impact crash into him from behind and he slammed down to the floor. It was Kurry and Ace.

"What happened?" He opened his eyes. "KURRY-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY??"

"You see what happens when you put gasoline in fire?" Ace reminded her. She laughed. "Nope!!"

Takono kneeled down to Kurry. "Deja vu..."

"So..." Kurry sat up. "Didja make babies with anyone yet?"

"Ewwww!! Is that all you have going on in your mind?"

"There are things in my mind you do not want to see."

"Somehow, I agree with you." Takono shuddered.

Ace stood up. "I'm hungry."

"We ate breakfast. I'm not cooking lunch for another hour."

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Luffy and Suta whined.

"Guys..." He looked back at them seriously.

"Awwwwww!!" They whined again.

"So, where are YOUR millions of babies?" Takono asked.

"We've only been gone for 10 minutes."

"But youre KURRY." She stated.

"True..." Kurry agreed. She stood up and pushed Takono into Zoro."Now show me YOUR ka-jillions and billions of babies!" Deji's jaw dropped. _WHAT??_

Takono and Zoro looked at each other in disgust, then yelled at Kurry, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"What mind?" She scratched her head.

"Oh yeah..." They sweatdropped.

She walked past them and grabbed their hands. "Go already!"

"Let go, Kurry!!" Takono said, pulling back her hand.

"And why would I want to--"

"Youre right." She turned around. "You're too good for her."

"Okay NOW I take that as an insult."

"Oh, so you DO want to--"

"NO!!" She slapped her forehead. "Forget you!!"

"Blame my ADHD."

"You always blame it on your ADHD. Get Chopper to get you ADHD meds or somethin'!" Takono seemed annoyed.

"MEH. FINE." She turned around. Then she turned her head again. "Just as long as I see green and pink haired--"

"NO BABIES!" They yelled at her.

"I don't get it!!" Luffy and Suta stated.

"Then I'll teach them where babies come from..." Kurry walked over to Luffy and Suta, but Deji covered Kurry's mouth."

"No! Keep their minds innocent!"

"Aww come onnnnnnnnn!!"

"No."

"BLEHH!!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

Franky and Bon Clay were just talking, Robin was watching what happened. (because I don't know what she'll do in the story. cuz she's UNDERCOVERRRR!!)

Usopp just ran into Chopper's med room, Luffy and Suta started playing tag.

* * *

"Ace, where ya going tomorrow?" Luffy asked.

"Hm... Maybe Whitebeards ship. You never know what may happen out on the open seas, so I figure maybe I can train more with him and defeat Blackbeard eventually."

"Isn't Beard-Ossan sick?" He asked.

"He'll get better eventually."

"You sure?" Luffy asked again.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." He looked back at Kurry. "So, ready to go?"

"Uh huh!!" She grinned.

"Have 'fun' on the ship." Takono said, sarcastically.

"We will..." Kurry replied quietly in a flirty voice.

"Oh you and your dirty thoughts." Takono said back.

"Okay, how do we get there safely? I dont trust Kurry with the gasoline AGAIN." She pouted.

Suta raised her hand into the sky to reveal a portal. "It'll take you to Whitebeard."

"Thanks." He smiled, then took Kurry's hand.

"Seeya!" Kurry grabbed Ace's hand and ran in.

In a second they were gone.

"YESSSSSSSS!! NUMBA ONE SPAZ ON THE SHIP AGAIN!!" Takono yelled.

"Oh no... more insanity? How is that possible when my sister LEFT?" Zoro asked himself.

* * *

Okay, I know its weird how every chapter is 5000 words. I don't know how that happens.

**Zoro**: of COURSE you don't.

**Takono**: Shut up you.


	5. A messed up head and a weird panda

Takono held up Sanji's bounty in front of her, also watching Sanji serving ice cream sundaes to Nami, Robin and Suta. Deji and Takono already ate 2 bowls, so they weren't hungry anymore. Deji was watching Takono make a little fun of Sanji.

They looked at his bounty picture. "Before..." Takono whispered, then put down the bounty. "After." They looked at Sanji. "The effect of smoking... and plastic surgery."

Deji couldn't help but smile. She liked making fun of Sanji. It was fun. (Hey, I think it's fun too. DONTCHU BLAME MEE!!)

"Oh how true." They heard Zoro say behind him. Takono pointed to the grass. "Go spend time with your family, boy."

"If only you acted like a GIRL instead of being such a tomboy..." Deji gave him an 'oi' look. "You're not so immature." He told Deji.

"Maybe I LIKE being me. DEAL with it." She stuck her tongue at Zoro. Zoro just stared. "I'm scared to imagine you as a parent."

"As long as I'm not YOUR mom, you have nothing to worry about. You're the definition of hell."

"What would that make you?"

"A psychotic freak?" She thought.

"Good choice." He nodded. Takono smiled happily. He then felt something jab him in both sides of his waist, and his arm hit Takono in the face. _Is this revenge or something?_

"HEEHEE! That was fun!!" Suta smiled.

Takono punched Zoro's cheek. "You almost broke my nose, Temme!!" Right when Sanji turned around...

Zoro was blocking her punches. "Oi! Stop that!" At one point, he had no idea where his arm went and he punched Takono in the head, knocking her out. Her eyes turned into swirls, and there was a red mark where he punched. Zoro felt a hard impact on his head. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Are _you_ crazy?" He answered. He tried to pull Sanji's leg off, but it stayed on his head, and each time he kicked it got harder. "ITAE! STOP IT!!" Deji and Suta tried waking her up as best as they could.

"AHA! I KNOW!" Suta snapped her finger.

"You can't use Zoro's shirts full of sweat."

"Awwwwwwww!!" She stuck her tongue out at Deji. Takono woke up and rubbed her head. She saw the two fight, and got angry, so she shoved Sanji away. "STOP FIGHTING!! I HATE VIOLENCE!!"

"Gomen! I'll stop fighting!" Sanji said in a breathless voice.

"And what'd you hit me in the head for? Some gentleman YOU turned out to be!" That confused the blond. "Eh?"

She twirled around and hugged Zoro from behind, and said in a soft voice, "Don't worry about me, Zoro-kun!!" And smiled. That left Deji, Zoro and Sanji in utter confusion.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH??"

Suta just stared confusedly. "She seems different somehow..."

"SOMEHOW?? SHE CALLED ME 'ZORO-KUN'!! HOW IS THAT 'SOMEHOW' DIFFERENT?!" She shrugged.

He pushed her off, not hard enough to hurt. "Okay...why did you just call me 'Zoro-kun'?" He asked calmly.

She blushed. "Errrr..." The blush told it all. That hit in her head made her hate Sanji and fall in love with Zoro. He could tell. Deji tried to convince herself otherwise. _It's not really Takono. She's just hit in the head. It'll go away soon._ She thought.

Sanji kneeled down behind her and gave her a hug. "Aw, you don't really think th--"

"GAH! GET OFFA ME, YOU PERVERT!!" She slapped him in the face and pushed him onto the ground. "What was that for?!"

He sat up and put his hand where she slapped him. He also felt nervous. Girls have turned him down before, but not like this. "I... just hugged you..." He said softly because he was thinking also.

"Yeah. Nothing to scream over." Zoro added, kinda annoyed. The blond stood up again and walked a little closer to the two. Takono just hugged Zoro again. "I said stop! I love _him_!!" Deji's mouth twitched a little from jealousy. Zoro just put his hands on her shoulders to pull her off, but stopped to think. _Maybe if she keeps doing that, dartboard'll go away._ It worked. Sanji didn't want to make her angry, so he walked away.

Takono hugged a little tigher, smiling bigger. "Now that he's gone I can spend time with Zo-kun!!"

He pushed her off, and held her by the shoulders. "LISTEN. We are NOT in love. You do NOT hate Sanji. And you DON'T call me 'Zo-kun'. Okay?"

She was confused. "Na?"

He took in a deep breath to control his temper. "You hit your head."

"No I didn't. Sushi-brow did."

"Um... actually...I did." She couldn't believe it. "B-but Zo-kun! How come??"

"You were annoying me and it was an accident!"

"Well... as long as it was an accident..." She shrugged.

"You're not upset?" He was confused.

"It wasn't your fault. I wouldn't even blame tobacco-lung cook." He smiled. Not because she was being nicer to him, but because of the names she gave Sanji. But he did appreciate how she's changed, except for her having a big crush on him.

Deij blinked. _I should just ask HER for names for Sanji..._

Suta was...asleep. From boredom.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" She hugged him, but calmly, then walked to Usopp and Chopper.

"Well the only good thing about this is that I haven't seen her at like a spaz this whole time." Zoro commented.

"Yeah, but I kinda miss the old Takono." Suta sat up, suddenly awake. "TAKONO'S OLD?!"

"Er... no." Zoro thought for a second. "Let me just see if she's just the same, or an actual girl."

Usopp was working, but stopped each second to see if Takono would say anything. "You thinking about something? You're pretty quiet."

"I'm just watching. It's just amazing how you can invent something so quickly." She replied. He shrugged and continued working.

Just then, a spider crawled down on Takono's face. "S-SP-SP..." Usopp and Chopper turned to see what happened.

"**SPIDER!!** **AHH!!**" She completely freaked out.

"Eh? I thought you liked spiders. Everytime we were near one you'd think it's cool!"

"NOT WHEN IT'S ON MY FACE!! AND NOW I HATE SPIDERS!! GET IT OFF!!" She shoved it off, and kept wiping her face in case it was squished.

"So, now you hate spiders?" She looked up. "Zo-kun?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Usopp and Chopper were giggling. "'Zo-kun'??" Zoro didn't care.

"So what now? You're going to get a marker and draw on someone's face? Stick pickles up my nose? Make me wear a bra? Anything?" She shook her head. "Why would I do that to anyone? That's pretty mean..."

He sighed. He was starting not to like this Takono. "That's it. I'm changing you back." He punched her head, but it just left a bump on her head.

"I don't think she's going to change back so easily."

"Eh?"

He heard some sniffling sounds from her, then she looked up with teary eyes. "Z-zo...ku-unn..." She sniffed. "Th-that h-hurt..." A tear rolled down her cheek. He just looked at her. _What is it going to take without causing THIS?_ He thought.

"Look. I have to change you back to your old spastic self. You're not exactly Takono without that."

"B-but..." She was still crying. "I d-don't wanna be spastic..."

"See? Your spastic self didn't cry so easily, and wasn't so petrified of spiders." He sat down next to her.

"I-I wasn't??" She wiped her tears, still weeping a little.

"No. So I need you to change back. You'll be nearly fearless."

"Nearly?" She asked.

"You still don't like heights."

"Oh..." She stopped crying, but wiped her tears.

"Just let me do this quickly. Alright?"

"Okay... but can you kiss where you hit my head? Please?" She asked nicely.

"Er...no."

"But it really hurts..."

"Alright...alright...sheesh..." He used his hands to tilt her head down and quickly kissed where he hit her so it was over with. "Okay, It's better now..." She smiled a little.

Zoro stood up and closed his fist.

She closed her eyes.

He put his arm back, ready to punch her head once more, but a hand stopped his arm. "Don't you dare hurt this woman. You've already made her cry." Takono looked up to see who was talking, then closed her eyes and ears because she didn't like him so much anyway. Sanji and Zoro ended up fighting anyway. She could still hear them, so she separated them again.

"Please, I asked you to stop fighting!!"

"But he made you cry!!" Sanji said back.

"Please...?" She asked nicely.

He lowered his foot and smiled. "Okay."

"Now I have to change her back." He put his swords down and pulled back his fist.

"OI!" He started fighting back again.

"GUYS! PLEASE STOP!!" Takono pleaded.

"Hold still!!" Sanji was about to kick Zoro's head, but he moved and his foot hit Takono hard on her head. He froze. He just hurt a girl. For once. She fell backwards, knocked out.

He removed his foot and hugged Takono as hard as he could. "I'MSOSORRYTAKONOCHANI'MSORRYI'MSORRYYYYY!!" He pleaded.

Zoro kneeled to both of them. "What'd you do?"

"SHUT. UP." He threatened.

She opened her eyes and punched Zoro. "TEMME!!"

He got hit in the stomach. "What'd I do?!"

"YOU ALMOST BROKE MY HEAD!!" Steam came out of her nose. "Wait a minute!!" She stopped. "Fine."

He put a spider in front of her. She just flicked it away. "Ooh. Scary." She said sarcastically.

"Any nicknames for me?"

"Marimo, grass head, moss head, bucket head, the grinch, oscar the grouch..."

"She's back." Everyone said.

"Let me just try one thing."

"What is it?" He hugged Takono. "Now call me 'Zo-kun'."

She shoved him off. "WHAT??"

"She's normal."

"WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALL YOU--"

"Because I accidentally hit your head and you fell in love with me and hated Sanji, and kept calling me 'Zo-kun'.

She just stared into blank space, then shivered. "No comment."

Sanji kept hugging Takono. "I'M SO SORRYYYY!!"

She turned her head. "What'd you do?" She rubbed her head. "And why does my head still hurt?"

Zoro smirked. "Well Sanji just--" Sanji glared at Zoro.

"He what?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "A'rite."

He put his arm around her neck, pulling her close so their faces were touching. "Takono-chwaan, you love me, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Define 'love'."

"Do you LOOOOOOVE me??" He stressed onto the word LOVE.

"Uh...no." She said flat out. He let go of her, afraid that she was getting annoyed. "Sorry to bother you..." He looked down.

"Eh? I just said I don't love you. That doesn't mean I hate you."

"WHOOPEE!!" He jumped on her back, not controlling what he was doing. "GAH! WILD MONKEY ON MY BACK!!" She exclaimed.

A banana was thrown at his forehead, but he didn't notice at all. "Aww, you two are so cute!" Nami giggled. Takono turned her head. "WHAT THE HECKS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Oh, nothing..." She turned on one heel and walked away, smiling.

"That's just her." Zoro pointed out.

"Oi, Zoro, you still owe me your debt!" She called out.

"That witch!!" He grunted. Takono observed his expression. "So I see you don't like her?"

"I don't really like her that much. As a nakama I do, but she gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Like me?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's worse." Takono pulled Sanji's arms off of her. "What does she do?"

"I borrowed money from her because my swords broke, and she's raising the debt because I can't pay for it!"

"That IS evil..." She replied. He nodded. "You don't know the half of it."

Nami sided Takono and Sanji's faces together. "Awwwww!!" Sanji was smiling pervertedly, but Takono tried to push him away. "What's with you, Nami?"

"It's just so much fun to tease you two! You really would be cute together!"

"What about YOU and him?" She pushed herself off of the cook.

"You usually call him 'Sanji-kun'."

"So do you!" She argued. "And he's making me!"

"I saw your conversation with him yesterday, and realized it when I saw how he looked at you!"

"He's always flirting with you and you don't ever seem to mind!"

"But he never looks at ME like that!"

"BUT-- YOU-- JUST-- ARGH!!" She slapped herself in the face. Nami and Zoro were laughing.

"Why would I love a pervert anyway? If I did he'd just take advantage of it!" Sanji immediately stopped smiling, and looked down in rejection.

"See what you did? Now kiss and make up!" Nami told her.

"NO! Now stop it!!" Takono was mad now.

"Aw come on--" Takono glared at her.

"FINE." She shut up.

"And who knows what he could've done..." She murmured. Sanji heard her. "B-BUT I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU!!"

"You would. You'd beg me for, like, 44 kids if we were ever married." His jaw dropped. Sure he was perverted, but not nearly as bad as that.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!" Deji shouted happily. His jaw dropped farther.

"I SWEAR I WOULDN'T!!" Sweatdrops surrounded the back of his head. '_Why won't they believe me?_'

"Okay... ok--THE SHOWER DOOR BROKE DOWN!! ROBIN WAS IN THERE!!"

"No I wasn't." She replied from right behind her. "D'OH!!"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise, I would never sexually abuse you. I wouldn't dare hurt a woman."

"I never said the word 'abuse'."

"Thats what you implied."

"Not exactly."

"Well I wouldn't peek at you!!" She gave him a funny look. "Were you there when I was changed into PJ's the first day I was here?"

"I carried you up and I walked out for Nami-san to change you!" She looked at Nami, who nodded.

She sighed, "Alright..." and walked away.

"Oi," Nami called. "so did you and him kiss and make up yet?"

"No, but me and Zo-kun will kiss someday!" His jaw dropped. "HUHH!?"

"I'm just kidding!!" He glared at her as she walked away. "Omae..."

She looked over the side of the ship, seeing something coming up. (wow. three -ings.)

It was a man with a panda head with the word 'PANDA' on his forehead. He put his black finger over his mouth. "Shh..." Then dived back down.

"Takono-chwan, what was that?"

"Ehh...nothing..." She walked into the women's bedroom.

* * *

Okay, a little short for a chapter, but...

1. THE STINKING FINALS ARE COMING AND IT'S GIVING ME A WRITERS BLOCK!!

2. I can't seem to find anything to add at this point.


	6. More spastic fun and a big red nose

Usopp was eating a tangerine from Nami's tree. He asked for permission, of course, because it was already off the tree. He closed his eyes, and a bird pooped on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked around for a tissue.

Luffy looked over Takono's shoulder, who was drawing a chibi Luffy, posing and yelling (written in japanese) "I'm king of the pirates!!"

The second she was done, Luffy grabbed it from her. "Hey!!" Takono was annoyed.

"It's so COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL..." His eyes widened.

"Pfft. Is not." She rolled her eyes. Suta ran in. "I wanna see! I wanna see!!" She took the drawing from Luffy. "SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Takono sighed. She took the canvas from Suta and grabbed some markers. "I have to outline and color it."

"But that'll take FOREVER!!" They whined.

"Do you want it to look good or not?" She asked back.

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!!"

She laughed at their excitement. Those two were never boring. "So don't distract me or it'll get messed up or maybe take longer to finish."

"How long'll it take?"

"Maybe...20 minu--"

"THATS TOO LONGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" They whined again.

"If you keep doing that it'll take an hour." The two shut up.

3 minutes later...

"Are you done yet?"

"N...ope."

5 minutes later...

"Are you done yet?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

7 1/2 minutes later...

"Nowwwwwwwwww??"

"What does it look like?" She showed him the canvas. She had to color in his shirt and skin color.

10.7 minutes later...

"DONE!!" She signed her name in black marker. 'From Takono, to Luffy' it read in her own messy handwriting.

Luffy and Suta were already asleep by that time. They had short attention spans. She put the drawing on top of Luffy's stomach. "Sleepyheads. I'll get a marker."

Out of nowhere, she felt a rush of cold water going down her neck. "GAAHH!! C-COLD!!" She screamed, frozen from the ice-water.

The water stopped coming and she heard a familiar laughing behind her.

She turned around and saw a green-haired man with an open water bottle in his hand. "That's revenge for every annoying thing you've done to me!!"

"Name ONE."

Instead of him explaining it, I'll just put in flashbacks! :D

* * *

FLASHBACK 1

_She stood up immediately. "JUSTREELEEHYPAAAAAAR!!" She ran up to him just as fast and gave him a big hug. "O-OI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" She hugged tighter, but at that point, air was forcefully pushed out of Zoro's chest. "GET...OFF...ME..." She stopped hugging and reached for the top of his head where she kept petting his unbelievably fuzzy green hair. "ZOROHOW'DYOUGETSUCHFUZZYHAIRLIKEATEDDYBEAR?!" He stood up straight so she couldn't reach. She kept jumping up and down, trying to reach for his hair. "OI! NO FAIR!"_

_"I don't care." She grunted, ran behind him and jumped on his back. "PIGGYBAAAAAACK!! WHEEHEE!!" She squealed like a two year old girl and started to giggle. The sugar was controlling her!_

_"GET. OFF. NOW." She pouted._

_"AWW! COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"_

_She yelled in an extremely whiny tone._

_"You are REALLY annoying. You know that?" She nodded. "YES!" She made a fist and puched the air as if she was saying 'Mission Accomplished'. But she was quieter when she eyed Zoro's golden earrings and her eyes widened and sparkled. "It's so shinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."_

_Zoro deeply sighed. He couldn't stop her, but since she was on his back, he took her legs so she wouldn't hold on so tight and he took her to the kitchen. "CAN I HAVE A COOKIE, MOMMY??" She hugged Zoro tighter._

_This was getting creepy. "'__MOMMY'?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'MOMMY'?!"_

_"No, Mommy."_

* * *

FLASHBACK 2

_"I am NOW scarred for a long period of time now."_

_"Life?" Deji suggested._

_"Nah. I'll probably forget how creepy this is in, like, a month or so." Takono replied. She looked back at Zoro with a disgusted look. "Uh... wash your underwear...3 times..." Zoro growled at her._

_Deji wanted to mess with Takonos head now. (its FUN to make people do this! Dont tell me not to! -throws a chinchilla on your head- FEED IT A PEANUT AND DO THE WALTZ!!)_

_"How about he wears one of YOURS next!" Zoro and Takono had the same creeped out look and both screamed "EHHH!?"_

_Deji wanted to continue but she started to laugh first._

_"Or the cook can wear YOURS!!" Deji immediately stopped laughing after Takono said that. "Wait, I dont even HAVE any other clothes now."_

_Deji blinked. "Youre right..." Zoro walked towards the door, forgetting what happened. "Maybe I can persuade Nami to buy you clothes..."_

_"Yeah, you do that, Captain Underpants."_

_"URUSAI, TEMME!!" Steam was coming out of his ears. Takono was clearly having fun making fun of him. (Oh, I ALWAYS do! :D)_

_"Just change back into your clothes and walk out!" Takono suggested._

_"I WOULD, but..." He pointed to a towel on the floor._

_"You came all the way here from the shower to do THIS??" Deji asked. Zoro was nervous. "Maybe..." He let out a deep sigh. "So what do I do?"_

_"Its a red towel. wrap it around your neck and RUN--No, FLY TO THE MENS ROOM!!" She started laughing._

_Zoro glared at her. "I. HATE. YOU."_

_"It was your fault in the first place, girly man!" She poked his nose._

* * *

FLASHBACK 3

_"Pantie man, Pantie man. Does whatever a pantie man can--"_

_"**ENOUGH ALREADY!!**"_

* * *

FLASHBACK 4

_"KANPAI!!" Everyone drank. "WAIT! Theres more! TO CAKE!"_

_"KANPAI!!"_

_"To the island!"_

_"KANPAI!!"_

_"TO PANTIE MANS FUZZY HAIR!!"_

_"**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, TEMME!!**" Zoro yelled again._

* * *

FLASHBACK 5

_Zoro rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I know who it is."_

_Takono mimicked in a higher, squeaky Zoro-voice. "Well, at least I know who it is." Zoro glared at her._

_"Could you be quiet?"_

_She did the same voice. "Could you be quiet?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Shut up!" She tried not to laugh._

_"STOP IT!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"ARGH!"_

_"ARGH!" Zoro was frustrated. "I. HATE. YOU." He glared at her._

_"I'm okay with that!" She said normally. She smiled._

* * *

FLASHBACK 6

_"Because your face is red." Nami said, smiling. Takono looked down, trying to ignore them. "I like barbies." She said._

_"Eh?"_

_She turned around with sparkles in her eyes. "I LOVE BARBIES SO MUCH!! I DONT CARE IF I'M GONNA BE THE WORLDS BEST SWORDSMAN! I'LL ALSO BE THE WORLDS BEST BARBIE COLLECTOR!!" Zoro glared harder at her. She didn't care._

_"I'll comb their hair, do their makeup, and someday I'll find someone who looks JUST like barbie and marry her!" Zoro reshaped his fork with the tight fist holding it. Deji was just scared looking at that, so she slid away from him a little._

_"And I'm going to own a puppy and give it a million pink bows!!" She continued in a babyish voice._

_Zoro couldnt help but yell. "URUSAI!!"_

_Silence._

_"You scream like a girl." She added. Zoro usually wouldnt get too mad that easily, but seeing as how annoying she was to him..._

_"Well at least I'm not as weak as you." He glared._

_"Hm...me against a guy with muscles filled with pudding..." She put her finger on her chin. He grabbed her whole hand, but not hard enough to damage her hand, just to hurt a little._

_"Does this feel like pudding to you?"_

* * *

FLASHBACK 7

_She looked at him,disgusted. "On second thought, keep him." Sanjis jaw dropped down to the ground. "TAKONO CHAN! YOU THINK I'M GAY?!" He yelled in a soon-to-cry tone._

_"Nope. Just Zoro."_

_"You are GETTING ON MY NERVES!! YOU KNOW THAT?!" She couldnt help but smile. "So my job is doing well so far?"_

_Zoro took a knife and quickly stopped it in front of her face, causing her to flinch. "I'm seriously gonna stick this up your nose if you don't shut up." She took another knife and pushed his knife away. "On guard!"_

_"Oh no. I'm not going to fight you."_

_"Whats a matter? You afraid to hurt a girl? Or are you chicken 'cuz I'll beatcha?"_

_"I'm not fighting you."_

_"Youre a chicken."_

_"I am not!"_

_"Chicken!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"CHEE-KON!!"_

_"If I fight, will you shut up?" She nodded eagerly._

_"FINE." He grabbed one more knife, (metal knifes, not sharp metal knives. just knives with teeth. dont you worry.) and put it in his other hand._

_"ANDALE! ANDALE!!" She stuck her knife out._

_Zoro looked at her, confusedly. "What're you doing?"_

_"How should I know?" He sweatdropped, looking at everyone else. "Of course." He whispered. "Clueless."_

_"I HEARD THAT!"_

* * *

FLASHBACK 8

_"Oh how true." They heard Zoro say behind him. Takono pointed to the grass. "Go spend time with your family, boy."_

_"If only you acted like a GIRL instead of being such a tomboy..." Deji gave him an 'oi' look. "You're not so immature." He told Deji._

_"Maybe I LIKE being me. DEAL with it." She stuck her tongue at Zoro. Zoro just stared. "I'm scared to imagine you as a parent."_

_"As long as I'm not YOUR mom, you have nothing to worry about. You're the definition of hell."_

_"What would that make you?"_

_"A psychotic freak?" She thought._

_"Good choice." He nodded. Takono smiled happily._

* * *

"...okay, maybe that ONE time..." She said thoughtfully.

"ahem." He coughed.

"...maybe those FEW times..."

"a-HEM." He coughed again.

"Those... couple times??"

"A-HEM." He coughed a third time.

"Don't push it."

He poked her forehead, pushing her a little. "PUSH."

"Ha ha. My sides ache." She retorted. She did the same to him. "PUSH."

The two kept shoving each other with their fingers, repeating 'PUSH' from one to another. Eventually, Takono stepped back and accidentally stepped on Suta's stomach. "BLAGH!!" Air was forced out of her, then she fell back asleep. It startled Takono and she almost tripped.

"See what you almost made me do?" She poked Zoro's chest.

"You started it, you pink-haired little freak!!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH PINK HAIR, MARIMO?! AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" (Edward Elric moment...) She yelled back. He compared her height to his, showing that she was up to his shoulders. "Omae..."

"Little." He repeated.

"OI! STOP THAT!!" Her fists clenched from frustration.

"Only if you stop annoying me."

"If I did that, that would destroy the time balance of the universe and cause an apocalypse upon the Earth." He stared at her, poking her head.

"Did that just come out of your mouth? It's something more intelligent that something I'd ever hear you say."

"Oh, you don't know WHAT I can do..." She smiled.

"No I don't. And somehow, I don't think I want to." She smiled a bigger smile.

"Wow." The two looked behind them to see Robin. "Swordsman-san, you and Takono-nee-chan fight more than you and Cook-san. And it's only been a few days."

"Is that even possible?" Zoro asked.

"At least I proved something!!" Takono stated.

"Which would be...?"

"That I'm much better than an annoying cook at making you mad!!" She laughed.

"Temme..." He sighed, then turned to Robin. "Anything happened?"

"No, not really. I just heard you two fighting. Nothing else." She looked at the sky.

"It's easy! Watch!!" She stepped back, and ran to Zoro, then jumped on him. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"GET OFF!!" Robin was just laughing.

"I think I'll leave you two alone..." She said, walking out.

"Get her offa me at LEAST!!" Zoro demanded, trying to push Takono off.

"If I must." She crossed her arms against herself, and hands appeared under Takono to push her off. "Meanie." She crossed her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a ship nearby...

"Buggy sencho!!" Cabaji came running in.

Buggy let out a loud snort. (You know that sound he makes when he's sniffing HARD and the booger goes in his mouth so he can spit it at someone? YECHH...)

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy??" He turned around.

"You're... hugging a panda..." Buggy looked at his hands and threw the stuffed panda behind him in embarrassment. "Ehehehe... Nothing for you to worry about!!"

"As I was saying... I've spotted the Strawhats ship nearby!!"

"You WHAT?!" He looked out the window. "I don't see i--Oh. The jolly roger gives it away."

"You want us to attack?"

"I say we take a hostage. Those fools are very fond of Nami."

"That stupid redhead? Who knows... maybe--"

"WHO'S NOSE IS RED AND STUPID?!" He punched Cabaji in the head. The result was a bruise on his head.

"Gomen... but I was saying... maybe we don't need a hostage."

"We don't?" He looked up in thought. "Come to think of it, that WOULD be trouble... and Nami IS a theif... she'd steal anything." He looked in Cabajis eye. "We also have to be careful. I heard the infamous Nico Robin joined those men."

"N-N-Nico R-Robin, sir?! The demon child?!" Cabaji was terrified.

"Yes. Her."

"So what do we do?"

"I have a plan..." He scratched his chin.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT ITS SHORTTTTTTT!!

(calms down) but I'm also sorry to say that because of something this summer, I won't be updating for a while.


	7. The battle ends! THE CALL!

"ATCHOO!!" Takono sneezed in her hands. "Gross..."

Luffy handed her a tissue. Her reply was 'Thanks' with a stuffy sound on the n. She blew her nose and sniffed.

"Are you okay?" Suta asked her. Takono sniffed again and nodded. "Just a little sick."

"SICK?! SICK?! CHOPPER!!" Luffy and Suta both freaked out, running in circles, remembering when Nami was sick.

Takono sweatdropped. "I'm not gonna blow up. (sniff) I've been sick before. (Koff! Koff!)"

The two stopped. "Rea--"

**BOOM!**

The 3 heard a cannon shot blown from not too far away. The 3 recognized it. It was Buggy's ship.

Takono ran inside the nearest room. "GOING IN!!" She shut the door behind her, but then turned around to watch the fight.

_**Takonos POV**_

I can't believe it! Our-- well THEIR... first fight! Well... at least with me around...

The jolly roger had a big red nose and lines going through the eyes. What, is this a pirate ship or a circus?

And the answer to that question was the captain being a clown. His best men are a lion tamer and an acrobatic swordsman. Yep, this world's full of freaks.

"Big nose." I told myself. I heard a loud gasp, and a "Prepare the Buggy Ball, men!!" scream from the captain. After that, I shut my mouth.

The captain, who I'm just gonna name Buggy... (since his crew calls him that) was fighting Luffy, and through that door crack I was looking through, the Lion Tamer, a man with GIAAAAAAAAAAANT bunny ears, slammed the door open. And the door went RIGHT in my nose. Owie. He checked behind the door. I took a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG coat and put it over me. "Just a coathanger..." He sighed. He walked out.

"No treasure, captain. just a mysterious coathanger behind the door that shouted 'ow'." Pfft... mysterious coathanger... (giggle)

"Ah well, just a co--COATHANGERS DON'T GO OW!!" DAMMIT. SO CLOSE. Buggy slammed the door open again. My nose hurts!!

He pulled down the coat and I waved innocently. "Uh... hi...?" He smiled evilly. "You'll make a perfect hostage..."

He reached his hand out for my neck, but I freaked and kicked him right in the nuts. His expression was hilarious!! I could take a picture of it right now if I had a camera!! He fell on his knees and onto the ground, putting his hands where I'd rather not mention."Damn you... p-pink hair..." I smiled. I figured I'd punch him in the stomach too, but I thought I should be safe, so I walked away.

"W-Wait..." I spun around. "I'm not done with you yet... prepare to die a flashy death..." 'Flashy'?!

His hand detached from his wrist and headed for my neck again. I tried to dodge, but failed. WHAT KIND OF GUY IS HE?!

He picked me up from my spot. "Let... go... now..." I dug my nails into his hand. Glove. Whatever it was. His other hand had knives between his fingers. CRAP!! My legs couldn't reach him so I couldn't kick! I dug my nails in harder, but he didn't care.

"LET...GO...BIG...NOSE..." Uh oh.

He let go of my neck, frozen in anger. "WHAT... DID... YOU..." He forced a smile onto his face.

GULP.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could, and his sharp hand chased me. "OH COME ON! WHAT'D I SAY?!" I ran out of ideas and jumped in the water. A devil fruit user couldn't get me then! Hehehe!!

But stupid ol' me forgot that its his hand, not his whole body, so I'll be a wet corpse within an hour!! GRR! He pulled me out of the water from my collar, and pulled me in close to him. I was completely out of ideas so I kicked him in the nuts again. Oh I am SO HAPPY I was born a girl! Seconds later, he was back to normal.

"Are you ready to die yet, pink hair?" I was ready to give up, when...

"Ah...ah..."

"Hm?"

"ATCHOO!!" I sneezed all over Buggy. And got a droopy booger... "EWWWWWW... DROOPITY..." I put a hand over my nose, embarassed. Ehehe...

Grossed out, he let go, and I could breathe again!! That collar wasn't exactly a big V-neck. it was close to my neck and it practically chokes me by itself. Buggy was about to separate so his higher half could fly, but Robins hands came out of his shoulders and choked him. YEAH ROBIN!!

_**Buggys POV**_

My neck was being strangled by that 'Demon Child'. She's almost as bad as White or Blackbeard! She's interrupted pink hairs assassination. How DARE someone make fun of my nose?! Especially an annoying brat like HER!

The only people I wouldn't be too worried about is longnose, Roronoa Zoro, Nami and the tanuki. This one gets on my last nerve. She was also an idiot. She was running around the ship yelling "BOOGERS!! GIMME A TISSUE!!" She could've gone to the bathroom. Ah well. She'll die a flashy death like the rest of them.

The only problem with killing pirates is if you are one, you can't go collect money from marines. But as long as my reputation rises, I have nothing to worry about.

_**Luffys POV**_

(picks nose) I gots a boogie in my nose!

_**END POV**_

Takono stayed back, trying to think of how to beat them. She had no upper body strength, or fighting experience. She just watched everyone fight.

Usopp took out a rubber band and crouched down in front of Mohji. "USOPP wagooooooooomu..." SNAP! Mohji flinched and when he opened his eyes, Usopp was gone!

BONK!

Usopp was behind him with a rubber mallet, as the bunny-eared man fell to the ground.

Luffy brought back his fists. "GOMU GOMU NOOO..." He pulled his arms in front of him, shooting Buggy away. "BAZOOKA!!"

But Cabaji caught him with a lasso. "Not again, Captain." Buggy undid the rope around him. "Thank you, Cabaji."

Chopper took out a rumble ball. "Rumble."

GULP!

He swallowed it. "Jumpi--NO! GUARD POINT!" He turned into a big puffball and rolled around on deck to run over Buggy's crew.

Suta cupped her hands together, and when she opened her hands, a burst of blue energy bursted out at Buggy's crew.

Takono gasped. _THATS IT!!_

"LUFFY! USOPP! CHOPPER! C'MERE A SEC!!" The 3 stopped what they were doing and ran to Takono. "I have a plan..."

Buggy raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? I'm clearly the stronger one."

Takono stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid. "Blehh!! Says you!!" She spat and continued setting up her plan.

Luffy grabbed both sides of the ship and pulled himself back. Usopp glued his tabasco boshis to Choppers body. Chopper leaned on Luffy, with Suta behind him. Her and Luffy blushed.

"Ready guys?" The 3 nodded.

"Gomu gomu no..."

"Hissatsu..."

Luffy lifted his feet from the ground and forced Chopper into the air. "Super Wagomu Boshi!!"

Chopper readied himself. "Rumble..." in an instant, he became a big puffball again. "Guard Point!!" Suta was right on top of him. She surrounded Chopper with blue energy to put more affect on his landing. He landed over half of the crew and rolled around to run them over. As a result with Sutas devil fruit power, the men Chopper hit was wounded and badly burnt.

"Whoot!" Luffy and Suta hi-fived and hugged.

Takono couldn't help but smile. "My brains like a fat old man--BIG AND WRINKLY!!"

Luffy was confused. "Wha?"

"The more wrinkles your brain has, the smarter you are," Nami explained.

Buggy was frustrated. It was just him and less than 1/4 of his crew left. (7 people)

Luffy cracked his knuckles, then threw his arms back. "Gomu gomu no..."

Buggy put his hands in front of him for defense. "W-WAIT!"

"Bazookaaa!!" He shot Buggy into the air until he was out of sight. His arms snapped back, and he asked the 6 scared crewmates, "Anyone else?"

Everyone just ran onto the ship with the rest of the unconscious bodies and sailed away.

"That..." Everyone looked back at Takono. "WAS SO COOL!!"

Luffy smiled. "It's like this everyday!! Trust me." That made Takono even more excited. She was about to repeat herself even louder when everyone heard a faint 'buru buru buru buru...' from their Denden Mushi. Franky walked into the kitchen and picked it up. "Y'ello."

Takono and Suta walked in, hoping to eavesdrop. Franky handed the mic to Takono. "Its for you." She took the mic from Franky. She'd only been there for a week and she already got a phonecall.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Helloooo?" She was about to ask Franky if he heard a hangup noise, when she heard a quiet, ominous voice...

"Takono..." The voice called. She froze and couldn't breathe. Nobody knew why. She slowly hung up, with her hand shaking furiously. Suta waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

She gave no answer. Not even a blink.

"Takonoooooooo!!" She called again.

"Huh?" She turned around. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you su--"

"I'm fine... Really..." She walked out of the room, and after one step outside, she ran into the womens room and locked the door, all as fast as she could. She put her hand over her forehead.

"What just happened...?" She asked herself quietly. "How does he know I'm still alive...?"

She ran to a bed and punched the mattress as hard as she could, and stuck her face into a pillow. All you could hear was a muffled scream, 'NO!!'

Suta was staring at the womens room door. _Is she okay?_ She thought. Luffy ran up to Suta. "SUTA!! Wanna play... Suta?"

She looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah... just a little confused..." She looked back at him.

"Why?" She sighed. "Dunno."

Sanji was right next to the womens room door, staring at the door. "I hope everythings alright..." He sighed.


	8. Suspicion! She's been acting weird!

That night...

Sanji walked into the womens room to check and see if everything was alright. Takono had been acting weird lately, and he was worried. (As he would be... -rolls eyes-)

It was dark, and he could only slightly see something, without being too sure. On one bed, he saw someone, assuming it was her. "Takono-chwan..." He called out softly, trying not to wake anyone up. He softly laid his hand on her shoulder. "Takono-chwan..." After that last call, he wasn't too sure anymore that it was Takono, so he put his other hand on her cheek to turn her head, and he leaned forward to look closer.

The girl opened her eyes, and shreiked, slapping Sanji in the face and on the floor. In that instant, He saw a curl in he hair. It was Deji.

"SANJI, WHAT'RE YOU DO--" He jumped up and covered her mouth with his hands, desperate not to wake anyone up. "Shh! Shhhh!!" He kept shushing her until she was quiet, which took about 2 seconds. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize it was you!!" He explained as quietly as he could so she could understand. He took his hands off her mouth.

"But who would you kiss in the middle of the night?"

"Kiss? Oh. You thought I was... Never mind." He sighed. "The reason I came was... I thought you were Takono-chwan." She was confused. "Okay. Did you realize she was acting kind of... weird... lately?"

"Weird like how?" She asked.

"Well... like today, she froze after someone just called her name. Or one day me, her and Nami-san went shopping with her and she froze again after locking eyes with a man in a cloak. Or that she told us she was caught in rough waves and ended up on that island." He told her.

"Well I understand the guy in the cloak because maybe it reminded her of a nightmare or memory of something. But the Denden Mushi? And how would anyone end up being in a sea storm like that?"

He shrugged. "Fell in?"

"Even _you_ know she's not that dumb."

"Might've tripped." He looked down. "But we never know until she tells us herself." Deji nodded.

"Now I'm really tired. Can I go back to sleep now, or do you still want to talk to Takono?"

"It's fine. I'm a little less confused now." He walked out the door, and waved good night. He climbed into his hammock, and tried to sleep. But he kept on thinking...

"_...maybe it reminded her of a nightmare or memory of something..._"

_Memory..._ He thought... _Something must've happened to her... but what...?_

* * *

The Next Morning...

Takono was late to breakfast. She ran as fast as she could, which wasn't much because she was also tired. It was a fight between hunger and drowziness in her mind. Hunger won.

Nami swallowed her egg piece and asked Takono, "Why didn't you keep sleeping?"

"By the time I wake up..." She yawned in the middle of her sentence. "I end up being hungry."

Zoro stuffed a waffle in his mouth and asked, "Your nod gun sleep in your pa'cake 'gain, are ya?" The pancake muffled his words. She shook her head and sat next to Usopp, Grabbing a bowl, cereal and milk. She had a spoon.

Sanji was at the stove cooking more eggs, but he turned anyway to ask Takono his question. "Takono-chwan, uh...um..." He didn't know what to ask. Takono just stared.

"Uh... did the milk go bad?" Deji sweatdropped. Takono gave him a weird look. "No. Milks fine."

"O-Okay!! Just checking!" He smiled. She just didn't care and continued eating. Deji poked Sanjis shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I don't know what to ask!!"

"Leave it to me. We'll figure it out." She sat back down.

"What happened?" Zoro asked Deji.

"Nothing! I just asked Sanji if he remembered to...uh... um... BUY ME A PUZZLE! Yeah, uh... We had a bet that he couldn't get Nami to date him in one try, and he lost, so he had to buy me whatever I wanted, so I said 'I want a puzzle'!! and I was just wondering where it was!!" She smiled at him. Zoro thought suspiciousley about it, but as long as it came out of Dejis mouth and not the cooks mouth, he was fine with it, so he continued eating.

"Well DUHH! Nami wouldn't just GO! She's a hard-to-get kind of person. Not really anxious to go that easily. Did you do that so he'd get you a puzzle?" She laughed, and stretched her arm out to Deji for a hi-five. She hi fived Takono, playing along.

Sanji looked at the two. _She just seems happy. Either she is, or she'd hiding something! I just know it!_

Usopp sniffed the air. "Whats that smell?"

Sanji looked at his eggs, and saw them burnt to a crisp. He immediately turned off the stove and sighed. "Wasted eggs."

Luffy grabbed the eggs and swallowed them whole. "Not while I'm around!" Then he stuck out his tongue, running around yelling "HOT! HOTHOTHOTHOT!!" Suta opened a ketchup bottle and completely filled Luffys mouth with ketchup.

"Ahhh..." He smiled.

She did too. "Just like Scooby Doo!"

Chopper poked Namis shoulder and asked, "Are we near an island yet? I have to pick up more medical supplies."

She sighed. "Not for another week." Everyone groaned. They had nothing to do, and they were sure Luffy and Suta might eat all of their food by then.

That day...

Deji walked by Takono, with an idea.

Takono, on the other hand, was laying on her back, staring at clouds. "And that one looks like Chuck Norris, and that one looks like a monkey!!"

"Takono?" Takono flinched. She didn't expect someone to be there, and she was kind of embarassed to be talking to herself like that.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering. What was your past like?"

She blinked. "My past? You mean like when I was little, or before I joined the Mugiwara?"

"Both."

"Oh." She paused. "Well, um... it was..." She thought a little. "Abnormal."

Deji raised an eyebrow. "Abnormal like... how?"

"Well, I had, like, ONE friend and that was it. My sister counted too, but she kept bragging that she was older than me. You know how that is, when little kids want to be older because they think older people are in charge." She smiled. Deji giggled a little.

"Wait, you have a sister?" She nodded.

"She's like me, but a little girlier. Latest-fashion crap, jewelry, a little makeup, obsessed with hair..."

"How old is she?"

"She's like..." Takono thought a little. "6 and a half minutes older than me."

Dejis jaw dropped. "You're a twin?! Thats so cool!" She looked at Deji. "You're not? Isn't Suta your fraternal twin or sumthin'?"

"No, she's my little sister!"

Takono looked up, with her finger on her chin, and told herself silently, "So _thats_ why she looks younger than you..."

"Huh?"

"Nuthin'!!" She looked back at her.

"So are you guys identical, or fraternal?" Deji asked.

"A little of both." She explained, "She LOOKS like me, but her hair color's blue."

"Blue?" She repeated? "Your family certainly... has varietied hair color..." Takono nodded. "Yeahh..."

Deji sighed. She's learned nothing she was looking for. "Anything... else? Like, what were your parents like?"

Takono immediately spun around, facing Deji. "Umm... I really don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I dont... um... They weren't... around..." Takono muttered nervousley.

"What?"

"Uh... COMING LUFFY!!" Takono jumped on her feet and started running.

"He didn't--"

"BEFOREHAND!!" She interrupted, not stopping. That was it! She ran off to tell Sanji. She whizzed by Zoro, who grabbed her arm. "Wheres the fire?"

"Do you know anything about Takono? At all?"

"Yeah." He answered. "She's annoying, whiny, short, hyper, childish, crazy--"

"I mean her past!! Or anything!"

"Well, no--" Then he remembered something. "She told me that her parents weren't around to take care of her."

"You think she was neglected as a child?" Deji asked with a sad tone.

"Well--" He stopped. Maybe she was annoying them because she wanted to take out her frustration that way. "...maybe...I don't know... her parents MUST'VE cared about her at least a little."

"But that doesn't explain something else..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She's been acting pretty weird lately. That's what Sanji told me."

"He's just worried about her because she's a little hyper. Not most girls are like that. And since when do you listen to ero-cook?" He asked, not noticing anything.

"Even I noticed it, Zoro." She answered back. He just answered back with an 'Alright, I'll tell cook.' and walked away.

Meanwhile...

Robin was in the womens room, reading a book, when she heard a soft voice call her. "Robin?" She folded her page and looked up at the girl at the door. "Takono? Is something wrong?"

"Mind if I ask you something?" She asked in the same tone, closing the door behind her. Robin smiled. "What's on your mind?" Takono sat next to her on the bed.

"Well... Robin... when you joined the crew, how did you first expect them to act?"

Robin put her closed book aside and turned to face Takono. "Well, I've had a hard time in my childhood, because as you may know, I've been hunted my the marines since I was 8, and in that time, I was taken in by many people to support me to live. Most people tried to turn me in to the marines, some thought I was useless and abandoned me, and some people didn't care and just spat at me. But when I joined the Mugiwara, they were much nicer than I expected. When I met them, I was working with a pirate at Arabasta, Crocodile." Takono dropped her jaw.

"No way..."

Robin nodded. "He betrayed me as well. I was about to die, being crushed in an underground cave, and because no one ever accepted me, I refused to come, but Luffy forced me to escape so I could survive. When I joined, I thought they would neglect me as well, so one day, maybe a month ago, I was kidnapped by the CP9. I gave up and came along to enter death. But to my surprise, the mugiwara risked their lives to protect me. And, at Enies Lobby, we met Franky, the kind hearted cyborg on our ship."

Takono blinked. She couldn't believe it at all.

"Why did you ask?" Robin questioned.

"No reason." She stood up, heading towards the door.

Robin smiled again. "If something is on your mind, you can tell me anytime." Takono stopped for a second, and a couple of tears welled in her eyes. Robins smile faded away. "Is something wrong?"

She immediately wiped her tears away, and happily answered, "Nope! I'm fine! I think I'm gonna go to the kitchen now!!"  
She ran to the kitchen, leaving nothing but dust behind her.

* * *

Whats going on? And why is she acting so weird? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGERRRR!!

No, we're GETTING to the cliffhanger! Not there just yet!! (batman theme) PEACE!


	9. twins, suspicion and fake romance

On a marine ship...

A blue haired, pigtailed girl in uniform passed by a man and saluted as she passed by him. She found a room with the words 'Treasure' on the door, smiled, and thought to herself... "Jackpot!"

"HEY!" She turned around and closed the door immediately. Two lieutenant soldiers were running to her. "You aren't fooling anyone by being in that uniform, woman!!" The girl smiled nervousley, and started running, but a lieutenant soldier grabbed her arms. "Nice try... we have some questions for you..."

"First off, why are you robbing us?"

"To pay for food and clothes. I'm broke."

"Ever consider a job?"

"HA! In this town? You joking?" A soldier pointed out the window. "Oh. We're not at a town... ehehe..."

The soldier glared at her. "One more question... theres a woman, like you, robbing marines as well. Do you happen to know her, or work with her?"

"Gotta know who she is first, moron." She tried to grab the mans arm to try to pry him off, but he just got a tighter grip on her.

"Oh no you don't! Other marines don't know you as the criminal you are, so you have to stay with us."

The 2nd marine put a hand over his mouth. "SHH!! DON'T TELL HER THAT!!"

She had an idea. She screamed, and shouted "THESE MARINES ARE TRYING TO MURDER ME!!"

One of their men ran over to where they were and asked what happened. The girl sweetly replied, "I just wanted a little money to pay for food, and they want to kill me for it..." She starting fake-crying, but it seemed so real.

The man became angry at the lieutenants, and charged at them with a nightstick. "Wait! You don't understand!! We weren't--" BONK! The man knocked out both of the lieutenants. "Are you okay, miss?" She nodded.

The man opened the door and took out 20,000 beli, and gave it to her in a bag. "Here you go..."

She took the bag and walked away. "Arigatou!" She smirked. _Sucker..._

* * *

At Sunny Go...

Usopp was in the crows nest, looking in his binoculars, (backwards...) looking out for pirates and marines.

Deji was whispering in Sanjis ear ALL about what Takono told her. He immediately stopped listening and interrupted when Deji said 'She has a twin sister'. "She has a TWIN? SISTER? You think she's as pretty as her? Or maybe as curvy as--" Deji slapped the back of his head. Not hard, though. "Focus."

"Sorry." He stopped, still blushing. But his blush went away after he asked, "Are you sure she was neglected as a child? When I look at her, she looks happy, and its hard to imagine that."

"That's because she's having fun. Looks are decieving." Sanji nodded, and heard a scream from Usopp,

"I SEE A MARINE SHIP! But its so far away..." He looked at his binoculars and turned them around to see the marine ship was about 15 meters away from the ship. "AHH! MARINE SHIP!! Wait, they're not attacking." All of a sudden, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Deji, (the only people on deck) heard some splashing. "H-help!! I cant swim!!" Sanji heard the scream and looked around in the water. He saw the girl on the marine ship and gasped. He took off his shoes and jumped into the water, hearing the cry for help. He held her closely and asked, "Are you okay? How did you get like this? And..." He looked at her hand. "Why do you have a bag or treasure with you?"

Nami ran to the deck, yelling, "TREASURE!!" and started dancing. Everyone sweatdropped.

Usopp leaned forward, and warned, "She's wearing a marine uniform!! Watch out!!"

"Oh." She looked at herself. "I had to dress like this because I wanted to take some money because I'm poor. I don't have any money and I havent eaten in two days!" Sanjis jaw dropped. He took the bag of treasure and put it in his mouth, and told her, muffled, "Climb on my back. I have to climb up and cook you something! A lady shouldn't starve herself!!" He climbed up the ship, and she smiled. _He's polite... _She thought. Once they were on deck, she looked at the green haired man and blushed a little. He raised an eyebrow.

Takono was in the kitchen, making herself beef tortillas with corn. "I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE beef tortillas!!" She took a big bite out of it and smiled a big smile. She heard footsteps and saw Sanji and the blue haired girl. She narrowed her eyes a little. _Where have I seen her before?_ She asked herself. The blue haired girls eyes widened and she jumped off Sanjis back. "Takono?!"

"Do... I know you?" The girl gave her a hug.

"Of course! How could you forget me? I'm your sister, silly!" Takono dropped her tortilla on the floor, frozen. She pushed the girl off of her. "WOAH, Woah, woah... REWIND a little! You're my SISTER?"

She nodded. Takonos eyes widened. "ROKUU?! WHA- HOW- WHEN-" She smiled gave her a big hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Sanji smiled at the sight, then gave a goofy face, thinking _She's Takono-chwans sister...? Kawaii..._

"HEY! When did you get so tall?" Takono asked her inch-taller sister.

"When did you get so short?" Rokuu asked back.

Suta came in a hugged them. "Aww!! I wuvvles you guys!!" Takono stopped hugging and backed away a little. "Suta, this is Rokuu, my twin sister..."

Sutas eyes sparkles, and her mouth dropped. "YOU HAVE A TWIN?! OHMIGOOOOSHHHHH!!" She started jumping up and down. "Oh, I lied." Rokuu said. "I can steal food too! I cant even buy food anymore. I made myself a reputation for being a theif, so I can LIVE normally without having to steal from the marines all the time." She shrugged. "Last time I ate was about an hour ago."

"So... why'd you lie?" Takono asked.

"Hey, unknown pirates I dont know if I could trust yet. I only told the truth because they seem nice to my sister. So if theyre good friends with you, I trust them." Takono sighed.

"Rokuu, can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and walked out with Takono.

Deji walked in and sat at the table. "Guys, we have to talk." Zoro sat down next to her automatically and started playing with her hair. "Yeah?"

"Pay attention, please." She told him nicely. He left her hair alone.

Sanji sat next to Deji also. "Whats wrong?"

"Somethings bothering Takono and it has SOMETHING to do with why we found her lying on an ISLAND." Deji said firmly.

"Like...?" Zoro asked.

"Like... She couldve been swimming in it because she was dared by a future criminal, or... she was on a boat escaping and one of those sharks in the water sank her boat and a storm came, or... OR ANYTHING! The criminal couldve abused her, or she couldve escaped because she was in a dangerous town, or anything!" Deji exclaimed.

Suta leaned on the table. "Maybe there was another reason she was caught in rough waves with sharks. MAYBE, her parents had aliens DELIVER her there--"

"Aliens dont deliver babies, nor do they exist!" Nami corrected, walking in.

"LIES!! ALL LIES!!" Suta yelled. "Anyway, maybe she was born there and fainted from lack of food!"

"Ripped clothing?" Deji asked, trying to make a point.

"Um... She jumped in to grab a fish and pirhanas ate her clothes?"

"If it was pirhanas, she wouldve been eaten too!" Usopp corrected.

"Moths? Birds? MAYBE SHE ATE HER CLOTHES!!" Everyone (Except Sanji and Luffy) punched Suta in the head.

"Ow... alright, alright... I dont know!!"

"Or maybe..." Luffy thought. "Maybe a HUUUUUGE whale," He waved his arms to show how big it was.

"No." Everyone interrupted. He pouted. "LISTEN!!"

"Luffy, A whale couldn't--" Nami was interrupted by Sanji.

"Nami-san, if I may. Remember when I joined, Nami san stole the ship because Arlong park was nearby?" Everyone paid attention. Even Luffy. For once. "If her hometown is nearby, like Nami-san, something may happen. We'll learn the truth. But for now, we wait."

Luffy nodded. "But we don't know for sure that something's bothering her, Sanji. She may just be sensetive. That phonecall, it may have been a man who sounded like a murderer, but may have wanted to ask her something. The man in the cloak you told us about, could've looked like the grim reaper, so that scared her. For all we know, she could've had the best childhood in the world." He said. "We should just leave it alone for now."

Everyone agreed.

Takono was next to the door, listening to their conversation with shadowed eyes. "She's our nakama."

_Nakama..._

* * *

So as you see so far, Takonos weirdness is making things SUSPICIOUS...

Are we at the cliffhanger yet?

NOPE!

Whoopsie! Next part! this was an (off key) intermissiONNNNNNN!!

* * *

That night at dinner...

Takono and Rokuu were right next to each other. Mostly because Rokuu was with strange pirates and she wanted to stay close to her sister. Takono was right next to Zoro, who kept slurping his drink, and burping. "I give it a 10." She smiled. Rokuu took a bite of her steak and glanced at Zoro for a second, then blushed and looked away. Takono giggled, and whispered to Zoro, "I think she liiiiiiiiiiikes you..." Zoro growled at her a second, then continued eating. It was pretty obvious, though...

Rokuu turned Takonos head and whispered, "Whos the guy next to you?"

"Him?" She pointed to Zoro, and Rokuu nodded. "You like him? Seriousley?" She whispered back.

"Even you'd admit... he's... pretty hot..." She smiled nervousley.

Takono gave her a disgusted look. "Ewwww! You've gotta be kidding me!!"

"Even you've gotta admit."

"Not ME!!" She hissed.

"Can you at least help me know if he likes me back?" Rokuu asked.

"Okay, 2 things. 1, He's known you for 5 hours. 2, he has a girlfriend." Rokuus smile faded away.

"O-oh..." She looked down in her plate.

"No wait! Don't feel bad! Maybe in time, he'd like you!! Maybe not like a girlfriend, but... maybe he would! You never know!" That made Rokuu smile a little.

Zoro gulped down his beef and asked, "Whys she looking at me like that?"

Takono looked back at Rokuu, who had a 'please-dont-tell' look on her face. "She, uh... she's shy. And she thinks youre funny!!"

"You just SAID you thought she liked me!" Takono looked back at her twin, who now had an 'i-dont-care' face. "Okay, fine. She does." He looked at Rokuu, and she looked away, eating steak. "Stop hiding. Sorry, I'm taken. Cook's nice, have fun."

Rokuu whispered again, "I don't like the cook like that. He's... creepy."

"Eyebrow?" She nodded, and kept eating.

* * *

AHH! SO SHORT! sorrehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	10. Pink pashminas and doodie poo

Luffy was in the corner of a room, singing to himself, loudly, "Lonelyyyyyyyy, I'm mr. Loooonelyyyyy..." And Nami walked by.

"She's in the bathroom, Luffy." She sighed.

"B-bu-but I m-miss herrrrrrr!!" He whined. Nami rolled her eyes. She got sick of hearing the same story over and over again. One person in the bathroom, another singing that stupid song.

Usopp covered his ears, groaning. "Shut that guy UP!!"

"Who?" He heard next to him. It was Suta.

"Oi, Luffy! She's back! You can shut up now!!" Luffy heard Usopp and looked at Suta, then jumped on his feet and hugged her as hard as he could.

"LUF-FY-CANT-BREATHE!" Luffy let go and backed away a little, afraid he might've almost KILLED her. (overactive imagination...)

Meanwhile, with the twins...

They were in another room and they were drawing on Namis maps, messing them up.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Takono asked.

"You've been here longer than I have, YOU tell ME!" Rokuu told her.

"AHH! HOLY CRAP SHE'S GONNA KILL US WHEN SHE SEES HER MAPS LIKE THIS!!" She freaked out.

"Well unlike you..." Rokuu smiled, holding up her colored maps. "I color IN the lines. They're prettier that way."

"Prettier than your face, thats for sure."

"My face looks like YOUR face. Dork."

"D'OH!" Then Nami walked in, with a dropped jaw and a cracking fist.

The twins frantically looked at her, then each other. "Um... uhhhhhhhhhhh... " They pointed at each other. "SHE DID IT! HER IDEA! NOT MINE!!"

On the outside of Nami's mapping room (or whatever you call it) you could hear punches and painful screaming, and curses.

* * *

Sanji Poo (Takonos cousin): AND TELLITUBBIES AND HANNAH MONTANA AND PICKLES AND TEA AND RICE AND MOOSE CAKE AND PICKLEPIE AND THE TWINS WERE FLYING ALL OVER THE ROOM! P.s. people who go on fanfiction, damn you for kicking me off fanfiction! i had wonderful stories to tell!

Takono: you didnt write any stories!

Sanji Poo: SHH!! DONT TELL THEM THAT... GOD DAMMIT! SHUT THE FRICK UP!! I WAS FROZEN FOR 30 FRICKN YEARS!!

Takono: thank you, dr evil dramatic chipmunk!

Sanji Poo: youre welcome!

Takono: whyre you called 'sanji poo' anyway? are you his doodie zombie? the DENGUIN??

Sanji Poo: we were in an rv trip to vermont and we were on fanfiction and we were reading that chopperman christmas story, and i saw sanji in it and then my brother had just taken a huge dump, and i thought 'eww...' stinky... smelly... poo... and then i thought of sanji... great hair.

Takono: yup.

Sanji Poo: and then I made up 'SANJI POO!!"

Takono and Sanji Poo: back to the story!

Sanji: my hair does rock... totally, uber, its actually OOBER. SANJI POO STOP WRITING WHAT I'M SAYING!! I mean uh... oops...

Takono: (cracking up)

Sanji and Sanji Poo: my low voice makes me sound like arnold schwartzennader (TO BE OR NOT TO BE! TERMINATED!!)

(back to the story)

Takono: MEG!

Sanji: (spits)

Sanji Poo: (farts) tee hee!

* * *

Now back to the story before Sanji Poo eats us all!

Sanji Poo: I'm WATCHING you...

Takono: sanji the doodie head version is watching us!!

Nami: thats the ORIGINAL sanji.

Sanji: (sob) Nami-swannn...

* * *

NOW BACK TO THE STORY FOR REALS!!

The twins walked out of the room, beat and bruised up.

Chopper turned around, screaming, thinking they were monsters cuz of the huge bumps on their heads. and arms. and backs. and whatever else.

Suddenly, the sky turned to dark polka dot magenta pink. (pink pashmina! la dee dada!! that was the horn on the...)

"UFO!!" Everyone shouted. A green light shone onto Zoro.

"Wow. Your family really knows how to make an introduction!" Takono told him.

Zoro snored, and opened his eyes. "Wha? I was napping."

The light slowly brought down a boy with light brown chestnut hair and brown eyes.

It disappeared, and the boy fell flat on his face from 6 feet off the ground.

"Owieeeeeeeeeee!! Taco! Kiss it better!!"

Takono walked up to the boy and recognized him. "Where?"

"My big, jiggly, squishily, moobish, pooish, jose jalepenoish,um... superman returns, um... puppies, um... you get the point!"

"Um... its big but no."

"Do these pink custom Michael Jackson dark polka dot magenta pink 'pink pashmina la dee dada' pants make my huge big squishy oober squishy slimy jelly tan buttocks look big? DO THEY?! HUH?!"

"Yes." The twins answered

"Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyy, My names SANJI POO!!" Everyone looked at Sanji immediately, who had a dropped jaw. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Why 'Sanji Poo'?" Nami asked.

"Well, it's a funny story, actually... you see... I was looking at his smelly, cruddy, pooish, stunky, slimy, squishily, jigglish, ugly photo, and I threw up poo. And then a kid came out of a corner, and his mouth became big and at least 500 feet off the ground and screamed..."HEYYYY EVERYONE, MAH NAME PUDGEY. PUDGEY KNOW YOU ALL WANNA KNOW WHO PUDGEY IS RIGHT. CAUSE IF YOU DONT PUDGEY GONNA GET ANGRY!! PUDGEY LIKE PIE AND PICKELS AND TEA AND RICE AND PICKLE PIE AND ICE CREAM AND BEANS AND POOPY... AND THATS WHAT PUDGEY LIKE! PUDGEYS A FARTY MAN!!"

Everyone (cept Sanji) was cracking up, not breathing at all. Sanji was getting mad and his knuckles were cracking.

"'PUDGEY GOTS A PRETTY LIL LADY CUZ HE TOO IRRESISTABLE FO' YOU!! PUDGEY LIKE PIE! AND UH... UH... AND LADIES AND UH... AND CHOCOLATE PICKLE SAUCE! MMM... PUDGEY LIKE CHOCOLATE PICKLE SAUCE... WHAT, HEY HEY! HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? ARE YOU LOOKING AT MAH BIG SQUISHY MUSHY JELLY-TAN BIG FAT ROUND FLOPPY SCHLOPPY FLA-SCHLOPPILY SQUISHIER THAN SQUISHY AND SQUISHY AWESOMNLY SQUISHY SQUISHY BIG ROUND FLOPPY PLOPPY SHIMBLE BLOPILY FATTY MC FAT FAT FATTY FATTIER FATTIEST BUTTOCKS?!' And he ran and he ran and he ran and he ran and he--'"

"Excuse me, what does this have to do with anything? Get to the point!" Nami asked.

"Alright! Alright! I tells ya!" Sanji Poo jumped on Namis shoulders and sat on her face and farted up her nose and in her mouth. She fainted from the bad gas, and her face turned bright pink. (pink pashmina! la dee dada!)

"The point ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... pink pashminas rock! Pink pashmina! la dee--" BONK! Zoro and Luffy punched Sanji Poo in the head. "Thats not what she meant!"

"ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! Sheesh. you're worse than my mother. Anyway, he ran and ran and tripped on a leaf and into the ocean, where he tried to tell a whale, and it ate him. He farted, and it died. It spittededededededededededededededededededededededed him out, and spittededededededededededededededededededededed itself into a poopie ball. Poopie ballllllssssssssssssssss!!" He licked his lips. And said "PFFFFFFFFFFFFTHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!! NO!! I DIED!!" The twins, Luffy and Suta started running around screaming the same thing. "AHHH!! HE DIEDD!! POOR SANJI POO!!"

"He's right here telling the story." Zoro corrected with a sweatdrop.

"Oh." They all calmed down.

"ANYWAYYYYYYYY!!" Sanji Poo resumed. "He swam up and yelled 'PUDGEY COME BACK TO FART ON YOU ALL!! HE COMIN' BACK, Y'AWLL!!' and he died smelling his own doodie, which he did in his pants 5 hours before and said 'EWWWWWWWWWW!! DOODIE!! DOODILY DOOD DOODIEEEEE!! DOOD I JUST DOODIED IN MY PANTS, DOOD!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIE POO!!' and then me kept screaming out 'DOODIE POOOOO!!' OH! DOODIE POO! I DIED AGAIN!!' And when he died he said 'PFFTH!! EWWW!! DOODIE POO!! I SMELL LIKE TEA! AND PICKLES! AND DOODIE POO!! AWWW DOODIE! I DOOD A DOODIE DOOD THAT SMELLS DOOOOOOOOODIEEEEE POOOOOO!!' and he died. And I looked at Sanjis bounty and thought 'DOODIE POO!! DOODIE POO!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! DOODIE POO ALL OVER THE DOODIE?! YOU LOOK LIKE A SQOOISHAY POODJAY MOOSHAY OOSHAY! MISTA DOOSHAY!!' And then I named myself Sanji Poo in honor of his mushy, squishy, smelly, doodie, pooish, pink pashmina la dee dada chimpmunkey poopy butt that looks like his face. The end."

Everyone almost died of laughter. Except Nami who was KO'd like the hulk and Sanji, who was mad as hell.

"No, the real reason was that I saw his bounty and it looked pooish so I named myself Sanji Poo in honor of his pervy pooish poopie DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIEEEEEEEE POOOOOOOOOOO!! Face."

DOODIE POO!! (bwahaha)

"And Thus I leave. But first..." He walked up to Sanji and yelled, "AH-RANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! BUY ME A T-YOYYYYYYYYYYY!! SANJI!! DOODIE POO!! DOODIE!! POO!! DOODIE!! POOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sanji was so mad, he kicked him into the ocean. The UFO was already gone. Sanji Poo came out of the water and said, " AHHHHHHHH!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIIIIIE!! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AH-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN! I WANT A GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE!!"

The twins almost died laughing still. (Sanji Poo: (fart) tee-hee! (sniffsniff) EWW!! DOODIE POO!! DOODIE!!)

* * *

I know the story isn't too serious, because my cousin, 'Sanji Poopoo doodie pants' is here helping me write it. I seriousley died laughing trying to type it.

Sanji Poo: um...hello world(fan fiction) i am sanji poo, the creator of laughter and DOODIE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

yeah dooodie poo is very smelly, skwoosheeeeeeee and comes out of my tuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii. SUSHII is good for my osshy squishy ooberishy tuberishly squishy mushy tushy, but enough talking about tushies. The main reasons why I am here is...

Takono and Sanji Poo: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POOOOOOOOO!! AH-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! I WANT A TEEEOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! AH-RAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! PLEASE BUY ME A TOYYYYYYYYY AH-RANNNNNNNNNNNNN!! OR ELSE WE MAKE_** DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDIE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_

Sanji Poo: and pudgey sent me a meshin' message for all you fanfiction readers--

Pudgey: **PUDGEY COMIN TO HIS _PINK PASHMINA ! LA DEE DADA!!_ MICHAEL JACKSON PANTS CUZ HES WEARING IT STLYSHIEEEEEEEE!! AND NOW ITS TIME FOR MY SONG! THE PUDGEY SONG! OH! OH! OH!! PUDGIE LIKE PIE! PUDGIE LIKE PICKLES! PUDGIE LIKE TEA! PUDGIE LIKE RICE! PUDGEY LUV THEM PINK PASHMINA! SAYIN _PINK PASHMINA! LA DEE DADA!!_ dun.** (dies and farts) _**DOODIE POOOOOOOOO!!**_


	11. He's not my boyfriend!

Everyone (except the KO'd Nami who Sanji tried to give CPR but didnt know how to so he just ran in circles) looked in the water.

"Takono, how do you know him?"

"He's my cousin."

Zoro gave her a weird look. "Your family is..." He looked at Rokuu, who was hugging him, saying she'd protect him from Sanji Poo, "weird." He felt like prying her off, but he decided to leave her alone.

Sanji Poo jumped into the ship and said "TUTU! (fart) doodie poo! RAKOKO!! LEMME JOIN!!" Zoro tried not to laugh but fell on the floor laughing.

"The crew?"

"YES! I WILL BE THE CAPTAIN OF THE PINK PASHMINA LA DE DAA DAA DOODIE POO CREW!!"

Suta and Luffy jumped up and shouted "DOODIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" and Luffy farted. "Poo."

"Yes I doodied in Namis room on a ton of belly dancer bellies. TEEHEE!!" Nami woke up. "MY MONEY!!" She ran in her room, then ran out, punching Sanji Poo constantly. "YOU! SCARED! ME! LIAR!"

"Zoro?" Tutu--I MEAN Takono, asked.

"What?" He egg-saladly yelled.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that he's smarter than you?"

Zoros eye twitched.

She smiled.

* * *

dear ah-RAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! Takonos gettin' tied up upside down on the mast a foot off the ground because she's so annoying.

wuvvles, Doodie Poopoo,

-Sanji Poo.

P.s. I WANT A T-YOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIpoop. tis very goodnschnitzel. YUM.

gooten ta.

* * *

Takono was looking around, calling "Helloooooooooo? Anyone?" She frowned. "I have to go potty!! And bloods going to my head so I have to potty more! HELP!!"

Zoro saw her calling for help and decided to annoy her a little. "Doing alright?"

She glared at him. "Whats it LOOK LIKE to you?" He smirked. "I dunno."

Zoro had a couple of ideas on bugging her. Takono looked in his eyes and glanced at his smile. She KNEW he was up to something.

"Yeah, I'm SCARED to know what you're thinking.

He sat on his knees in front of her and started tickling her.

"S-STOPPIT! HAHAHA!! THIS IS-HAHA! TORTURE!! I'M GONNA PEE!!" He finally stopped after about 30 seconds. "Did I need to hear that?" She nodded, smiling like her captain.

"Well then I guess you need to see this... " He took a waterbottle and poured water in his mouth so she could see the water. Her eyes widened, and one of her legs twitched. "No I dont... "

He closed it, but left it open enough to let some leak out through the cap. She stared at it and crossed her legs, trying to hold it in. "ZO-RO..."

He smirked more. "You have to go?"

"YESS."

"Really?"

"YESSSSS!!"

"Are you sure?"

"_YES ALREADY!!_"

"Are you... POSITIVE...?"

"_**YESS!! YES ALREADY!! LEMME GOOOOOO!!**_"

"Alright..." He glared evilly. "But first you have to say--"

"_**WHAT IS ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!**_"

"Calm down..." He said slowly, trying to torture her a little more. "You have to say..." He whispered in her ear.

"_**NEVER!!**_"

"Okay..." He stood up and turned around. "Have fun having an accident."

"_**GAHHHHH!!**_" She couldnt take it anymore. "_**I'MADORKYGIRLYGIRLWITHSTUPIDPINKHAIRANDZOROSAHUNDREDTIMESCOOLERTHANME!! LEMMEDOWWWWWN!!**_" She shook her head left and right wildly. He laughed, and said "Alright." He took a sword and cut the rope off, and caught her. She jumped out of his arms and ran unbelievably fast to the bathroom. After she slammed the door, he heard a relieving "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Coming out of the bathroom.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIEEEEEEEEE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." He grimaced. "Yech..."

Usopp and Chopper were looking inside a cage with 2 hamsters killing-inginginginginginginging each other, and one was climbing at the top like it was monkey bars. (real video recorded on my cell phone! yaaaaaaaaay!)

The hamsters fight were squeaking like crazy.

Luffy just happened to pass by and didn't even notice, but he tripped over the hamster cage, opening the door. The hamsters ran out, into Luffys clothes.

"LUFFY!! YOU IDIOT!!" Usopp yelled. Luffy jumped up and started wiggling around. "Heeheehee!! Why am I wiggling so much?!" The hamsters jumped out and left Luffy in utter confusion.

Sanji was cooking a souffle (sp?) in the kitchen. He opened the oven, and stuck in his hands and head. (his HEAD?) He heard a loud scream and hit his head on the top of the oven and fell. From outside the kitchen you could hear a loud, painful scream. Zoro winced from the mast. "Whatd he do this time?"

As for the first scream, it came from the womens room, where Nami was changing. "MICE!! GET THEM OUT!!" Luffy and Suta jumped in, but Suta pushed him out and closed the door. "GIRLS ONLY!!" He pouted and walked away. She looked down and hearts flew around her. "Awww!! They're not scary, Nami! Theyre adowable widdle hamsters!!"

"Adorable? One bit my toe!" She argued.

Suta kneeled down and softly pet one with her finger. "Well maybe you don't give them respect!" She picked one up and kissed it, while Nami grimaced. "Eww..."

The blonde picked up all 3 hamsters and put them in her pockets, while she handed them to Usopp. He put them in their cage and thanked Suta. She smiled just like her elastic boyfriend.

Sanji came out of the kitchen with scorch marks on his face. "What just happened?"

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Suta giggled at the sight of the burnt man. Takono came out of the bathroom and glanced at Sanji, and asked what happened. After he told her, she winced and answered, "That musta' REALLY hurt... "

He gave her a weak smile. "Can you kiss it be--"

"No." She walked down the stairs. He put his hands on his face, hoping it'd feel better that way, but it just hurt more. "Ask Chopper for some aloe or sumthin'." The pink haired girl told him.

"I have to finish dinner!"

She moaned annoyingly. "Fine, I'll get it." She asked Chopper for some aloe, and he told her to take it out of his backpack. When she did, She walked up to Sanji, she squirted some aloe on her fingers and lightly slapped him where it hurt, so light it didn't hurt so much. She rubbed some on his face wherever he was burnt and smiled, asking, "That okay, or do you need more?" He smiled back. "I'll be fine." She giggled a little because he looked kind of funny to her. He realized that and sighed anyway, not caring. He walked into the kitchen, continuing dinner. She looked inside and grinned like she thought of something fun to do. "Need help?"

"Eh?" He turned to her. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Dude. After a burn like _that_, you need some help. I can tell."

He looked around to find something he thought she could handle. "Okay! You could..." He thought for a second. "Do you want to help make dessert?"

"Okay! Anything else?"

"Hmm, do I sense a little eager nearby?" He asked.

"I just wanna cook. And I don't want you to get killed in your own kitchen." She shrugged. "So, any recipes?"

"I didn't write anything down. Do you know how to make cake?" Crud. She had no clue. She could barely even crack an egg without killing the yolk itself.

"Uhhh..." Her voice fell. He laughed a little. "It's okay! I know how that feels! I can show you if you want!"

She sighed. "I was hoping to do it myself, but if this is the only way..."

He gave Takono mixing bowls, big medium and small, measuring spoons, a wooden spoon, a fork and ingredients she might need. "First, what kind of cake do you want?" She shrugged.

"I dunno much about cakes. A big one?"

"Do you want to make a layer cake?"

She raised her eyebrow. "A what?"

"Its a big cake with a smaller cake on top, and a smaller one on top of that, sort of like a pyramid." She nodded happily.

"Maybe we could make a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting!!" Sanji looked around, wondering if he had enough ingredients for a layer cake.

Outside the kitchen...

Nami passed Usopp and Chopper who had 6 hamsters with them. "Weren't there 3?"

"They... 'multiplied'." She shuddered at the thought of more hamsters around the ship. They were cute, but she hated mice. They DID look like mice from a distance.

She walked up the stairs and passed the kitchen, but stepped back to see Sanji and Takono cooking. She smirked. "Aww, you two look so cute!!"

Takono smashed the egg she was holding in her hand accidentally. "NAMI!! Look what you made me do!!"

Sanji groaned. "That was my last egg, too..."

"No its not." Nami said. "Luffy and Suta are playing tag with them. Apparently, you tag someone by throwing an egg at them. Sanji ran outside and grabbed the railing. "LUFFY!! GIVE ME MY EGGS BACK!!" He heard Sanji, smiled and threw eggs to him. "CATCH!!" Sanji caught one, and the rest hit his face. Nami and Takono tried not to laugh. He wiped his eye with one hand and handed an egg to Takono with another, while he started washing his face in the sink.

Nami turned to the two and smiled. "Have fun you two! And don't start making out while its baking! It'll burn!"

"WHY YOU!!" Takono stopped mixing the eggs and tried to run after Nami, but Sanji grabbed her shoulders. She kept tryiing to run anyway, so he got a hold of her arms, hoping she wouldnt break anything. Nami was already gone. Takono turned around and asked, "Why do you like her so much anyway? She's kind of annoying."

"Like you're one to talk?" They heard a deep voice from outside.

Annoyed, Takono stomped over to the door. It was Rokuu and Zoro. "She's helping me spy on you weirdos, in exchange for," He muttered the words so low and quickly so no one would hear. "goingonadatewithher." It sounded like he mumbled. But Takono knew what he said. Well, she had an idea.

"Well for the hundredth time, WE. ARE. NOT. IN. LOVE." Rokuu laughed.

"We just wanted to see what you were doing! We didn't think you were in love! But now that we know the truth, we can have a double-wedding!" She hugged Zoro.

"I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!!" She ignored Zoro. She knew it, but didn't want to admit it.

"You mean where Zoro marries 2 women at a time?" Sanji thought, '_Oh I wish that would happen to me!_' and it carved a grin on his face.

"I'm not marrying the psycho's twin! I'M MARRYING DEJI--" He shut up and turned red. He didn't propose yet, and he wanted to keep it a secret. '_Crap._'

"Oooooooh!! Zoro!!" She pinched his cheek. "SOMEONE has a soft spot!!"

He didn't feel like dealing with her anymore, so he pushed off Rokuu (not too hard) and walked away. "Oh just go back to your boyfriend."

Sharp teeth appeared in her mouth. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY THAT?!"

"Grammar." Rokuu said. "Why're you with him in there anyway?"

"Making a cake. He's helping."

Rokuu nodded. "Oh. I'm gonna go find a cage for our psycho cousin."

"You do that."

* * *

**Nami**: (sing-songy) someones in deni-al! someones in deni-al!!

**Takono**: SHUSH UP YOU!!

**Nami**: The summary DOES say SanjixOC, Einstein.

**Takono**: uhhhhhhhh... (makes millions of beli appear) LOOK! A PILE OF MONEY!

**Nami**: I'm not falling for tha-- (looks anyway and jumps in the pile) MONEYYYY!!


	12. Cooking and a Ghost

Rokuu was right behind Sanji Poo, who was watching grass grow. She poked him in the back and he turned his head. "Hi Ra-kookoo!!" She slapped herself in the face.

"Don't you wanna be named something BESIDES 'Sanji Poo'?"

"Like...??" He asked.

"How about... Donko?" He laughed at that. Rokuu moaned. Why she had to deal with him, she never knew. "Boingy? Jorka? Swork?"

He shook his head.

"How about I name you Pudgy? You seem to like that name."

He smiled, stood up and shouted, "HAYYYY EVRUH-WON!! MAH NEW NAMES PUD-JAYY!! CUZ PUDGYS A BETTA NAME THAN 'SANJI DOODIE POO!!' AND SANJIS A STINKY DOOOOOOOOOOOOODIEEEEEEE POOOOOOOOOO!!" Zoro snickered, and Deji gave Pudgy a big hug, because he insulted Sanji.

Sanji, of course, ignored all that to continue cooking. Rokuu rolled her eyes. "No more sugar for you." She poked his stomach. He stuck his tongue out at her.

A white figure ran out of the kitchen about 10 minutes after the 'egg incident' and yelled, "I'M DONE!!"

"**AHHH!!**" Chopper jumped and hid behind Usopp backwards. "**G-G-GHOST!!**"

The figure blinked. "Who do I look like to you, the ghost of Christmas past?? And Chopper, you're uh... hiding the wrong way..."

He sighed in relief and stopped hiding. "Takono, what happened?"

"Well... me and Sanji were making a layer cake, and I noticed some flour was on the floor, so I went to get a paper towel, but I tripped and my head landed inside a bag of flour, and when I tried to stand up, it poured all over me. Luffy was behind her. "Ooh! Vanilla fairy!!"

"Wha-huh??" She turned her head, and to her surprise, he licked her cheek, and coughed. "BLECH!! Bitter vanilla!!"

Usopp and Chopper fell backwards. "You idiot!!" She froze for a second and then stomped up to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!!"

Sanjis head cocked up. "Eh?" Deji saw him.

"Hey, NO ideas!!" He looked at her.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about!" He smiled, blushing a little.

Dejis vein popped. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!"

"Deji, don't get so irritable all of a sudden." Deji sighed.

"I just don't like perverts. Or liars."

"OI!" They heard from behind them. It was Zoro yelling at Franky, who was using Wadou to cut a piece of wood. "MY SWORD ISNT A SAW!!"

"All of my saws broke, and this is the closest I can get to one!"

"Well you can't at least ask first?!"

"I tried to! You were asleep!"

"TRY HARDER!! OR WAIT TILL I WAKE UP!"

"Well if YOURE so smart, what color is my underwear?" Zoro fell anime style.

"BLUE."

"Man, you're good!" Franky exclaimed. Usopp, Chopper and Deji fell. The bathroom door opened slightly, and Takono stuck her head out. (And soaked the floor in front with her soaking wet hair) "Whats all the racket?"

"HE'S USING MY SWORD TO CUT WOOD! ITS MY PRIZED SWORD AND I DONT LIKE WHEN PEOPLE TOUCH MY STUFF!" Zoro said, still angry.

"He wouldnt wake up, and the floorboards are breaking!!"

"Zoro," Takono started. "It was an emergency."

"He should've asked first!!"

"Well if YOURE so smart, what color is my underwear?"

"YOURE NOT WEARING ANY!!"

"...so??" Zoro slapped himself in the face. "By the way, there arent any towels here, can someone pass me one?" Franky threw a towel and it landed over her face. "Thanks." She closed the door.

"Franky," Zoro asked. "Why did you have that?"

"I was gonna use that as a sweat rag, but it was really clean, and unused, so I figured, 'why not'?"

All 9 (they multiplied again ;.;) hamsters started squeaking crazily. Chopper translated what they were saying. "They're demanding Zoro to stop, or they'll keep asking what color underwear theyre wearing." Zoro fell harder and his leg twitched. "I. GIVE. UP."

Takono opened the door a little again. "Franky, do you have a bigger towel?" He told her no, and quickly ran into the womens room and gave her a towel. "Arigatou!"

Suta was laying on her back on deck. "I'm boooooreddd... " Her sister kneeled next to her. "Imitate someone, then."

"Okay, I'll imitate myself-- I'M BOOOOOOOOOREDDDDDDD!!" She moaned louder.

"Someone else?"

"Luffy--I'M OOOOOOOOOOOOOOREDDDDDDDDD!!"

"Anyone ELSE??"

"Zoro." She made loud snoring noises, while Deji sweatdropped. They heard a whirring noise from the sea. It was Kurry, trying to control a waver.

"I-I-I-I-I-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-T-E-W-A-A-A-A-V-V-E-R-R-R-R-S-S-S-S-S-!!" She exclaimed, her voice vibrating from all the bumps in the sea. She made a wrong turn and plopped right into the water, with her waver still floating. She came back to surface and called for Zoro. "A little help here??"

Deji and Suta looked over the edge of the ship to look for whoever was calling for Zoro. Her eyes turned bright blue. She waved her arm across her once and Kurry was surrounded by blue light, her and her waver being raised above water. Sutas hand faced where Kurry was and safely brought her over the ship. She was 3 feet off the ground, when Suta heard, "Dinner!!" Her tongue shot out of her mouth, and her eyes stopped glowing, as she ran to the kitchen. "MESHIIIIIII!!" Before the black haired girl landed, Deji ran under her, tried to catch her, but fell when she did. "Thanks. Why'd Suta abondon me like that?"

"It's dinner."

"DINNER?!" She ran to the kitchen yelling 'REESES CUPS!!' Deji just shrugged and started walking. The heard a door slam and saw Takono. "Eh?"

"It's dinner and no one told me?! I had to rush to get changed!!"

"I can tell. You ran out in your underwear, FRANKY." Takono looked down and blushed, then ran in the womens room, yelling 'THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!' Deji smiled, shaking her head, then walked over to the kitchen. Takono ran out (with pants on this time) and slipped on water that dripped out of her hair earlier. "OWW... BUTTBONE..." Deji transformed into a hawk and flew over to Takono, since she didnt feel like walking, lent her a hand and helped her up. "Thanks."

"No problem!" She smiled.

"Deji?"

"Yeah?" She looked down at Takono (who is SO freakin' short T.T)

"Wanna be my Onee-san?" Dejis smile grew.

"OKAY!!" She gave Takono a hug, then quickly let go. "You're wet."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." She looked up at her. "How come I heard a crash about a minute ago?"

"You'll see." Takono gave her an 'a-rite' look and shrugged. But the surprise was spoiled for her when they heard Sanji yell "KURRY-CHWANN!! I MISSED YOU!!"

Takono ran in to see what was going on. Sanji was hugging Kurry so tight, while she was kicking in the air, telling him to let go. (She was lifted off the ground o.O)

Deji walked in, saw Takono point to him and yell "RAPE!! RAPE!!"

Luffy stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth and shouted "PENALTY SHOT!! STRIKEOUT!!"

The two girls sat and started eating, while Sanji just sat behind the counter and ate by himself.

Deji, who was right next to Suta, whispered in her ear. Suta looked at Takono with a big smile on her face. Takono looked up in confusion. "Z'er good news?" Suta literally jumped over the table and glomped Takono with a loud "IMOOTO-SANN!! EEE!!" (little sister)

"Rape. Rape." Zoro said jokingly as he snickered.

"By the way, Kurry..." Zoro asked. "Why're you here?"

(**SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER**)

Kurry looked down in her plate sadly. "Ace was sent to Impel Down."

No one knew what she meant by that. "Eh?"

"Blackbeard imprisoned him in Impel Down!!" Luffy cocked his head up. "Ace?"

"Well, here's the story. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I saw Ace and Blackbeard fighting at a town we stopped at. Before he fought, he told me to run away, find a boat and escape as soon as possible. When I did, I stopped at another island, where a marine told me the news. I ran in their ship and stole that waver outside, trying to find some help." She sighed. "I thought he'd escape, but now he's hopeless. The jail's probably LOADED with kairoseki."

Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I know Ace. It's not like him to die so easily. You'll see him again." Hearing that made her smile too.

(**SPOILER OVER! YOU CAN LOOK NOW!!**)

Zoro looked around. "Someones missing..."

He knew someone was missing, but didn't know who.

Chopper sighed. "Where's Usopp? I was saving a seat for him next to me." He pouted sadly. Kurry opened her arms. "Hug?"

"I dont want a hug!!"

Zoros eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Usopp was in the mens room, in one corner with his slingshot. He kept hearing an eerie voice calling his name. The ghost appeared and Usopps pupils shrank as his face became pale. "S-S-S-S..."

"SOGEKING!?"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH PLOT TIME!!

**Rokuu**: Its not the plot.

**Takono**: correction! not the MAIN plot!!


	13. The Dark Yellow Knight

Usopp was in the corner, and he looked terrified. A spirit his height appeared in front of him. He looked familiar. He was none other than,

"S-SOGEKING?! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! I-IT CAN'T BE!!" He cried, readying his slingshot. "W-WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"Heh. Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh... Not rea--"

"SILENCE!!" He raised his voice, and Usopp shreiked. "I am here for payback."

"P-payb-b-back??"

"Yes. That day I was introduced to the Mugiwara... the same day, you REMOVED my mask and revealed our identity! MY IDENTITY SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN KNOWN!!"

"I WANTED TO SAVE LUFFY!!"

"How?" He asked. "How would showing your disgusting, disfigured face help ANYONE?"

He sweatdropped. "Under that mask is the same thing. And I wanted to show him that I wasn't gone, and that I was with him the whole time!!"

"Well, no matter. I have to kill you."

"If you kill me, you're dead too!"

"True," He answered. "But at least I die in HONOR! Not in vain! Now for the assassination..."

Usopp gasped. "C-CAN'T WE SORT THIS OUT?!"

"_Sogeki no shima de..._" (On sniper island) (gonna translate so you get what happens) Sogeking started singing.

"What're you...?"

"_Umareta ore wa..._" (Where I was born) He closed in on Usopp.

"Oi! Stoppit! You're freaking me out!!"

"_Hyaku Patsu, Hyaku Chyu, Lu Lu La La Lu..._" (100 Shots, 100 Hits, Lu Lu La La Lu) He started throwing knives and exploding bombs at Usopp. He, of course, dodged, but started damaging the ship.

"_Nezumi no Medamamo, Lock on._" (Even on a mouse's eye, Lock on) He kept shooting different bombs at Usopp. They didn't damage the ship too much.

"_Omae no ha-tomo..._" (Even on your heart) He put his hand over Usopps neck and pushed him against the wall, resting a dagger blade against his chest, whispering "Lock on..." into his ear.

"Who are you...?" Usopp asked.

Sogeking smiled. "I am your dark side..."

Kurry came walking in, looking for Usopp. When she glanced into the room, the walls were damaged and there were knives everywhere. She didn't want to get involved, But Usopp was in a lot of trouble. She quietly walked in, and yanked on Sogeking's cape, choking him. She pulled him down to the ground, wrapped his cape around his head and put her foot over his head. "That was too easy." Usopp froze, staring at his dark side. He was trying to kill Usopp, but he didn't have the heart to kill Sogeking. "Kurry." He looked up at her.

She knew what he wanted. She respected that. She slowly bent down and unwrapped sogekings head. He looked up at Usopp surprisingly. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, fool?"

Usopp smiled. "I realized that without you, its like a part of me is gone--my courage."

Sogeking started crying. "Thats so deep..." Kurry rolled her eyes.

Usopp lent him a hand. "Is there anything I can do to make you happy, my 'brother'?

"It's okay." He stood up. "You've shown me your kind heart, Captain Usopp." Usopp smiled, as Sogekings spirit faded away.

Usopps eyes started to tear up. "Nii san..."

"So..." Kurry extended her voice. "You want dinner or not? It's Takoyaki."

Usopp started drooling and raced Kurry to the kitchen, both shouting, "TAKOYAKI!!"

* * *

Its so SHOOOOOOOOOOORT!! TT...TT


	14. A big mouth, candy and a perv

Takono opened a door, only to find a room filled with only treasure inside. She stared at it for a while, then gave an evil smile. She stepped once into the room.

"Takono?"

She jumped, then spun around with her heart pounding in her chest. "N... Nami?"

"What're you doing? THATS MY TREASURE ROOM!" She got mad.

"Uh... N-No-Nothing!!" She innocently smiled. "I-I-I-I'm n-not doing anything!! Why would I be doing anything??" She started playing with her own hair.

Nami narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She closed the door, did the 'I'm-watching-you' hand motion, then walked away. Takono put a hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath. "That... was too close..." She started thinking; '_Just about 100,000,000,000 would make a good bribe. I just need some gold..._'

"Takono--"

"YIPE!" She yelped.

Zoro came up the stairs and grabbed Takonos hand and trapped her against the door (which you had to PULL open so she couldnt escape) and glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood, Zoro."

"We have to talk."

"About...?"

Zoro just gave her a hard glare. She tried to run, so she called his sister. "KURRY, YOUR BROTHERS A RAPIS--mmmphphhhhhhh!!" He put his hand over her mouth, and her wrists in his other hand.

"I'm serious here."

She moaned. "Fine..."

He let go of her mouth and the two stood calmly across each other. "Okay. First off, you've been acting like someone's after you this whole time. Who is it?"

She looked down. "No one." She mumbled.

"Takono--"

"I'm leaving." She pushed him aside and walked away.

"Oi, you promised!" By the time he stood up, She had already been far out on deck, leaning against the lion head and saw two islands on the horizon. One seemed pretty familiar, but she couldn't tell.

Rokuu leaned against the mens room door and crossed her arms. "Whats wrong?" She looked up at Zoro.

"Your sister's nuts." She sighed. "Isn't THAT old news?"

Zoro had an idea. He was almost desperate to see why Takono's been so weird lately, and he knew Rokuu had a big crush on him. He pulled in the blue haired girl for a hug. She blushed. "Z-Zoro?"

He pulled her in the room and held her against the door. "Rokuu... " He whispered, as if he were flirting. "You and I both know you and your sister are hiding something..." He slowly put his arm around her back and worked its way down to her lower back. She was blushing even harder. "What's she hiding?"

"Uhh... uhhh... " She started stammering. She felt so happy so be so close to him, but kind of weird also because he has a girlfriend. He closed his face into hers slowly, as if he wanted to kiss her. "OKAY!!" He held back a little. "I'll tell you."

She sucked in some air to talk, but was interrupted by, "ISLAND!!"

Luffy looked into the corner of the kitchen where Kurry still looked pretty sad about Ace. "Hey... Cheer up... Ace'll survive!! I just know it!!"

She looked up and sighed, not changing her expression at all. She slowly walked out of the room with a big slouch. "Oi..."

She turned her head. "C'mon. At least tell me what you guys did BEFORE all that!"

Kurry smiled a little. "Okay... well... Ace led me to his room and told me I could share it with him! It was a big bed!! We didn't 'do' anything, but we did kiss a lot."

"Like how?" She whispered into Luffys ear. He screamed and let out a "WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING THAT SICK?!" She raised her hand.

Zoro stormed out of the room. "If I want something out of someone, I am NEVER doing that again!"

Rokuu let out a big sigh in relief. "You... you scared me back there. I though for sure, you were gonna--"

"Gonna what?" Zoro stopped in his tracks and spun around. "Deji!! Um... nothing..."

She looked at him suspiciousley. "Oh sure. You were stuck in there with her for 5 minutes, doing 'Um... nothing...'."

Kurry was leaning on the mast. She started singing, "Zoros a cheater... He made out with Rokuu..." He turned around and roared at her with sharp teeth, "I DID NOT!!"

Rokuu laughed. "Nah, he wanted to know something, so he tried to flirt me into telling him." She blushed. "Altough he WAS about to--"

"WAS... not. You know, you're just like your sister. Except you're not so obnoxious."

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over it and saw Nami. "Are we going to the island, or not?"

"We're going. Wait, I forgot something." She raised an eyebrow. He grabbed Dejis arm, gave her a quick kiss and gave her a hug with one arm. "Okay, I'm ready." Deji smiled.

"ISLAAAAAAAAND!!" Luffy, Suta and Takono rushed off the ship and saw something unbelievable. Kurry and Chopper wanted to know what made them stop yelling, so they looked over the dack railing.

"Oh..." Luffy's jaw dropped.

"My..." Takonos jaw dropped.

"GOD..." Sutas jaw dropped, and their eyes sparkled as they (and Kurry and Chopper) ran over to what they were staring at, screaming "**CANDY MOUNTAINNNN!!**" Zoro groaned. Now they'll NEVER shut up. But then again, it gave him an idea. He swept Deji off her feet and he landed on his feet on the warm island sand.

"Wanna go to candy mountain?" She nodded.

"But can I get back down?"

"Oh FINE." He smiled. She giggled at his tone. Right after he put her down, she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to candy mountain. Rokuu leaned over the top railing and sighed. "Lucky... curly haired..."

Sanji leaned right next to Rokuu. "I can see you're jealous of Deji. I sure don't see it, I guess because we're rivaled MEN, but I guess in your eyes, he's a good man. Annoying, yeah. But don't worry. Just because he loves someone, doesn't mean he doesn't love you a little too." Rokuu sighed once more.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's just not working." She jumped off the railing and landed into a giant trampoline below her. Sanji couldn't believe his eyes. "What just--"

"I ate a devil fruit. I can make holograms appear, but I can make them real whenever I want. Funny thing is that I can read people's minds too. Or, I can show people what other people are thinking. It's like a 2-in-1 fruit." Her green eyes glowed bright. Wings ripped through Sanji's jacket and led him on deck.

The rest or the crew (Aka Usopp, Pudgy, Robin and Franky) jumped off the ship while Usopp ran to the mountain.

"Just pretend I'm Mari--ZORO. Zoro. Pretend I'm Zoro." Sanji swept Rokuu off her feet and jumped onto the island, just like Zoro. He let her feet touch the ground and they both ran off to candy mountain.

Takono and Kurry shared a reeses cups section (because it was literally an unlimited supply), Luffy and Suta just ate whatever they found. Pudgy just ate everything he saw (including wrappers, unlike Luffy and Suta O.o)

"HEY!!" Everyone stopped eating, except Kurry who was too addicted to reeses cups, but she still turned around.

A redhead who looked about 6 feet tall tapped his foot, waiting for them to be quiet.

"Forry... we ate yo' cambee..." Suta apologized.

He smirked. "That's okay." He grabbed Suta. "Pretty girl like this could make up for anything by just lookin' atcha."

Luffy thought about that, then blushed and then grabbed Suta back. "Hands off!!"

He glanced at Kurry, then smirked. "Okay..." He grabbed the black haired girl (who was STILL eating reeses cups .) and threw her over his shoulder. "Just found a better bride right here."

Everyone dropped their jaws, except Kurry who couldn't hear him, or pay attention, over her chewing.

The redhead turned his smirk into an evil smirk. "Name's Uruse Kuma. (annoying bear) In a few minutes she'll be Mrs. Uruse."

"KURRY! PAY ATTENTION!!" Usopp yelled.

Kurry gulped down her last reeses cup. "Aww..." He analyzed where she was. "HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!!"

He fell anime style. "NOW YOU DECIDE?!"

Kurry started pounding Kuma's back, but ceased when her eyelids fell, leaving her into a deep sleep.

Franky replaced his right hand with a laser beam. "Put her down. NOW."

Usopp readied his slingshot. "She's our nakama!"

Robin crossed her arms. "Be careful. I can snap your spine in half."

Nami twirled one third of her clima tact and electric spun around it.

They all looked back. Everyone else was asleep from the hypnotizing candy. They sweatdropped. Kuma looked at Deji, Takono and Suta. "The blonde just isn't my type. The brunette's too 'freckley', and the pink hair?! Too weird for me. Unless..." He turned to Nami.

"NO!"

Usopp tried to shoot a phoenix star at him, but accidentally shot a smoke star and gave Kuma a chance to run.

As the smoke cleared, everyone woke up, and Zoro looked around. "Where's my little sister?!"

* * *

GWAH! Kurry, you're too young to get married!! And what happened to Ace, you cheater? jk.


	15. PervBGone n' frilly dresses

Zoro glared at Sanji, then jumped up and grabbed his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, COOK?!"

Sanji put his foot over Zoros stomach and pushed him away. "I didn't do ANYTHING to her!! Some perverted idiot kidnapped her!!"

"Youre the only ero-baka around here, cook." He growled.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

Takono waved her fists up and down, yelling "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!"

Pudgy looked at her. "Theyre guys."

"Oh. Ok. MONGOOSEFIGHT! MONGOOSEFIGHT--" She stopped when everyone (except Pudgy and Sanji) gave her an angry glare. She gulped. "Guh... Shutting up now."

"Wait, Where's Kurry?" Suta asked.

Later...

"Okay, here's the plan," Takono explained. "We need a distraction. Once he's completely distracted, someone takes Kurry back and the distraction kicks him in the nuts and runs like hell. Nami's gonna charge us, so not her."

"Hey! How'd you know?" The Redheaded woman asked.

"Robin's ...older... no offence"

Robin smiled. "None taken. I'm 28. He wouldn't be interested."

"Okay, and theres NO way I'm going, so we're left with Deji and Suta."

"OOH! OOH! I CAN BE THE DISTRACTION! I LOOK GOOD IN DRESSES!!" Luffy shouted.

Awkward silence.

"WAIT a minute." Deji started. "Why _cant_ it be you, Takono? I bet you'd look good in a dress!"

"PFFT. Not." She swung her arms behind her head and laid down on the mountain of candy. "Maybe Suta wants to--"

"EW, no I don't!!" Suta waved her hands away from her.

"Here's an idea," Zoro smirked. "Why don't Suta, Rokuu AND Takono go?"

"Why me??" The three asked. "What about Deji??"

He grabbed Deji and pulled her into a tight hug. "There's NO way I'm letting her do this!"

Luffy hugged Suta. "And I'm not letting Suta do this either!"

Rokuu and Takono ended up playing janken. (Rokuu won)

Takono looked around frantically. "WHAT?!" Everyone gave her an evil glare. "NO! NO WAY! NOT AN OPTION!!"

Sanji grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "But it's for the sake of Kurry-chan! And I bet you would look so BEAUTIFUL in a dress!!"

She put her feet on his shoulders and pushed him away. "I would not. And I aint puttin' on no stinkin dress!!"

A few minutes later.

"YOU GUYS..." Takono's vein popped. She ended up wearing a light blue, frilly dress. Sanji was jumping around that area of the island with heart eyes, shouting 'MELLORINE!!' about 100 times a minute. Zoro tried not to laugh. "I should torture you like this! Nami, where's my camera?"

"I don't mind wearing a frilly dress. Just as long as it doesn't look stupid." She shrugged.

"Oh, JUST when I was enjoying you getting annoyed."

Nami smiled, holding a bag of makeup. "Just ONE more thing!!"

"GAHH!! NO!! I'M NOT PUTTING ON MAKEUP!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M THE DISTRACTION!!"

Nami tried holding her in one place. "Hold still!! It's only a little!!"

"NO!! I'M NOT PUTTING ON ANY STINKIN' MAKEUP!! GET OFFA MEE!!" Rokuu helped Nami hold her down and they both smirked.

About a minute later, Takono had her arms crossed, covered in makeup.

"I wish I had a camera right now!!" Zoro snickered.

"Oh yeah? I wish I had boxing gloves right now." Takono replied.

Nami pushed her towards a church they saw Kuma run into. "Just be flirty!"

"What do I get in all this?"

"Blackmailed?" Zoro replied.

"Oh HAHA."

"I'll buy you some toys!" Nami winked.

"And I'll make you some candy!!" Sanji blew a kiss.

"TOYS!? CANDY?! IT'S A DEAL!!" She ran inside the church.

* * *

Inside the changing rooms...

A man inside wiped his upper lip from his dripping nosebleed, changing the black haired girl into a wedding dress. "Uruse-san, your wife's ready!!"

Kuma fixed his tie and picked up his "future wife". "Perfect. Thank you."

Once the redhead reached the walkway where there wedding would be, he stopped in his tracks, seeing a makeup covered pink haired girl leaning on the entrance.

"Uh... hi?"

She smiled at him. "Hel-lo" She winked. He dropped Kurry on the floor. "AHH!! MY WIFE!!"

Takono blinked. "You're married?"

"Well, we were about to be." Just as he was about to pick her up, Takono took his hands. "Hey, I need to lay her down on some chairs!!"

"It's okay, she'll be fine..." She winked again.

He sweatdropped. "You're creepy."

"Okay, that's it. It's not working." She said in her regular tone.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Don't you remember me? We went to school together!!" She lied.

"Uh... no."

"Ok, I lied. I aint some flirt. And I FRICKN _**HAAAAAAAAATE**_ MAKEUP!!" SHe kept trying to wipe her makeup off.

"Well, I don't like flirts. Tomboys are my type." He smirked.

"HUH?" She backed away a little.

He followed her. She just turned and ran off out of the church.

"She hates me?! Ah well, at least I have--" He turned to see that Kurry was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Outside...

Zoro was holding his sister in his arms. "Well, she's okay. For once I have to thank the little whiner."

"YOU'D... BETTER..." He turned to see Takono cracking her knuckles.

She stopped once Sanji hugged her from behind, shouting "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE MAD, TAKONO-CHWAN!! MELLORINE!!"

BONK!!

A fist landed on his head.

* * *

Ok, short plot. Not much of a plot though. Main plot's longer. Gwahhhhhhhh, Kurry's gonna complain that she's barely mentioned in this fic!!


	16. Candy, Dresses and SPIDERS

"He tried to marry me, and then he says I'm not his 'type'?? How does that make ANY sense?" Suta put her hands on her waist.

"HE MADE FUN OF MY HAIR?!" Takonos fists clenched.

Deji twitched. "He called me... 'freckley'??" Takono giggled a little. "Freckley... "

Nami nodded. "So now he's gone, and it's all over with."

"Not quite..." They heard a loud _WOOSH_ and suddenly Kurry was gone again.

Takono made a confused face. "HUH?"

Kurry was gone. Again.

Takono slapped herself in the face. "Oh COME ON! How much longer does this have to go for?"

"WE CAN'T GO!!" Luffy and Suta shouted.

"WHY NOT?!" Nami yelled back in anger. She just wanted to leave. There wasn't any treasure anyway.

"We just caught an 'I-can't-do-anything-without-eating-tons-and-tons-of-candy-or-else-we'll-turn-into-poo' disease!!"

"ME TOO!" Takono tried running to Luffy and Suta, but Zoro grabbed her arm. "OH no you don't!"

"You're right. I need to change out of this dress first. It's gonna burst with how much candy I'm gonna eat!"

Sanji coughed, and suddenly his upper lip was covered in blood, but he did cover it with his hand.

"You're the distraction, remember?"

"Oh COME ON!! Why can't Rokuu go?"

Rokuu gave Takono an angry glare. "Not if Zoro-kun PAID me!"

Zoro twitched. "'Zoro-kun'...?"

"I wouldn't go if the WORLD paid me!!"

"Well look who's stuck in a dress!! You go!" Rokuu poked her nose.

"RAGH!!" She tried to bite her finger, but Rokuu pulled it back.

"You have two choices," Zoro started. "You can either agree to go, or we'll force you."

Takono sighed, already over Zoro's shoulder. "Do I honestly have a choice at this point?"

"No, not really."

Rokuu followed the two, but ran backwards as fast as she could after seeing hairy spiders all over the trees. "UHHHH I CAN'T GO!!"

Usopp took Rokuu's arm and dragged her towards Zoro and Takono. "Aw come on. If youre gonna be scared, at least look at whats over there."

"**NOO!! I'M NOT GOING!! I CANT!**_ **NOOOOOO!!**_" Rokuu shreiked.

Sanji backed away a little too. "Er, me neither! I'll just stay and take care of Rokuu-chan while you guys are gone!!"

Zoro turned his head. "Why, are you planning to do any--"

"NO!" Sanji yelled. "THERES A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT REASON!!"

Zoro spotted a big hairy spider, about 2 and a half inches long. "Ohhhhhhh. I get it. You're a chicken."

"I am not." Sanji crossed his arms.

"Could someone get me down already? Being over someones shoulder in a DRESS for a while isn't too comfortable." Takono moaned.

Zoro smirked. "Okay, you two lovebirds stay here, while we try to save my sister. I don't guarantee anything. She could be married as we speak. Who even knows how she got into that dress?"

"..." Sanji rushed through the forest without noticing the spiders. Fire blew out of his mouth as he yelled, "**KURRY-SWAN!! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT ERO!!**"

"Oi, cook, you're going the wrong way."

"Moss head, I see Kuma right THERE!" Franky pointed. "Cooks going the right way."

"Fine. Oi, Rokuu, come on." Zoro told the trembling blue haired girl.

"Uhhh I-I-I-I d-d-don't know..."

Zoro held out his hand. "If I hold your hand, will you stop being a chicken and come with us already?"

"Um... I still d-dont know..."

"Rokuu..." Zoro looked straight in her face. "Please?" He finally asked.

Takono was singing to herself, "Zoro and Rokuu, sitting in a--"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled. He calmed down when Rokuu hugged his entire arm. "So I take it you're coming?" She nodded.

Franky gasped. "The sign of romance... How beautiful..." He immediately took out his pink guitar. "I shall sing you... a song..." Takono, Luffy, Pudgy and Suta all started clapping their hands. "YEAH FRANKY!!"

"THERE AINT ANY ROMANCE!!"

Deji walked next to Zoro, not looking at Rokuu because of jealousy. "She's scared of... well I don't know what it is. And I figure this is the only way she'll come with us." Rokuu started calming down, feeling a smile grow on her face, until she felt something tickle her nose. "S...SP...SP-SP-SP..."

Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Robin all started walking together behind the 3. (Suta, Luffy and Pudgy were too busy eating candy...)

"You think Kurry's gonna be okay? We don't know much about her." Robin asked.

"She's just like Takono. What's there to know?" Usopp replied.

"It's not gonna be scary, is it?" Chopper asked.

"Nah." Franky replied. "If it is, you'll hear a loud scream from someone or something."

The four heard a loud scream without paying attention to anything. Usopp and Chopper jumped and held each other. "MONSTER?! WHERE?!"

"**SPIDERRRRRR!!**" They calmed down, realizing it was just Rokuu with a spider.

Takono chuckled. "Y'know, I don't get why people are so scared of spiders. I mean if they crawl on you, yeah, but..."

Zoro took a spider and placed it on Takonos leg. "_EEE!!_ GETTITOFFAMEEEEEEEE!!" She started kicking her legs and the spider fell off. He started laughing.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!" She yelled.

"Stop moving around so much and I'll get it off." Deji offered.

Rokuu stopped, frozen in one place with a little tear in her eye as Deji flicked off the spider. "Thanks."

"That guy's annoying. when I tried to save her the first time, the guy started getting all flirty an' stuff. It's creepy." Takono shuddered.

"He WHAT?!" Rokuu asked back. "I'll kick him in the nuts for ya if you want."

"PLEASE." Takono stretched a little.

* * *

Kuma and Kurry were alone in the bushes. "Those pirates could be anywhere. We need to be safe, my bride."

He looked around and decided to run to the church.

"THERE HE IS!!" Kuma ran at the speed of light. _CRAP!!_

The long-nosed man pulled back his slingshot, aiming for the church. "Hissatsu Paralyzing Shot!!" He shot, and Kuma stood there in one place holding Kurry. Rokuu ran over to the redheaded man and kicked him in the...well where the sun don't shine...

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO HIT ON MY LITTLE SISTER!!"

Deji smiled. "Aww! Once you think about it, that sounds kinda cute!"

"We're a few minutes apart, but we make it sound like we're 5 years apart." Rokuu closed her eyes, and wings grew out of Kurry's back, leading her to the ship.

"Mission accomplished." Rokuu clapped/dusted/whatever it's called her hands, as if she was saying 'job well done, peeps'.

"Can I get down now?" Takono asked. Zoro dropped her on the floor. "Ow! A little softer next time?"

"Tch. SO-rry. And you landed on sand. I think that's soft enough." Zoro turned and talked away, while Takono just mumbled.

As the crew walked back to the ship, they spotted a sleeping Luffy, Pudgy and Suta and sweatdropped as they carried them to the ship.

* * *

AHH... YOKATA... MY FINGERS HURT!! I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WOULD NEVER END...


	17. A green stowaway and Pudgys sticky butt

Kurry looked up from where she was laying down. a light, the color of a sunset, was shining right behind Ace.

"Kurry... wake up..." Kurry smiled, then pulled the man towards her for a kiss.

"Kurry... Kurry..." Ace immediately turned into Nami. "KURRY!!"

"GAHH!!" She pushed Nami's face away. "H-how long was I asleep?"

"About... a week." Nami checked the sky.

"A WEEK!?" She screamed. "Wait, how come I'm not hungry?"

"I'm just kidding. You've been out for an hour."

"Oh." Kurry blinked. "I'm hungry."

She fell on her face, right when a brown haired boy jumped on her from behind. "PUDGY'S HUNGRY!! FEED THE POOD-JAYY!!"

Nami's eyes turned into beli's. "I'll feed you if you pay me 100 million bellis!!"

Pudgy stood up, looking at her like she was weird, and pulled his shirt up. "Here's one belly."

Nami's face turned green, and she ran to throw up over the side of the ship.

"PUDGY HUNGRY!! FEED PUDGY!!" He whined. Nami turned around and tried to kick him, when she realized her foot was stuck to his butt. "Pudgy... What's on your butt?"

"I sat on a beehive. And I got STUNGED--UNGED--UNGED!!"

She tried to pull it off. "SANJI-KUN!! BRING YOUR SPATULA AND HELP ME OUT HERE!!"

Sanji walked down with a spatula in his hand. "Eh? What's going on?"

"Pudgy sat on a beehive and now my foot is stuck to his HONEY COVERED BUTT!!"

Pudgy giggled. "My big, squishy, jelly-tan squishy McSquisherson squishy but-TOCKS are honey flavored!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND STAND STILL!!" Sanji tried to jam his spatula under Nami's shoe, but realized that it didn't work. It just left a big dent. "I'll be RIGHT back, my lovely!"

"I love you too, my mushy sugar dumpling butt!!" Pudgy said back.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!" Sanji ran out of ideas, so he just grabbed Nami's shoe and tried pulling it off as hard as he could.

"Teeheeheeheehee! That tickles!!" Pudgy laughed.

Sanji glared at him. "Oh, wait'll I unstick you..." Zoro walked by.

"What's going on?"

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE?!" Nami and Sanji both yelled. Zoro took his sword out as his eyes shadowed. "I can cut it off..."

Nami started screaming once she felt the ice-cold edge of Wadou over her ankle. "**_ZORO!!_** _**SANJI-KUN!!**_"

Sanji yanked Nami's foot out of her shoe, pried her shoe off Pudgy's butt and covered Zoro in bruises within minutes.

"Is it safe to yell 'Teehee' now?? AND PUDGYS STILL HUNGREEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Sanji and Nami both kicked him straight into the men's room. "GET LOST!"

"_Teeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_...!!"

"Tch. Man. What a freak." Sanji rubbed his temples. He took Nami's hand and smile, with a heart shaped line of smoke spewed right out of his cigarette. "Nami-swan,

I'm so sorry for the wait! May I get you something??"

She took her hand back. "No thank you. Maybe later." She walked up to her navigation room, and froze at the sight in front of her.

It was a green cat. Right on the floor, asleep. He woke up and stretched, then just stared at Nami.

"...w-whats a c-c-cat doing here? A-and it's green..." Nami slowly pointed at the cat.

He stood upright with his paws behind his back. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"AHHH!! IT TALKED!!" Nami stuck her head out the door. "TAKONO!! SUTA!! LUFFY!! GET OVER HERE!!"

Suta and Luffy ran over, but Takono was just lying down on deck. "I don't wannaaaaaaaaa... I'm comfy..."

Nami's vein popped. "Just get over here."

Luffy had an idea. He threw his arm towards her, wrapped it around her waist, "LUFFY!! STOPPIT!" and pulled her over. Of course, she first slammed into the wall. "Oww..."

Nami tapped her foot, waiting for the 3 to be quiet. "Excuse me, I have a question for the three of you... did either of you see any animals?"

"Animals? Why? You want a pet?" Takono cocked her head to the side.

"I saw birdies in the sky!!" Suta called out.

"I saw spiders!!" Luffy answered.

"Those are arachnids!!" Takono lightly hit Luffys head with the side of her hand.

"Are you sure you didn''t drag in a green cat?" All 3 were stumped.

"OI! CAT! GET OVER HERE!!" When she looked inside, he was hiding behind a chair.

"Nami, you scared him." Takono walked inside. She kneeled in front of the cat and smiled. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt'cha. I promise..." The cat came out from behind the chair. He was about 1 and a half feet tall, and he had a rabbit tail. Takonos eyes sparkled a little. "Kawaii..."

"O-kay... out of character..." Nami whispered.

"Am not! I really am like this! I'm like... bipolar. I think."

"Are..." All 3 looked at the cat. "Are you gonna be mad at me? I came in without asking..." The cat asked softly.

Takono raised an eyebrow. "You can talk?"

"SUGEHH!!" Luffy and Suta shouted.

"Eep!!" He hid behind the chair again.

""Heh. You look so innocent... how old are you?"

"3 years." He looked at the ground.

"Aww!!" She smiled. "Do you have a name?"

"Jam." Takono stood up.

"Can't wait to show Deji, and Zoro, and Sanji, and Franky, and Robin and--"

Nami's hand stopped Takono. "We can't let them know!! We could tell Sanji-kun because he needs to eat. And I'm pretty sure he likes cats."

Takono looked carefully at Jam. "You got all your shots? And have a bath?"

Jam nodded. "Uh huh. Shots hurt. Owie!!"

Takono picked him up. "SANJI! WE GOTS OURSELF A--mmmmmpppppphphhhhhhphhhhh!!" Nami, Suta and Luffy all put their hands over Takonos mouth.

"SHH!" Nami put a finger over her mouth. "We don't want to attract attention from the rest of the crew!"

Sanji spun in. "Did my lovely Takono chwan call me?"

Takono shook her head to take their hands off her mouth. "I aint YOURS. But we DID getcha a present!!"

Sanji's eye turned into a heart. "Really??" He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"Not THAT." He opened his eyes and unpuckered his lips. Takono held up Jam and smiled, and in a little 7 year old voice she said, "We got a KITTY!! EEE!"

He stared at the cat for a minute, then smiled. "Aww."

Takono stopped smiling. "Oh yeah. Kurry hates cats." She held Jam close. "What do we do?"

Nami smiled evilly. "I'll let you keep it... for a hundred thousand beli."

"NAMI!" Takono argued. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! And we hae no choice BUT to keep him. We're nowhere NEAR an island." Takono sighed. "And come on. Look at his innocent little face." That Nami did, and she saw Jam looking at her sadly.

"Please, lady?" He asked nicely. Nami smiled. "Oh, alright."

"YAY!!" Suta and Luffy started dancing. "YESS!"

Suta took Jam from Takono. "Awwwwww!! Look at youu!! You're already 21 years old in dog years!!" Everyone but her and Luffy sweatdropped.

Kurry walked in. "Wazzap! Koofmasta Kurry he--CAT!!" She jumped back. "WHAT'S A CAT DOING HERE?!" She glared at Takono. "YOU BROUGHT HIM, DIDN'TCHA?!"

Takono raised an eyebrow. "He stowed away. I had nothing to do with it, I swear!!"

Jam waved his paw. "Hi other lady!"

She screamed again. "IT TALKS!!"

Takono sweatdropped. "You're being kinda rude."

"I don't want to hear that from YOU." Kurry glared at Takono again. "OI."

Jam started crying with his face stuck to Suta's shirt. "She hates me!!"

Kurry sighed, and started looking from left to right. "Cat. Feelings. Cat. Feelings. Cat. Feelings. CAT... OH FINE!!" She glared at Takono again. "I still blame you."

"WHAT'D I DO?!"

* * *

ARGHAHHHHHH... such a schtoopid chapter. And it's hard to keep up with the whole crew AND the OCs. Rokuu, Deji, Suta, Kurry, Takono, Jam, Pudgy... plus the crew makes 15 PEOPLE. And I'm on a writers block as of... NOW.


	18. A strange departure and an epic fail

Deji eventually came in and saw the cat, while Suta explained everything to her.

Everyone but Deji and Jam left the room. She smiled at him. "Don't worry. We'll keep you safe."

Jam smiled back. "Thanks!! You're really nice!"

Deji was about to go "awww", when she heard Zoro's voice. "What're you doing?"

CRAP. She stuffed Jam in the back of her shirt. "Z-Z-ZORO! What're you doing here??"

"Well I saw you, the dumb-blonde duo, the weirdo and the witch all packed here. Why?"

She started laughing nervousley. "Ehehe... No reason!!"

He saw something rumbling in her shirt. "Oi, That better not be cook in there."

"OI! HE COULDN'T FIT!! AND I WOULDN'T EVEN LET HIM!!" Deji yelled.

He closed in on her with a smile. "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I am!!" She replied, obviously lying.

"Then take your hands away from your back."

"But... uhh... MY BACK HURTS!! OW! I uh... fell back and arched over the railing!!"

"I'll give you a back massage." He grabbed her arms and pulled them so the cat fell on the floor and started crying.

Deji glared at Zoro. "See why you shouldn't do anything forcefully?? If my back really DID hurt this would've hurt MORE!!"

"Well it wasn't. You were lying. And don't these things land on their feet?" Deji picked Jam up and got him to be quiet after about 3 minutes. After that, she just walked away with Jam in her arms. "O-oi!! Wait a sec!!" Deji turned her head. "Why'd you try to keep this from me anyway?"

"We didn't want anyone to overreact." She replied.

"Well I'm not. Now give me this thing so I can throw it overboard."

Jam gasped. "ZORO!!" She turned away and ran from him. "THATS ANOTHER REASON I COULDN'T TELL YOU!!"

Zoro sweatdropped. "WAIT A SECOND!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!" He ran after her. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT!!" The two were headed for the kitchen, where Sanji was coming out. He spotted Deji running towards him and opened his arms. "Deji-chwaaaaaaan Come flying into my arms, my lovely angel!!"

Instead he felt a foot between his legs. In pain, he fell to the ground in a fetal position, putting his hands where it hurts. "I'M NOT YOUR ANGEL!!"

Kurry appeared behind Zoro and they pointed at the blonde man. "EPIC FAAAAAAAAAAAILLLLL!!"

A tear appeared in the blondes eye. "Deji-chan, did you just hear your boyfriend?"

"Yep. Heard him loud and clear. I believe he said, 'EPIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!!'" As she pointed to him. Jam looked at Sanji, who looked pretty sad, and tugged on Deji's shirt a little. "That wasn't very nice. Say sorry or you're a BIG MEANIE!!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "So?"

Deji looked at Jam, then back at Sanji. She didn't want Jam to think of her badly. "Sorry, Sanji."

"Promise not to do it again?" Jam asked. She nodded as he smiled.

Sanji rolled on his back with a disappointed expression on his face. Deji did feel a little guilty, so she hugged him. Zoro was left in confusion. "NANI?!"

"I'm not heartless, Zoro."

Sanji smiled. "Aww, Deji-chan loves me!!"

Deji stopped hugging him. "I do not. I just felt guilty." She walked down to the deck.

Sanji just stared up at Zoro and Kurry, who again pointed to him and shouted, "EPIC FAAAAAAAAIL!!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" He yelled at the man.

Pudgy saw a giant monkey come out of the ocean. "EEEEEEYAAAAH!!" Usopp screamed. "MONKEYYY!!"

Pudgy just stared. "I gots to go."

Rokuu stared. "Uh... ok."

"STOP!" Pudgy laid his arm over his tearing eyes. "I know you'll be sad, but I must go..." He jumped into the ocean in his underwear. "Goodbye!! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Utter silence. "O-kay..." Sanji sighed in relief.

"Glad THAT'S over..."

"EPIC FAAAAAAAAILLLLLLLL!!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP, BAGHERRO?!" (moron, idiot)

Takono was in the back of the ship, just staring out at the sea, thinking. "HI TAKONO!!" Suta screamed.

"AHH!!" Takono jumped, and almost fell overboard. She held on tight to the railing. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!"

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout??"

"Nothing." She looked up to her.

"LIAR!! Come on!! You can tell me!!" Takono shook her head. "Aw come on, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEE??"

"It's stuck in my head, and there's no way you'll figure it out." At that same moment, Suta's blue eyes glowed. '_AHH! CRAP!!_' She knew Suta could read minds, ,so she tried to think of something off topic.

Suta gasped. "LUFFY IS NOT A DING DONG!!" She spun around and walked away.

She sighed in relief. But how'd she think of something that random... 'Ding dong...?'

Nami saw Takono in the back and leaned on the railing next to her. "Something wrong?"

"Nah. But I'm just wondering. How come everyone keeps saying I love Sanji?"

Nami giggled a little. "Oh yeah!! Um... I guess because you two are always together for some reason."

"Only 3 times."

"A day." Takono's eyelids drooped. "And he's pretty ero. And don't forget that you always make fun of him."

"Cuz it's fun."

"Well," She started. "How would you feel if someone did that to you for fun?" Takono completely stopped talking. She just stared at Nami for about 10 seconds, and ran away without a word. "TAKONO!! WAIT A SECOND!!" She reached for her, but she was gone. She thought, 'Oh fine. See if I care.'

* * *

Yes. short, suckish chapter. I know.


	19. Bugs, Needles, Amputation and HALLOWEEN!

Rokuu woke up flat on her face. She didn't feel like getting up on her own, so she tried to make a cloud appear under her. Nothing happened. She gasped and checked her body for kairoseki. She spotted a green ladybug on her ankle. '_Oh no..._'

The rest of the ship could hear a loud scream from the women's room. Sanji tried running in to see what was wrong, but Deji pushed him away. "She could be changing, you pervert!!" He looked away sadly.

She ran in and closed the door. "What happened."

"G-G-Green... Ladybug..." She pointed to her ankle.

The brown haired girl smacked her forehead. She didn't think someone would be afraid of a ladybug. "These are harmless."

Rokuu stared at her, scared. "N-No... It's not what you think... These are rare bugs found in the Grand Line... They suck out the powers of a devil fruit user until their molecules are the only difference between them and a regular human... Deji gasped and backed away. She wanted to help Rokuu, but she didn't want the bug to touch her. "SANJI!! GET IN HERE!!" He ran inside and immediately ran to the frightened azure-haired girl. (I didn't feel like saying "BLUE" anymore...)

He put his hand over hers and asked what was wrong. She explained as fast as she could, and he gulped. He wasn't a fruit user, but he hated bugs. But this one wasn't hairy, so he held his breath, and flicked the bug off, then slammed his hand over it on the hard wooden floor. "...OW... Better?"

She practically jumped on Sanji and gave him a hug. "ARIGATOU!!" At the moment he was hugged, his eyes became hearts. Her smile faded away. "Wait... do I still have powers at all??"

The blonde man stared at her in wonder. "Uh... Maybe you should go ask Chopper... OI! CHOPPA!!" Sanji called. Within a minute, the reindeer ran in. "What's wrong, Sanji? Did your constant smoking finally take any effect??"

"No," He answered. "But there's something wrong with Rokuu-chan!! Could you test her or something??"

Chopper eyed her for a minute, then answered, "Okay... I'll need a blood sample..." Rokuu sighed.

"Alright, alright..." She let go of Sanji and held out her arm. Chopper checked her elbow for a pulse, then put some alchohol to disinfect his needle, (that he got from his little backpack!! :3) then held onto the girl's arm. She closed her eyes and waited to feel a tiny pierce.

Takono poked her head in out of boredom, about to say 'YO' when she spotted the needle and froze. "N...N-N...Needle..."

Sanji looked up at Takono. "Takono-chwan, you're afraid of needles??" She nodded with her head trembling. "Uh-huh..." She slowly pulled her head out of the room.

'_I bet he's gonna use that needle on me next..._' She thought. She stared at ther arms, then covered them with a gulp let out.

"Oi." She jumped, but only so slightly she barely moved. "What's wrong now?? You finally gonna tell us what's been wrong with whatever's been bothering you??"

"L-Look inside..." Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Chopper's giving Rokuu a b-b-blood test..." He looked inside.

"A needle?? You're afraid of something that tiny??" She nodded. He took out his sword. "You're not afraid of this?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Doctors don't stick SWORDS in your arms."

"They do if they have to cut it off." She let out a small yelp. "I'm scared of swords now..."

He smirked, then took out the rest of his sword. "I think it's time the inside of your arm met my sword..." After he placed his sword over her arm, she completely turned white and ran to the deck. "_**DEJIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**_"

He laughed. "Wow..." He turned to look at her. "But how can she scream so high pitched and so loud??" He raised a brow.

Meanwhile, Takono gave Deji, who was sitting on a swing in the front of the ship, a big hug. "DEJI!! DEJI, YOUR BOYFRIENDS NUTS!!"

"How??"

"HE TRIED TO CUT OFF MY ARM, WOMAN!!" She yelled, shaking her back and forth.

"I-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-" Takono stopped shaking her. "Y-I'm sure he was just joking. He wouldn't do that without a reason." She smiled back.

"You sure?" The curly haired woman nodded. The rose-pink haired woman turned to Zoro, who had his blade still out. "Dejiiiiiiiiii--!!" She whispered sharply.

"Alright, what'd he do?" She asked. Takono explained, as she nodded. "Okay, He just wanted to scare you. He didn't want to cut your arm off."

"I know..." She eyed him again. "He's just... well... you know... Zoro."

Deji laughed. "Yeah, he is. But that's why I love him. He's cool, he knows how to make Halloween fun, he's sweet, and he's very considerate."

"Yeah." Takono answered. "It's mostly 'cuz you think he's hot."

The brunette blushed. "Okay, maybe... a little..."

Takono's head cocked up. "Wait, you said Halloween. When is that??"

"October thirty--"

"NO! I mean how far away is it from now??"

"Uh..." Deji thought for a second. "About a month, and... a week?"

"GAHH!!" She yelled. "I GOTTA FIND A COSTUME!!" She ran into the women's room.

Deji sweatdropped. "It's in a month... kinda early, isn't it??"

In about 10 minutes, Takono jumped out of the room in a loose black shirt and black pants. "TA DA!!" She smiled.

Deji sweatdropped more. "What're you supposed to be?"

"Sanji. I think that's scary enough. At least to girls." She smiled and nodded.

Kurry passed by and asked what was going on. The two explained.

She pantsed Takono. She blushed a little. "OI!!"

"There! Now you're Franky!" She pulled them up again. "Now you're Sanji!!" She kept pulling them up and down. "Franky. Sanji. Franky. Sanji. Franky. Sanji. Frank--"

"STOP PANTSING ME, WOMAN!!"

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!" She ran off.

* * *

Kurry hasn't been showing up too often . its cuzza mah schtoopid writers block, AH TELLS YUH!!


	20. HALLOWEEN! almost!

Sanji was in the kitchen, watching Takono chase Kurry around the deck, while Deji started laghing.

"_KURRY!! STOP YELLING 'OM NOM NOM' FOR ONCE AND LISTEN!!_"

"_OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!_"

"_KUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!_"

He smiled a bit, and spun around, shocked when he heard...

"Oi, cook, Mind if I ask you something?" He spun on his heels. He felt a little embarrassed, with what he was thinking, for someone to be right over his shoulder.

"OI! GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN!!" He pointed out the door.

"I just want to ask you something, Dartboard." Sanji let out a deep sigh.

"Alright. But after that, you're out. Okay?" He nodded.

"Now, tell me. Why, since she's set foot on this ship, have you been staring at that psycho?" Sanji raised his brow. "Takono."

He looked away, hiding his red cheeks. "No reason... now go away." He muttered. This was one of those times he was glad his hair covered half of his face.

"Oh... I get it..." He smirked. "You finally know what the difference between 'love' and 'mellorine' is."

"You don't even know what mellorine is."

"It's what you say when you see some girl. Or her body."

"No... It's a dessert. Now go away." He muttered again.

"Okay..." He walked out. "Oi, Takono, The cook wants you in his kitchen."

Takono looked up. "Why?"

Kurry and Zoro said the same thing at the same time. (Kurry was just guessing) "He wants to make out with you."

"STOP SAYING WE'RE IN LOVE!!"

"Well," Deji interrupted. "Why do you keep acting like you hate him every time you hear that?"

Takono turned her head, and in a whiny voice, she replied, "Dejiiiiiii, not you too..." She walked over to the stairs.

"Don't french too long, okay?" She ran into the women's room.

"SHUT UP!!" She slammed the door. "They're so annoying..." She whispered. "Why do I have to put up with them??" But she remembered seeing an island nearby. She had to think of an excuse to look.

She opened the door. "Zoro, why dont YOU make out with Sanji??"

"HAH!" He answered. "One, I have a girlfriend."

"Him."

"OI. And two, I wouldn't want him to CHEAT on you..." He laughed, walking down the stairs.

"GRR..." She quickly glanced out at sea and shut the door. "That's my chance..." She whispered to herself again... "That's my only way out... but if I could find him..." At that same moment... "Oi, Takono, check this out!! Hurry!!" She opened the door and followed her sisters voice. "What is it?"

Jam and Chopper were across each other, hiding the wrong way. One hand out, waving to the other animal. They were like mirrors, those two.

After about 5 minutes of that, they hugged. "Wanna be friends, Chopper??"

Even Chopper thought Jam was cute. "Sure."

The twins "aww"-ed at the sight. "How cuuuuuuuute!!"

The two danced. "I'm not cute, you moron!!" They were both smiling.

Rokuu jumped right in front of them "RARR!!"

"AHH!!" The two hugged. She giggled. "Awwwwww!!"

"Oi, Rokuu," Zoro called out. She turned her head.

"Yo, Zoro-kun!!"

"STOP CALLING ME ZORO-KUN!! And you wanna know something scary?" She paid close attention. "Did you know spiders lay THOUSANDS of eggs?"

Her face went pale. "S-S-SPIDERS... L-L-LAY..." She gulped. "TH-TH-THOUSANDS...?!"

He made a scary face. "Imagine. One spider can do all that... Imagine what ALL THOSE spiders can do... each one lays even more thousands of eggs..."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE!!" She ran into the kitchen. "MAKE ZORO STOP!!" She hugged Sanji.

"Eh?" What Zoro did. He immediately got annoyed. "What'd he do this time??"

"He told me that spiders lay thousands of eggs..." Her voice trembled. And so did the blonde's chin, as his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Th... Thousands?" She nodded. He gulped. "But... maybe he's lying. I'll take out a book." He ran out of the kitchen and barged into Robin's room, looking everywhere for a book about spiders. Once he did, he read out loud,

"'_Once spiders reproduce, the male may die during or after the female lays her eggs, and the quantity off eggs can be up to..._'" He gulped. "'_Thousands..._'" He whispered.

He walked out and into the kitchen, nodding. "Thousands..." he whispered again. Rokuu's eyes fell back and she fell.

"She fainted?" He slowly picked her up from the hard kitchen floor.

"MINNA!! SHIMA!!" He heard from Luffy. Rokuu's head cocked up, and she jumped out of Sanji's arms and ran to the edge of the ship.

The sight was unbelievable. It's only the end of September, but people are already getting ready for halloween. Glowing plastic witches, Jack-o-Lanterns, Plastic-bag ghosts...

Usopp, already off the ship, started ranting on and on about how he wasn't scared of anything. He was wearing a detective costume.

Suta watched him rant. "Luffy, look! It's Sherlock Holmes!!"

Luffy's jaw dropped. "IT IS?!" He copped his hands over his mouth. "SHERLOCK!! SUTA SMELLS LIKE FISH!!"

"I DO?!" She smelled her arm. "Nawwww." She covered her hands with her hands. "OH MY STARS, I HAVE TO GET A COSTUME!!" She grabbed Luffy's hand. "COME ON!! IT'S HALLOWEEN HERE!!"

Sanji looked out the door. "Halloween?" He smiled. "I think I'll be a prince." Zoro, who walked by, answered, "Suuuuuuureee... 'cuz you can't scare someone for your life.

Sanji's anger welled up inside him. "EXCUSE ME!! I THINK I'M MUCH SCARIER THAN YOU ARE!!"

"Sure got that right..." Takono interrupted.

"I'll be a VAMPIRE then." He growled.

"I'll be Frankenstein. Whoever scares more people on the crew wins."

"Tch. Too easy." He mumbled.

"OKAY then." Zoro said in his face. "First to scare the witts out of one of the GIRLS wins. And I don't mean STARTLING them. I mean actually TERRIFYING them. Enough to make them wet their pants." He looked at the women's room door. "Except Deji."

"Or Nami-san."

"Robin wouldn't get too scared."

"So we're stuck with..." He looked up to think a little. "Suta-swan, Kurry-san, Takono-chan and Rokuu-swan?"

"Rokuu's too easy. 'Ahh, spider!!'" He mimicked in a high, girly voice.

"WAIT a second." He interrupted. "WHY the women?"

"Because Luffy's not 'scarable', Usopp and Chopper are too easy, you can't scare Franky and Jam's only 3." He smirked. "Besides, I've never seen Suta get scared and I wanna see Pink-hair tick. And Rokuu would be fun to scare." (Well, she WOULD.)

(Rokuu: OI.)

"Hmm..." He thought a little. "No hurting anyone, no threatening. And don't make them cry. OR ELSE." He lifted his foot. The two shook hands, then pulled them away in disgust.

About 20 minutes later...

Luffy had a crown over his head, and a big red coat around his shoulders. "I'm Gol D. Roger!!" He giggled.

Zoro was, of course, Frankenstein. (lots of face paint and old clothes)

Nami ended up bein a mermaid. (Purple bra, green stockings and a green miniskirt...)

Sanji ended up being a vampire (but tried to make himself look "sexy" for some girls he thought he might meet later on XD)

Chopper and Jam were dressed as rabbits.

Robin dressed up as a queen.

Franky was Hard Gay (Hard-o Gay, whooooooo!!)

Deji was a genie. (She borrowed Nami's dancer-girl outfit and Zoro got a nosebleed XD)

Suta was a fairy. (Pink, frilly dress with plastic wings, Luffy got a nosebleed XDDD)

Kurry was a... box-robot. (Big box around her with the words spelled incorrectly "Fe3r Mee, 1 G4wt P13!!" w/ drawn on buttons)

Takono was a cat. (store-bought ears and Nami's feather scarf for a tail)

Sanji grabbed Takono's "tail" and rubbed it against his cheek. "Takono-chan, your tail's so fluffy and soft..." His eye turned into a heart. She sweatdropped. "Weirdo..."

"So... we just wear this all month?" Luffy asked? The rest of the crew made disgusted faces. "Ewwwwwww!!"

"What? I don't mind wearing one pair of underwear for a month. I've been wearing the same pair of underwear for 3 months now!!"

"EWW!! LUFFY!!" Suta yelled. "Are you even wearing underwear?" He blushed.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybeeee..."

* * *

(singing) The cliffhanger's COOOOOOOOMIIIIIIING!!

**Luffy**: NUH UHH!! I'VE BEEN WEARING THE SAME PAIR FOR 2 YEARS!!

**Takono**: O.o... change it... PLEASE...

**Luffy**: ah well. I already bet the world record.

**Takono**: -.-' the world record was 3 weeks...

**Luffy**: So?

**Takono**: O.O...


	21. The haunted mansion

Nami had everyone facing her. "Okay, we'll all split into groups. Shopping is so boring when you have to wait for someone."

"Wait a second!!" Suta interrupted. "When did we decide to go shopping??"

"I meant trick or treating. WHATEVER!! GOING AROUND TOWN!!"

"I'M WITH SUTA!!" Luffy shouted, then hugged Suta.

"I'M WITH ZORO!!" Deji jumped on the green-haired man's back.

Rokuu turned her head. "Hey! I wanted to be with Zoro!! Okay, fine, I'll be with Usopp!"

"Hey!" Takono called. "I wanted to be with Usopp!!"

Chopper and Jam hugged too. "PARTNERS!!" They giggled.

Robin and Franky held hands without thinking and started to blush. "I guess we're partners then..." He mumbled.

Sanji put his arm around Nami. "I'm with Nami-san!!"

Takono rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm alone, then."

"Oi," Usopp called. "...you could come with us!" Takono smiled. "KAY!"

"Excuse me," A woman called. Everyone looked back. She looked about 20-23, and she had long brown hair. "Are you people trick-or-treaters??" She asked politely.

Sanji kneeled right before her with a rose. "Why, yes, my sweet." Takono tugged on his ear. "Oi. Try NOT doing that for once."

"Are you new to this town?" She asked.

Sanji brought out a second rose. "Yes, we are. Would you mind showing us around?" Takono tugged a little harder. "Hello, are you LISTENING to me at ALL?"

"Well, this whole month, people trick or treat, halloween or not!" She smiled.

Sanji brought out a third rose. "Will you be my treat, princess?" Takono tugged her hardest, and it didn't affect him at all. "YO! LISTEN!!"

The women looked at Takono. "Are you his girlfriend?"

She slapped herself in the face. "Why does everyone think that?" She looked at Sanji. "And where'd you get all the roses?"

He pulled out a whole bouquet. "Would you like one, Takono-chwan?" She just took one and put it in her mouth, then took Rokuu's hand. "May I have this dance?"

"No." She took her hand back and Takono took her rose out of her mouth, then looked at herself. "Oh great. I forgot to wear a costume."

Sanji blushed and stared at Rokuu pervertedly. "You could be a bikini model"

Rokuu gave him a disgusted face. "I don't even WANT to know what's going on in that mind of yours..."

The woman giggled. "Well, maybe I'll see you later..." She walked away.

"I KNOW WHAT'LL HELP!!" Kurry threw her arms in the air, then kept pulling Takono's pants up and down. "Franky. Cat. Franky. Cat. Franky. Cat. Frank--"

Every time her pants were pulled down, Sanji's nosebleed got worse and worse. "STOPPIT!!" Takono yelled.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!!" Kurry jumped back.

"And how does that help?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It's fun!"

Takono slapped herself in the face again. "I give up on you..."

"Om NOM nom nom nom nom!" She grinned.

"Wait..." Takono thought. "If it's halloween all month here..." She thought for a second, grabbed a paper bag and ran to a house with an already open door. "TRICK OR TREAT!!" She smiled.

The man looked at her. "Halloween's not for another 4 weeks, miss." She turned around and walked back with a big red blush on her face.

"Well that was embarrassing..." When she turned her head, Deji had already been a hawk, and Suta's covered herself in feathers. "Eh?"

"It's 37 degrees out... aren't you cold?" Deji asked.

"Cold?" She and Luffy answered.

...

They hugged each other about 21 seconds later. "IT'S COLD!!"

Everyone fell anime style.

Takono felt something soft crawl over her shoulders. It was Sanji's cape. When she turned to look at him, he was already walking to the ship. She wrapped the cape around herself. (seeing as Luffy already had a big overcoat...)

"Hey, shouldn't cats have FUR?" Kurry taunted.

"Oh shut up." She replied. When Sanji came back, he had a brown jacket in his hand. He replaced it with his cape and put it back on.

"Any warmer, Takono-chwan?" He smiled.

She smiled back. "Thanks!"

"TRUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kurry sang completely off key.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Takono yelled back. "Stop doing that anytime I'm NICE to him!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIING STRIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIING!!" Suta sang. (Klaus Nomi? O.o)

Deji covered her sister's mouth. "Don't sing that!"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..." Takono started singing.

"WE'RE TRYING TO ANNOY _YOU!!_" Zoro and Kurry yelled.

"AHA!! YOU ADMIT IT!" She pointed out.

Deji uncovered her sisters mouth.

"E-I-E-I-O." Luffy said softly.

"Meow." Takono just said out of nowhere.

Sanji took a bag full of cookies out of his pocket. "Anyone want one?"

Jam spotted the bag. His eyes widened and drool leaked out of his mouth. "COOKIE!!" He jumped on Sanji, and started climbing up his suit trying to reach for the cookies. "COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE..."

He grabbed Jam. "Just ASK for one like a normal green-cat-rabbit-THING."

He stopped. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease??" He asked nicely. He sighed, then nodded. Jam attacked the bag and ate all the cookies inside.

Zoro looked at Takono, who wasn't bugging out, like he expected. "What?"

"Nothing." He looked away. Once he did, he spotted a deserted, broken down mansion with big holes and broken windows. Everything was just... well... broken. And he DID remember the bet he had with Sanji. "Takono," She looked up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh..." She raised a brow. "Dare, I guess."

He pointed to the house. "Go inside that house. By yourself. Stay in there for a half hour, and you CAN'T come out or stay in one place."

She smirked. "Okay, I will."

Usopp took a quick glance at the house. "Zoro, are you sure--"

"Shh!"

She ran up the hill, and at the top, she grabbed her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired... It's a big hill..." She tried catching her breath between words.

* * *

At the mansion...

Takono stared at the door. She WAS a little scared, but didn't want to show it.

"So, aren't you gonna go in?" Zoro asked.

"Lemme look at it for a sec. Jeez."

"Or maybe you're too scared and want your boyfriend to hold your hand?" He teased. She got annoyed, and just slammed the door open. By the time she walked inside, it closed behind her. She wanted to make sure they were still outside, so she looked out the broken window.

They were all gone. She seemed a little worried. "Guys? You there?" She straightened her face out. "They're just trying to scare me. Well I'll show THEM!!" She spun on her heels and gulped.

* * *

Outside, behind a bush, Zoro couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait to see what happens..."

Sanji glared at Zoro. "What?" Zoro asked, confusedly.

"You didn't make this bet for fun. You did it to GET BACK at her."

He raised a brow. "What'ya mean? You're imagining things."

The blonde grabbed his collar. "Get. her. out. NOW."

"Hey, this'll prove how brave she is. You'll be able to tell if she can take care of herself or not." He smirked. "Or would you rather tag along like a dead goose, ERO COOK?"

Sanji let go of his collar. He didn't want to be called that by anyone. Especially Zoro. And He also wanted to prove that he wasn't overprotective. "Fine. But if I see ONE tear on her face..." He dragged his finger across his neck.

The two heard Franky crying. "What's wrong with you?"

"Th-The sign of true love!! Swirly's expressing true love!! I-It's so beautiful!!" He turned away from Franky with a blush across his cheeks.

"She's a lady, and I can't object that. I'm a little... well, concerned." He mumbled. Nami wrapped her arms around him.

"Aww, come on, Sanji-kun! Tell us the truth!!" She gave a flirty tone.

"I am!!" He looked at the house. "But wouldn't you want me to go in there if it was YOU who went in?"

She thought for a second, then shuddered. "No WAY I'd go in there... It's too scary..."

* * *

Takono slowly stepped up the creaking stairs. "Oh man, these sound like I'll fall through..." She crawled under a giant cobweb up the stairs. "I made it..."

She saw a shadow in the corner of her eye and gasped. "Who's there?!" It disappeared and she sighed in relief. "Yokata..." She laughed. "For a second, I thought it was--"

"Me?" A voice interrupted her. She froze and turned to see who it was... It was a tall man she recognized. Just looking into his sharp red eyed turned her face white.

* * *

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll get her out." Zoro scoffed. "But just because you won't stop whining about it."

"Just get in there." Sanji tried pushing him in.

"Don't rush me, cook." Once the door creaked, they heard a loud scream from upstairs, along with rushing footsteps. "TAKONO!!/TAKONO-CHAN!!" The blond and green-haired man rushed up the stairs. Once they got upstairs, they saw her blocking a door, trying to catch her breath.

"Takono, what happened?!" Zoro asked.

"DON'T GO IN THIS ROOM!!" She warned.

"Wha...?"

"JUST GO!! I'LL BE FINE!!" She yelled again. Sanji pulled her away from the door. "NO!! DON'T OPEN IT!! SANJI!!" She tried to stop him, but Zoro held her in one place. "Stay back and just explain later!!"

Sanji opened the door, but didn't see anything but a torn-up bedroom and an open window. No one was inside.

The two men looked at Takono, who looked terrified. "I'm serious... I saw someone..." Sanji gave her a hug.

"Maybe you're imagining things... but I'm sure it's just gone. Maybe he jumped out the window."

"BUT--"

"Come on. Lets just go back."

"DON'T GO IN THERE!!" Kurry yelled. The 3 looked back. At the door, Kurry tried stopping Deji and Suta from coming in. They were holding brooms. "DON'T HURT IMOOTO SAN!!" Kurry grabbed their arms. "GET BACK HERE!! SANJI AND ONII SAN'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!!"

"...So... wanna keep lookin' around the mansion?" Takono shook her head anxiously and walked down the stairs, holding Sanji's arm.

"What scared you?" Sanji asked. She shook her head like she was saying she didn't want to say.

Red eyes opened inside the dark room, and chuckled.


	22. Betrayal

"Hey," Nami asked Takono, who was still holding onto Sanji's arm. "What happened back there?"

She turned her head. "A guy I know... who scares the crap outta me... that was him..."

"Aww, don't be so mean to the guy! He can't be _that_ ugly..." Takono pushed herself off of Sanjis arm and grabbs Nami's collar so she was bent down to her height. She had a terrifying glare in her eyes.

"LOOK. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LOOKS. THAT MAN IS A PIRATE, HE'S KILLED COUNTLESS PEOPLE. AND YOU HAVE _NO_ SAY IN THIS MATTER, _CAPISCHE?!_" Nami gulped and nodded. Takono let go of her collar. She looked up at Luffy. "And now I'm concerned. This whole town is full of candy all October, and I want to stay here, but now this guy knows where I am..."

Luffy looked at her. "Takono, there's 12 of us excluding you. We'll all help keep this guy away."

She looked down. "You don't even know him."

"Oi, Takono! Look!" Usopp called. Takono looked up. It was a mountain. 20 feet high, made ENTIRELY out of...

"P...P-P...POCKYYYYYY!!" The mountain was about 40 yards away. The pink haired girl gave Usopp a big hug. "ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!"

"Er... Thanks! But shouldn't we get to the mountain before you remind me how much you love me?" He raised a brow.

Kurry kept jumping up and down. "POCKYPOCKYPOCKY!! I MUST HAVE IT OR I SHALL GO A SPLODE!!"

A white little robot with blue eyes appeared out of a bush nearby. "A splode??" (GIR!!)

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Rokuu asked.

"No, I am NOT." Kurry turned around and crossed her arms.

"Shh," Takono whispered. "Let's go without Kurry..."

"I heard that, Takii!! Don't even THINK about it, or I'll seriousley EAT you!" Takono stepped away from Kurry.

"You know," Zoro added. "Normally I wouldn't let you do that without permission, but..." He smirked. Takono stepped farther away from them. "I'm kidding!"

"What's pocky?" Jam asked. Rokuu looked down at him with sparkled eyes.

"Only the best thing on EARTH!" He raised a brow.

Luffy's mouth watered. "I HAVE TO GO TO POCKY MOUNTAIN!!" Suta's mouth drooled even more.

"And they have EVERY possible flavor up there..." Deji whispered to herself. (you know what? I'm not fillling the whole chapter up with pocky. let me just fast forward this a bit.)

Everyone but Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin and Franky rushed over to the mountain.

Zoro just followed, walking. "I wonder if there's strawberry-flavored pocky up there..."

Everyone followed. "Eh," Franky's voice drooped. "Not as good as cola..."

A masked man behind a tree was holding a baby dendenmushi, whispering, "The prey's following the bait. And they have who we're looking for..."

"Excellent... carry on with the plan and make sure nothing goes wrong. Am I clear?" A voice replied. It sounded just like a sinister version of 4kids Buggy, but more serious.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The crew approached the massive pile of pocky. Luffy, Rokuu, Suta, Usopp, Chopper, Takono, Jam and Deji ran into the mountain.

"I hope it tastes like cookies..." Jam took a bite of one and his eyes widened. "Its... it's better than cookies..."

...

Jam started eating pocky like crazy. "POCKY POCKY POCKY!!" Chopper laughed and ate half as fast as Jam did.

Takono stuffed 5 handfuls of pocky in her mouth. "AH-EE!!" She tried to say 'POCKY!!" but it was hard with that much in her mouth. It was even hard to say it loudly. She felt something grab her wrist. "Ah?"

Usopp swam to the top of the mountain. "I am the king of pocky!" He lost his balance as the pocky started to disappear. Luffy ate almost half the whole mountain. Once it did disappear, Everyone was on the ground, seemingly fatter.

"At least save some for US next time!!" Nami groaned, farther than anyone else.

"Oi, where's Takono?" Suta asked.

"And where's Zoro?" Deji asked.

"They'd better not be in the same place..." Sanji growled.

"Theyre not." Franky said, pointing to Zoro, who was looking for everyone else at the bottom of the mountain.

"Guys?? Hello??"

"But where's Takono?" Nami asked.

"AHH!!" Luffy started freaking out. "I THINK I ATE TAKONO!!" Nami punched him.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! I think."

Sanji started looking around frantically. "Is she lost?! No, she CAN'T BE LOST!! I'LL FIND YOU TAKONO--" BONK. Everyone punched him in the head.

"Get a hold of yourself." Nami muttered. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"Bu-bu-bu... But..." He stammered.

"But what?" Nami asked.

He sighed. "Nothing. But shouldn't we go look for her?"

"She'll be fine." She looked at the ship. "The sunny-go's easy to find. Even if you have an even worse sense of direction than Zoro."

Sanji sighed. He didn't know whether to believe her or not, but he's never questioned a girl, so he didn't doubt anything. "Ok."

* * *

Zoro yawned. "It's getting late... maybe I should take a nap er' sumthin..." On his way to the men's room, he saw Takono stuffing Nami's gold into a backpack.

"Oh, hey Takono." He called, sleepy. "WAIT a second." He stopped in his tracks and ran into the room full of gold. "What do you think you're doing?"

She stopped, but didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Uh... nothing..." She smiled innocently, knowing she was clearly caught.

"Nothing?" He grabbed the bag and flipped it upside down. Chunks of gold poured out of it. "Oh sure, THAT was believable." She grabbed her backpack and started stuffing it with gold again. Zoro took the backpack away from her, "HEY!" and held her down on the floor.

"I'll ask you again--WHAT do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like to you?" She answered.

"How about STEALING our gold?" He growled. "What're you gonna do with it anyway?"

"None of YOUR business!"

"Are you really part of our crew, or did you just want a joyride?"

"And if I say 'joyride?'" Zoro felt a foot yank him off Takono.

"I didn't realize you were SO SICK, MARIMO!!" He stood up and grabbed Sanjis shirt.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG, COOK!!"

"I JUST SAW YOU!!"

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!" He roared. "She was trying to steal our money!"

"Care to show me any PROOF?" The two heard money banging against each other as Takono ran out of the room. "Oi, what happened to Nami-san's gold?" Zoro slapped himself in the face.

"Are you honestly that stupid, cook?"

Takono slowly climbed down the ship. "Oi, Takono, What'cha doing?" Luffy asked behind her.

"Luffy," She answered. "I'm leaving the crew." He just stared at her.

Suta took her shoulders. "Takono!! You can't be seri--"

"I'm serious."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Luffy poked her backpack. "What's in there?" She shoved his arm away.

"Stop!" Luffy grabbed her back and unzipped everything. "HEY!" He took out a golden dagger.

"What's gold doing in--" He felt a fist land in his face, and he fell back. Takono took the dagger back and stuffed it in the bag, then grabbed his hat and ripped half of it. Suta growled, and her eyes glowed blue. "Wait." Luffy blocked her. He walked up to Takono and punched her back. Once she landed on the ground he towered over her. "Dont you EVER. Touch my hat." He laid the string around his neck.

"And why not? What's so special about that stupid hat anyway?" She answered in an angry/rude tone.

"If this is how it's gonna be, then I think you should leave." He pointed away from the Sunny. "Go right now."

She looked up at him, then grabbed her bag. "What do you think I was GOING to do? Idiot!" She walked away, with a silver locket falling out of a pocket, and ended up in the woods and out of sight.

The two just watched. "Imooto-san..."

Sanji and Zoro came out. "What happened?"

"Nothing at all." Luffy answered. Kurry and Rokuu both ran to the Sunny.

"Wazzup, mah peeps? Where's Takii?" Kurry spotted her locket on the ground, and picked it up. "What's her locket--"

"She's not on this crew anymore." She stared at him.

"By any chance, did she take anything valuable?" He nodded. Rokuu walked up to Luffy and whispered, "It's a long story, but what you did was the stupidest thing on earth."

"Why?" Kurry handed him Takono's locket. He opened it and read the carved writing inside.

_"I'll always be with you_

_when you're lost._

_May god protect you both._

_-Mom"_

On the other side of the locket, there was a picture of a brown haired woman holding blue and pink haired twins. Luffy looked back at Kurry. "Like I said, it's a long story. But go find her and I'll explain everything. He nodded. Sanji's eyes widened. He jumped off the ship, and ran into the forest, with Rokuu following him. "Takono-chwaaaan! Takono-chwaaan! Where are you??" Rokuu ran through the woods looking for her sister. "Takono!!" She looked all around herself. "Why are you still doing this? I told you to stop!! TAKONO!!"

Takono heard a faint call for her name. She didn't bother to look back. "Guys, I'm sorry... but I have to do this." She looked up at a pirate ship with a lion-head jolly roger. She left every inch of randomness behind her and focused. "Jackal, I've given up everything. Now return your half of the deal." She felt something wet drip out of her eyes, and wiped it with her sleeve. "It's almost over... I just need one more day..."

* * *

PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! (skips around, singing, only using the word 'cliffhanger' in the song)


	23. I am your mother

Zoro punched a tree, hard enough to make it fall to the ground. "I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted her! I knew it!" He calmed down once he heard a sniffling sound behind him. "Oi," He called softly to Deji. "What's wrong?"

"She cant leave, Zoro!!" She gave him a hug.

He hugged her back. "Lets face it. She lied to us, Deej."

"Don't call me 'Deej'." She sniffed. "I miss her already!"

"Deji!" He tilted her head up to tell her again, but he didn't want to make her feel any sadder than she already was. He closed his eyes and kissed her. "Deji... I know she was your friend. But sometimes, you never really know a person." He pet her hair and hugged her again.

"I don't believe it!" Usopp told Franky. "Why would she just do that to us?"

"Maybe it's her 'time'." The long losed man shuddered.

"Franky, please don't say that again."

The cyborg laughed. "I'm kidding!!"

"THIS IS NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT!!" He fell anime style.

"Well, I dunno. Did anyone here do that to you guys?" He asked.

"No--" He thought for a second. "Well Nami did. But for a good reason!"

"Maybe it's the same thing." Usopp thought again, but was then speechless. "Uh..."

Suta also hugged Luffy. "Luffy, why'd you just let her go?"

Luffy, who's eyes were shadowed, answered, "I didn't." She looked up in both hope and confusion. "Remember that locket Kurry and Rokuu told us about?" She nodded. "From what I know, it may have been something close to her, like my hat." He took off his hat and looked into it, like he was predicting the future. "Don't worry. We'll get her back." She smiled.

"Heck YEAH we're getting her back!" Nami yelled, filled with anger. "SHE STOLE ALL MY GOLD!! WHY I OUGHTA--"

"Calm down!" Deji grabbed her arm, then took it back. "OWOWOWOW!! How can someone get THAT mad?" She blew on her hand.

"Kurry, you alright?" Rokuu asked. The black haired girl sighed.

"No, I'm not. First my boyfriend's sent to get EXECUTED, now my best friend's gonna get herself KILLED!!" She moaned. Rokuu patted her back, then kneeled down next to her. "Kurry, I know Takono. She's not going to get killed. And have you SEEN Ace's bounty? He's not going to die for a LONG time."

"How long?" She asked.

"About 120 years old." Kurry stood up.

"Alright." She poked Rokuu's shoulder. "But if he gets ONE scratch on him..."

"HEY! I'm just saying! I don't control what other pirates do!"

"Exactly! You can't talk!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

Sanji stared at the forest. Robin poked his shoulder. "Cook-san, what's wrong?"

He didn't even look at her. "Something's going to happen. I just know it."

"You don't think Takono-san's capable of taking care of herself?"

"It's not that." He sighed. "I just... oh never mind." He stomped into the forest.

"Oi, Sanji, where're you going?" He stopped.

"I'm going to get her back, whether you like it or not."

"Wait!" Deji called. "I'll come with you. I want to see what happens."

"I'll go too. I don't trust you alone with Deji." Zoro replied.

"Fine. Just don't slow me down." He continued walking.

Usopp looked at Sanji and walked into the forest too. "I'll go do come investigating of my own. Chopper, Jam, you wanna come?" The two animals looked at each other, then followed. "Wait," They stopped. "I'll go too." Kurry followed.

Robin smiled. " I think I'll help you guys figure out the situation." She took Franky's hand. He blushed. "O-Okay... But what about Nami?"

"I'll go with you two. I need to get my money back." She cracked her knuckles.

"Oi, calm down, orange-head." Franky sweatdropped.

Robin pulled Franky into the forest, as Nami followed.

"You know what we have to do, Suta?" Luffy asked. She nodded. Rokuu smiled. "I'm glad you guys are serious about this."

They ran the opposite way. "Oi, where 'ya going?"

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" The couple smiled.

"OI!! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO GO TRICK OR TREATING, TEMME'S!!"

* * *

Back to Sanji, Deji and Zoro.

Zoro was in the front, cutting down trees. "We're almost there."

"Oi, I could see the ship right there." Sanji pointed to his right. "You're leading us in circles."

"With you leading the way, we'd go pretty slow."

"Well if you'd LET me--"

"Both of you, stop it!" She kneeled. "Both of you, grab on and hold on tight." Sanji's eye became a heart instantly.

"YOROKONDE, DEJI SWAN" He gave Deji a big hug.

She sweatdropped. "Get off me. Zoro's going on first." Zoro shoved him off and held onto Deji.

"And dont you ever let your filthy hands touch her again."

"Sanji, get on Zoro's back."

"Tch." He scoffed. "Me, on HIS back?"

"Do you want to find Takono or not?!" He quieted down and held onto Zoro. "Remind me to take 5 showers after this." Sanji muttered.

"You're in desperate need of one." He replied. Deji transformed into a hawk and flapped her feathery wings until she could see the other side of the forest. She also spotted a pink haired person. "Takono!" She turned back, without landing first. "I FOUND HER!"

"TURN BACK!!" The 3 were falling in midair.

"Oops!" She turned back and caught both of them. This time, Zoro was on Sanji's back.

"Arigatou, Deji-swan" He thanked.

"I say she should've let you fall." Zoro muttered.

"What was that?!" He yelled back.

Deji ignored the two and landed into a small town. She turned back, and whistled. "Whoo... nice town."

Sanji finally found Takono at the corner of his eye. "T...T-T-TAKONO CHWAANNN!!" He spun towards her. She turned around.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE??" Sanji picked her up, gave her a hug and pulled her back and forth.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!"

"PUT--ME--DOWN--!!" She knee'd him in the stomach and he let go. "I'll ask you again; WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Zoro imitated her with a mimicking voice. "'What the heck are you doing here'--We're here to take you BACK."

"I'm not going back. I like it here. I was born here." She said with a straight face. "Now go away. I want to go home."

Zoro smirked. "Okay, but after what you told me after you joined, do you even HAVE a home?" She glared at him. "You said you didn't grow up with your parents. You were a helpless orphan." The word helpless made her angrier. "What are you even trying to do? Find them? They may be dead as we know it."

She ran up to Zoro and punched him in the stomach. "SHUT UP!!" He put his hand over his stomach.

"Is that all you got? I barely felt it." She pulled her fist back to punch him again.

"Don't touch him!!" Deji grabbed Takono's arm.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" She pulled her other fist back to punch her too, but a hand grabbed her hand.

"If you lay a finger on her..." Zoro growled. Takono glared back at him.

"Just leave me alone... I came here to get away from you guys!! Now go away!!"

"Takono chwan!! Just listen to us! Please!!" She turned around and slapped the blonde in the face.

"...Tak..o..." He held his cheek where she slapped him.

She was about to say something, when she heard her voice break a little. She put her hand over her mouth, glaring at them at the same time, then walked away.

Deji looked at Sanji. "Even you didn't deserve to be slapped like that." He looked down.

"Something's definitely wrong." He muttered.

"Yeah," Zoro continued. "No one just gets mad like that without a reason."

"And if I know her, she'd never leave the crew." Deji continued.

Sanji followed Takono. "Oi, cook--"

"I'm going to find out what's going on. Care to join me?" He asked, not stopping or looking back. Deji tagged along, and Zoro did too because Deji did.

A lion was waiting near the forest. Takono walked up to him. "Jackal, I know it's you." The lion chuckled, and turned into what looked like a wolf, with a nose formed like a human's but the tip was wolf-like. He even had claws, and he was covered in brown fur and ripped clothes.

"Hehehe... so... you've returned?"

"Just cut the crap and tell me what I want to know." He smirked.

Zoro, Sanji and Deji hid behind some nearby trees. "Who is this guy?"

* * *

Back to Usopp, Chopper, Kurry and Jam.

"Jam, are you okay back there?" Usopp asked. Jam was hiding behind Chopper the whole way.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kurry asked.

"I'm scared! What if monsters come out and try to eat me? Aniki would beat em all up!!"

"NANI??" Chopper gasped. "I'm scared of monsters too!! Usopp is much stronger and braver!!" Usopp gulped. "Right Usopp?" The three looked at him.

"Uh... RIGHT!" He posed, but with shaking knees. "The great captain Usopp fears nothing..." Jam's eyes started to sparkle.

"I wanna be just like you someday, Usopp-san!!" He looked at Jam.

"Eh? why like me?"

Jam hugged Usopp's leg. "You're brave and strong and cool and not scared of anything. You're my hero, Usopp!!" This left Usopp completely dumbfounded.

Kurry giggled. "Aww!"

He gave Jam a smile. "I'm a good role model to you? Well trust me. Once you grow up, you'll be even braver and stronger than I am."

Jam's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah! You'll have people looking up to you!" They smiled.

"What about me, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

Before Usopp could answer, an arrow whizzed by his head and he fell on the ground.

A brown-haired man about his age appeared behind him. "Are you a pirate?"

Usopp shreiked, then turned around. "S-S-So what if I am?!"

He glared hard at Usopp. "Which pirate crew?"

His face turned white. "M-M-Mugiwara..."

He threw his hand down. "DONT HURT ME!!" Usopp flinched, then looked to see that the boy was offering to help him up. He took his hand and stood up. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"I am the Great Captain Usopp! These are my friends, Chopper, Kurry and Jam."

The boy looked at Jam and Chopper. "A blue nosed raccoon and a green cat?"

"I'M NOT A RACCOON!!" Chopper yelled. "RACCOONS DON'T HAVE ANTLERS!!"

The boy chuckled. "Aww... Anyway, I'm Furuma. I can see you're an animal lover, Usopp-san."

"I have human friends. These are my only animal friends." He protested.

"AHEM." Kurry cleared her throat.

"And her. But anyway, why'd you ask if I was a pirate?"

"I have a friend. She's been kidnapped."

Usopp looked at him. "Oh my god... When?"

"When we were kids."

"And you haven't seen her since?"

"I just haven't seen her in a few months, and I've been worried."

"Oh. What's her name?"

* * *

Back to Robin, Franky and Nami.

"Franky, you can let go now." Robin looked at the man. He blushed and let go.

"Er... right."

"Can't you two be serious for a minute?" Nami whispered. SHe found an opening in the forest. "Finally. I'm getting sick of being stabbed by so many branches." The three exited the forest. Robin had an idea. "Navigetor-san, mind if I help?"

She sighed deeply. "Go ahead, Robin."

She crossed her arms. "Ojos Fleurs..." Eyes popped out of buildings, trees, even a window or two. She opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms after about 30 seconds.

"What happened?" Franky asked.

"Is something wrong?" Nami asked.

"I found her near another area of the forest." She looked past Nami and Franky, seeing her talking to what looked like a hyena. "And she's over there!"

"If that girl lost ANY of my gold, I'll make sure those pink locks of hers are GONE!" Nami yelled.

Franky sweatdropped. "You don't need to be so violent."

"Excuse me," The 3 looked back at a tall brunette, who looked about 36 years old, behind them. "Did you say you were looking for a woman with pink hair?"

Robin decided to step forward. "We already have. Thank's for trying to help."

"No, I mean... um..." She looked down at her feet, then back at Robin. "Do you know her name?"

"Takono. Why?" Nami asked.

The woman ran up to Nami. "Can you tell me where she is? Please? I'll explain later, I promise. But right now I have to find her and her sister!"

"You know her sister?" She paused. If she knew them both, Nami thought it had to be important. "Okay, come with us. But we can't find her sister." The woman hugged her.

"I don't mind. I just want to see them again. Thank you so much!" Nami hugged her back.

"Uh... no problem." When she turned her head, Takono was gone. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

Rokuu smacked herself in the head. Why she was stuck with these two, she didn't know. "Why did you just--"

"We're saving up candy!" The two giggled. "This'll last us until Christmas!!" She groaned.

"I'm serious, guys!!"

"So are we! We'll share some with her!!" Luffy dropped his candy as Rokuu grabbed him by his collar.

"LOOK. YOU'D BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER, IT'S ON YOUR HEAD!! I'M KEEPING MY SISTER SAFE, GOT IT?!"

"Rokuu." He replied calmly. "We'll get her back alive. I promise."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just want this to end already." She sniffed. "You promise nothing'll happen?"

"Don't worry." He smiled.

"What's going on anyway?" Suta asked.

Rokuu wiped her tear and sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

Takono sat right in front of a bench in a nearby park, watching kids pass by.

"Excuse me," She heard behind her. She just let it go and waited for someone to answer her. "Excuse me," She looked back at the same brunette with Robin, Nami and Franky. "Can I sit?" Takono looked at the bench and moved over. "Do you remember me?" She looked at the woman, and shook her head without saying anything. "Oh. I wouldn't expect you to." She looked the other way.

"How do you know me anyway?" Takono asked softly.

"Uh..." The women was looking for a way to explain it. "Well... if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"You really want to know?" She asked. Takono nodded. "I'm your mother."

"..."

* * *

I repeat; PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!! (sings the cliffhanger song again)


	24. Fallen Dreams

Takono just stared at her. "My mother?" The woman nodded. "You were right. I don't believe you."

"You have to!" She exclaimed.

"Why? I've never seen you before." She said flat out. "You don't even look like me." She stood up and walked away.

The woman sulked in her seat. Nami came out from behind the bench. "You don't really expect her to believe that right away, do you?" The woman shook her head. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Anna." She muttered.

"Nice name." She smiled at Anna.

The brunette stood up and followed Takono. "Oi, Anna, where are you going?" Franky asked, behind the bench with Robin.

She stopped, and without turning her head, she said, "I'm going to find my daughter." Then she walked again. A bald man with a star on top of his head looked at the woman, and took a baby dendenmushi out of his pocket.

"Captain, Encontré a la mujer. Cualquier órdenes?" He whispered in spanish.

"Fuego," The voice replied. "LEARN SOME ENGLISH ALREADY!!"

"Ah, perdón." He apologized. "I found the woman. What now?" He asked again in a spanish accent.

"That's better. If our 'kitten' is with her, make sure she sees our next move."

"¿Qué?" He ased, confusedly. He heard some whispering in the background, then another voice repeated in spanish,

"Si nuestro 'gato' es con ella, asegúrese de que ve nuestro próximo movimiento."

"Oh. Gracias." Fuego replied.

"What'dya think they're saying?" Nami asked. Franky shrugged.

"And why would a cat be with Anna?" Franky asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Robin whispered.

* * *

Usopp and Kurry couldn't move. Chopper and Jam were just surprised, but not as shocked.

"Takono's been kidnapped?" Furuma nodded.

"But it took her a while to realize it."

Kurry sweatdropped. "That idiot. It should've been pretty obvious."

"No, even I would've been fooled. This man tricked her into being kidnapped."

"How?" Chopper asked. "I don't get it."

The boy's eyes shadowed. "He promised her something. But I never believed that he would ever keep that promise."

"Did he?" Usopp asked. Furuma shook his head.

"I don't think so. He hasn't done anything."

Usopp reminisced when Kuro promised to always take care of Kaya, and broke that promise, then he got mad. "I know that feeling."

"What did he promise?" Kurry asked.

"To return her to her family." Furuma answered.

* * *

Luffy and Suta stared at Rokuu, but it wasn't long before Luffy realized how mad he was. He clenched his fists and teeth.

"What kind of man would do that to someone?" Suta asked, angrily.

"The kind that wouldn't keep a promise. He's one of the lowest men I've heard of in a long time." Luffy growled.

Rokuu looked at Luffy hopefully. "So you'll help us?"

"Are you kidding?" Luffy unshadowed his eyes, revealing the terrifying glare beneath his hat. "I'll kill him if I have to!"

Rokuu looked down at her feet. "Good luck. You're our last hope."

"Where is he?" Luffy asked."

* * *

"Takono!!" Anna ran after her. She turned around and stopped. "Takono, you have to believe me! Please!" She said desperately.

She raised her eyebrow. "How do I know you're my mom anyway?"

"Do you still have your locket with you?" Takono just remembered her locket. But then again, she still didn't believe her.

"You're not my mom."

"But I--"

"If you were really my mom, why did I have to grow up without you?"

The brunette sighed. "It's because your father and I thought it was too dangerous..."

"Stop making up stories!" Takono interrupted angrily. "I'm not your daughter! Now leave me alone." She turned around and walked away, with her bag's strap in her hand.

"But..." The woman sighed hopelessly.

Robin stared at Takono. "Navigator-san, Cyborg-san," The redhead and cyborg turned to her. "Something is definitely wrong with this picture." She put her hand under her chin.

Nami turned her head. "Yeah, now that you mention it..."

"Oi, Anna," Franky called. "Go after her and explain it." She nodded quickly and ran after her.

"Takono!!"

* * *

"Zoro, what's all that money doing in your pocket?" Deji pointed out. The man gulped, finally remembering that he needed to buy a diamond ring for her with all that.

"Um... I found it?" Deji sweatdropped.

"Oi, don't get off topic." Sanji interrupted. "We need to find out what's going on here."

"With what?" Zoro asked. Sanji smacked himself in the head. "Oh right. What'd that needs-to-shave lion guy say?"

"I don't know. They were whispering." Deji replied. The three were cut off hearing a chuckle nearby.

The fur-coated man smirked at the mouse trapped under his foot. "She has no idea... the fool..." He bent down and picked up the mouse.

"Nani?" Sanji growled silently. Deji grabbed his arm. "Shh! Calm down!"

"I've never someone so idiotic..." He flipped the mouse around by its tail, followed by helpless squeaking.

"What'd he just say?!" Sanji growled a little louder. "HUSH!" Deji whispered sharply.

He tossed the mouse in the air and caught it on his mouth. The curly haired woman tried holding back her urge to throw up. "Gross..." Jackal calmly walked away from the forest laughing. "I can't for the 'nightmare' to happen..."

"Nightmare?" Zoro asked. "What does he mean by that?" Sanji's eyes were shadowed.

"Sanji, are you okay?" Deji asked. Before the two knew it, they felt a gust of wind, and the blonde was gone. "Sanji?? Where'd he go?"

"I'll go look for him." Zoro replied, going the wrong way.

"Er... Maybe you should follow me..." Deji sweatdropped.

* * *

Sanji ran as fast as he could. But he was so fast he couldn't see where he was going. Before he knew it, he ran into something that poked him. Hard. Once he fell, he saw...

"Usopp?" He asked.

"Sanji?" Usopp said back.

"Chopper?"

"Sanji?"

"Jam?"

"KURRY!!" Kurry grinned.

"What happened?" Usopp asked again. Sanji caught his breath and explained, "I saw a man with Takono chan. I have a feeling he has something to do with the situation?"

Furuma looked up at Sanji. "What'd he look like?"

"Big, furry, ugly... ate a rat..." Furuma's eyes widened.

The boy shook his head and replied, "That man was the one who kidnapped her years ago."

Sanji froze, then grabbed Furuma's shirt. "YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED BY _HIM_?! WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?"

"I we were 5 years old..." he sweatdropped.

"What was she doing by herself?" He asked in a tone that sounded like he'd kill someone if it wasn't answered.

"Can you put me down so I can tell you?" Sanji glared at him for a couple seconds, then put him down.

* * *

"Takono!!"

The pink-haired girl turned her head, then smacked her forehead. "What is she...?" By the time the brunette caught up, she caught her breath. "How many times do I... I'm not your daughter!!"

Anna looked down at Takono. "Yes you are."

Takono looked up at her annoyed. "I need proof." The woman huffed, then took out a familiar locket, then opened it. She just stared.

"Look at the picture..." Takono looked inside, completely shocked. Not only did she have her exact locket, she looked like the woman in the picture. "Oh... my... god..." She closed the locket. "You really are my mom..." The woman smiled, and slowly hugged Takono.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around to take care of you." She closed her eyes.

"I don't care right now. I'm just happy you're still--" She was cut off by a gunshot and a gasp-scream. "...alive...?" All of a sudden, Anna fell to the ground. Takono was frozen for a second, then kneeled before her to check her eyes. "Please be alive, please be alive..." Her heart was racing from the suspense.

She felt like it just stopped. By the time she lifted her mother's eyelid, her blue eye was rolled all the way back. "Y-youre... "

"Dead?" She cocked her head up. Jackal was holding a gun in his hand. Her eyes widened.

"...You..." She grabbed a dagger out of Anna's sheath. "_You_..." She felt a tear appear in her eye, but didn't care. She stood up and charged at him instantly. "YOU LIED TO ME!!" Right where she tried to stab him, it was gone. Jackal had disappeared.

"Who lied to whom??" She heard behind her. Before she got a chance to turn her head, the dagger was taken out of her hand, and her arms were pushed against her back.

"You lied to me..." She repeated quietly. "You said you'd keep her alive..."

"Actually, I said you get to see her. I never mentioned the word 'ALIVE' in the deal... and who knows? Your father may be dead as well... " He laughed.

Takono closed her eyes, but tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "Why... you..."

He placed the dagger on the back of her neck. "This never happened. Got it?" She let out a quiet 'Uh-huh', and he let go of her.

* * *

Hmm... what's planned for the next chapter??

1. FLASHBACK!

2. Zoro and Deji getting lost (maybe)

3. A FIGHT!! (I think)

ok, this chapter pretty much sucked.

but anyhoo, see ya next chapter!! Ja Ne!!


	25. 5 years on earth

"That man was the one who kidnapped her years ago."

Sanji froze, then grabbed Furuma's shirt. "YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED BY _HIM_?! WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?"

"We were 5 years old..." he sweatdropped.

"What was she doing by herself?" He asked in a tone that sounded like he'd kill someone if it wasn't answered.

"Can you put me down so I can tell you?" Sanji glared at him for a couple seconds, then put him down.

Furuma sat down. "What I heard from before we met, her father was a famous pirate. I forget the name, but he disappeared before she was born. As for her mom," He turned his head. "She lost her in a rainstorm, and Takono and Rokuu were found in front of the orphanage."

* * *

5 years after the storm...

"_Aki-san!!_" A young blonde heard from not too far. "Aki-saan!!" She heard again. It was Rokuu, but in rabbit pajamas. The blonde smiled, and kneeled down to Rokuu's height. "What's wrong?"

"Takono won't get out of bed, and I want to play!!" She whined.

"You could ask your other friends!"

"But I only have two friends, and they're playing already!! It's a two-player game, and they won't stop!!"

"What about the other boys and girls?" She asked again.

"All the girls are mean!" She said sadly. "And the boys aren't letting us play with them!"

"Why not?" Aki asked her, softly.

"They hate girls... So can you wake up Takono? Please?" She asked nicely.

"Sure..." She pet her hair and walked up the stairs. When she turned her head, the first thing she saw was a blanket with something under it, a stuffed bear and a little patch of pink hair. "Takono, is something wrong?"

"Aki-san, how come nobody wants to play with me?" She asked.

"Rokuu just said she wanted to." Aki sat on the bed behind Takono. The girl sat up, with shorter hair.

"She wants to steal my teddy bear..." She told her sadly.

"She just wants to play."

"Yesterday, Rokuu took it, and she didn't ask, and drew all over him!!" She whined.

Aki took the bear and showed the front to Takono. "But I washed him, remember?"

"But she still ruined it!!" She whined again. The blonde put her hand over Takono's hand.

"Come on. I'll help you get dressed, and then we'll go downstairs, okay?" She nodded.

Downstairs...

A red-haired girl and a redhead (both red XD) were scribbling on the wall next to the staircase with crayons.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" The redhead asked.

"I dunno, I never done this before." The red-haired girl replied. "Isn't it almost Aki-san's birthday?"

"Yeah..." She stopped coloring.

"So we can make this her birthday present!" Rokuu walked by slowly, looking down. "Oi, Rokuu, what's wrong?"

"I wanna play, but you two didn't let me. And Takono's still upstairs."

The redhead smiled at her. "You wanna color? I'll give you my crayons!"

"You'll get in trouble!" She cried.

"We will?" The red haired girl started to cry. "I don't want to get in trouble!!" Aki and Takono, holding hands, came down the stairs. Takono had her bear back with her, and she was wearing overals with a duck on the front pocket, and a dark green t-shirt. The red haired girl just cried more, seeing Aki there.

"Amanda, did you do this?" She hugged the woman's leg and kept crying.

"Me...(sniff) and--and Jani did it... am--am--am I in trouble??" She sniffed again, sobbing into Aki's long, green skirt.

"No, It's really beautiful though... but don't draw on the wall again, okay?" Amanda nodded.

Furuma walked in, curiously. "Hi, guys!!"

"Go away, dummy! No boys allowed near us!!" He pouted, but just stayed there anyway.

Rokuu tried to take Takono's bear away, but she pulled it away. "Aki-san!! She wants my bear!!"

"She never lets me play with it!!" Rokuu pointed at Takono.

Aki sighed. "Girls, why don't you try sharing?"

"Rokuu never shares, and she stealed my stuff. And I love this teddy. It's from mommy and daddy..." Takono replied quietly.

"Where's mommy and daddy anyway?" Rokuu asked. Aki looked up in thought. She didn't know what to tell them.

"They're dead!" Jani told her. Furuma's head shot up. "Oi, stoppit, Jani!!"

"They are not!!" Takono yelled back.

"Yuh HUH!" (trying to make them talk like 5 year olds.) "Why do you think you're here?"

"Because I was... uh... LOST!"

"No you weren't!!"

Rokuu started to tear up, thinking about her parents. "A-AKI SAN!!"

Aki picked Rokuu up and told her, "Your parents aren't dead. I promise."

Takono stuck her tongue out at Jani, who crossed her arms. "Fine, pink head."

"My name's Takono!!"

"It should be pink head. Pink hair is too weird." Embarrassed, Takono drooped her head down, covering her hair with her bear.

"So's red hair." She mumbled.

"It's not as weird. Blue hair's weird too, but Rokuu's not a dummy."

"Me neither!!" Takono exclaimed.

"Yeah you are!" Jani laughed. Takono felt really embarrassed now. She didn't want to cry in front of her, so she punched her in the shoulder and hid behind Aki.

"Jani, stop it!!" Amanda told her. "Say you're sorry!"

"Yeah!" Furuma continued. "That was mean."

"But it's true!" She pointed to Takono.

"Jani, apologize." Aki said softly.

"NO!! I DONT WANNA!!" She screamed. Takono finally ran out from behind Aki and started punching Jani.

"Takono!! Stop it!!" The blonde pulled Takono off the redhead, who was the one crying now. (they're 5. they're _supposed_ to cry a lot.) The pink haired girl stared at Jani for a second, then ran upstairs and shut the door.

...

The redhead ran to the stairs. "Why that--"

"Jani," Aki stopped her. "Just leave her alone for a little while, okay?" She turned around to look at her, then huffed and walked away.

...

Rokuu entered the room that night, before it was everyone's curfew. She spotted Takono stuffing all her stuff into a backpack. "Takono, what're you doing?"

Takono leaned over onto the bag. "Nobody likes us, we're stuck here until we grow up and I wanna see mommy and daddy." She looked at her. "I want to leave."

"But you'll get in trouble!!"

"Not if I'm not caught... but I don't want to go alone... do you wanna come?" Rokuu shook her head. "So I'm stuck here... She closed her bag and tried to pick it up, but groaned, then dragged it down the stairs. Furuma noticed the two, seeing as they were his only friends and he was playing with his toy cars. "Oi, Whatcha doing?"

Takono whispered in his ear, "I wanna run away, but I don't wanna go alone."

"Can I come?" He asked. She nodded, then he stood up, put his cars in her backpack and helped her carry her bag.

Once Rokuu opened the door, it was pouring outside. "Guys?"

"I don't care!!" Takono told her, as she tugged on the backpack, also holding her bear in her other arm.

The two gazed outside, then at each other, until Furuma whispered, "On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" The two kids pulled as hard as they could, dragging the bag across the road. (which took about 5 minutes...)

Soon, they were completely soaked. Takono sneezed, then looked around her. The two were under a big tree, covering the rushing pour.

* * *

"Oi, cook! Next time wait for us!!" Zoro called. Sanji's eyes rolled. "This is a little important."

"Are you guys even listening?" Furuma sweatdropped.

"Wait a sec, what happened?" Deji asked curiously. Nami looked up from where she was sitting, waiting for them to be quiet.

"Do you guys want me to get to the end or what?" The boy asked.

"Well could you please get to the part where we find out why we're here??" Nami asked.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

Furuma and Takono ended up playing catch with her bear. Behind a tree, a familiar bald man was talking to his captain.

"¿Cómo vamos a llamar piratas a nosotros mismos si no actuamos como piratas, capitán?"

The captain sweatdropped. "Fuego..."

"Me refiero, claro! Tenemos un buque y todo eso, pero no tenemos que construir una reputación?"

"FUEGO..." His vein popped.

"Estamos nunca va a conseguir incluso un beli sobre nuestras cabezas si no hacemos algo!"

"**FUEGO!!**"

"EEHHH?! FUEGO? FUEGO?? ¿DÓNDE?! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL FUEGO, JACKAL?" He screamed, looking for fire. (fuego means fire) "Oh, usted me entiende. ehehe!" He laughed nervously. (if you want to know what he's saying, go look it up. thats what I did.) Jackal smacked himself in the face.

"Why's my best man such an idiot?" He asked himself.

"Hey! I know a little english! I am not an idiot!!" He told him in a spanish accent.

"Then how about speaking in the language I use?"

"If you whine, I no talk." He answered.

"JUST GO DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!!" His captain yelled again.

"Si, señor!!"

"Wait..." The two heard. Jackal smirked.

"Oh yes... Gemini... I've forgotten already..." A masked man with a playing-card shaped blade walked out.

"Well you shouldn't have forgotten. I'm the strongest on our crew..." A star sparkled next to him. "And the handsomest..."

"You know what, I'll do it myself..." Jackal came out.

The two kids spotted him, and hid behind a tree in fear. "Hey, what're you so scared of?"

"You, now go away! You're ugly!!" An arrow shot through his head, not expecting that response. He did spot a bear on the ground, then took it.

"Okay, I guess I'll take this." Takono gasped, and ran out from behind the tree.

"NOO!!" Furuma grabbed her overall straps. "Don't do it!!"

"SO it's your kuma-chan?" (teddy bear)

"Give it back!!" She tried pushing Furuma off. "IT'S MINE!!"

He smirked. "Okay then, we'll make a deal. I'll take this, and in return, I'll also grant you one wish..." He heard loud laughing behind him from his idiotic crewmates.

Takono wanted to wish for her bear back, but she's also wanted to see her parents. "I want my mommy and daddy..." She quietly told him...

"Oh yeah..." Furuma thought. "Now's your chance! You can get them back!" They smiled.

"But there's a catch-- It may take years, but you have to be able to pay me enough to do this. Every year. 500 billion beli."

"I'll do it! Now gimme my mommy!!" He picked her up by her overall straps. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"I'll tell you now, doing this won't be easy..." He laughed, then stopped, still hearing Fuego and Gemini snickering. "_He's a genie..._"

* * *

"And every year it's only gotten worse for her. He would even abuse her sometimes. But everytime I saw her alone, no matter how much I try to tell her, she wanted her parents back more than anything. And just as I suspected over the years, he lied."

Everyone just gazed into space, thinking about how it must've been to go through that all. Nami's had more of an idea because it was just like her deal with Arlong.

"So now you see what's going on?" Once he looked around, he saw the look in Sanji's eye. He looked like he was about to kill someone. And maybe he was. Before he's decided to do any damage, someone passes by.

"Takono chan?"

* * *

Yep, its finally more than 1200 words. (nod) uh huh. uh huh.

CYAPEEPS!!


	26. The Reason Why

"And every year it's only gotten worse for her. He would even abuse her sometimes. But everytime I saw her alone, no matter how much I try to tell her, she wanted her parents back more than anything. And just as I suspected over the years, he lied. And for some reason he calls her his 'kitten' like she's some kind of lab rat. Plus, I heard Rokuu tried to find her herself."

Everyone just gazed into space, thinking about how it must've been to go through that all. Nami's had more of an idea because it was just like her deal with Arlong.

"So now you see what's going on..."

Franky was heard sobbing. "SUCH-- SUCH A SAD STORY!!"

"URUSAI!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's not all. Where did you find Takono?" He asked.

"Where?" Nami repeated. "Out cold on a deserted island."

"Do you know _why_ she was there?" Nami shook her head. "Eventually he got tired of her, and one day they got into a fight. That was about 5 weeks ago." The redhead stopped to think. That was when they first met her. "She ended up being thrown into the sea, and might've gotten washed ashore. I'm surprised she's gone through all this alive."

He saw the look in Sanji's eye. He looked like he was about to kill someone. And maybe he was.

A person was walking past them slowly, watching every step before her.

"Takono-chan?" There was definitely something wrong. The green-topped man walked up to her. "Oi, at least say something when we call you."

She stopped, but looked the other way. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TELLING YOU SOMETHING, OI!!" Deji threw her arm across his body.

"Stop yelling!" She whispered sharply. Deji walked over to Takono, and was about to say something, when she felt her arm being gripped by her hand. "Whats going on?"

Takono tilted her head with an emotionless expression on her face. "You don't belong here. Get off this island immediately." She softly told the crew. Franky just looked at her, then started laughing. "Wow, for a second there I thought you told us to--"

"Leave." He stopped talking right when she said that word. Then,

"Aw, come on... why would we leave? It's a nice town! But more importantly, something's going on with you and a pirate. And you have to tell us everything."

She let go of Deji's arm and faced Franky, saying with a slightly angrier tone, "There's nothing wrong. I'm happy here, and you should respect that. Now go away."

"Then why's there a bruise on your cheek?" He pointed.

"I fell. Why?" She lied.

He bent down to her height. "Why do I have the sense you're lying?"

"Why do I have the sense you're about to be knocked down on the ground right now if you don't shut up?" She replied.

"Oi," Zoro walked over to her and pulled on her bruised cheek, but not too hard. "If you're going to be a smart mouth, (well smart a--, actually.) then maybe you won't need our help, being his KITTEN and all." She gritted her teeth in anger. "It must be hard working for a complete liar for something he's never going to give you." She clenched her fists. He was obviously trying to get her to talk this way. "So Takono, whats it like to live like that--".

"SHUT... UP..." Takono growled low.

"You know, just tell us who's behind all this and we'll help. You don't need to get so mad." He told her. Her eyes widened as she yanked Zoro's collar.

"Look, I don't trust you. And I don't have a reason to." He looked at her confusedly.

"Why don't you trust us?" Franky asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PIRATES!! THATS WHY!!" She screamed. The word 'pirates' echoed in Nami's head. This was just like Arlong Park. And with a slightly broken voice, her last words were, "And I don't have a reason to go back!!" Zoro caught her arm and stopped her from going anywhere.

"Takono, there's something you're not telling us. What is it?"

No reply.

"Oi," Zoro repeated. "Answer me." She shook her head. "Chopper, tell her to talk."

"I don't think she wants to." Zoro raised a brow. "Maybe there's another reason."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Maybe... it's because... I dont want you to get hurt..." They heard her say like she was crying.

Deji walked over to Takono. "So what's really going on?" Once she moved her bangs out of the way, she paid full attention at what was wet and streaming down her cheeks. "What happened??"

"I feel like my mind's breaking apart, that's what happened..." She stopped trying to take her arm back from Zoro's grip. "It's because you're pirates. And that's why I'm telling you to escape as soon as possible..." She sniffed.

"Wait... who was that guy you were with?" Deji asked again.

"Oh yeah." Sanji muttered to himself. "That guy was ugly as--"

"He's the reason I'm here." Takono interrupted. "Did you ever hear what happened to Kreigs fleets? HE was the one destroying them all. In a WEEK." Usopp froze. That was HIM?! ONE man?! He couldn't believe it. "If that man could destroy that many people in a week, I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to you guys in a day..." She sniffed once again. Zoro loosened his grip and her arm flew until it stopped at her side.

Sanji stood right next to Deji. "So what you're saying is, you don't want us to get involved?" She nodded. "Takono-chan, if he's doing this to you, we have to get involved."

"I'll deal with it myself!!" She told him, with less tears over her face.

"If you could deal with it yourself," Kurry asked. "Then why aren't you out of the situation yet?" The pink haired girl bacame angry and shoved the black haired girl against a tree.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS KEEP ASKING ME QUESTIONS AND AREN'T LETTING ME THINK!!" Kurry pushed her back into another tree.

"WELL YOU CAN'T SOLVE ANYTHING BY ALMOST GIVING YOUR FRIENDS A CONCUSSION!!" Takono just kicked her in the knee.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" And just ran off, until someone pulled her back behind a tree.  


* * *

"Rokuu?" She couldn't move. Mainly because her twin was holding her arms so tight.

"Why didn't you ask them for help?" She asked Takono angrily.

"They'll only kill themselves that way..." She muttered. "Why would they go that far?"

"ONE, because they're our friends. TWO, They're PEACE MAINS. NOT MORGANIA!!" (Peace Main- Pirates who just go on adventures; Morgania- Violent pirates who loot and pillage)

"How do you know that?" Takono growled.

"It's just too obvious..." She sighed. "These guys are going to help us both. You have to stop relying on yourself before you get yourself killed!"

"Well just because you're a theif, doesn't mean I can rely on you either..."

"I'm not talking about me." Rokuu hugged her sister.

"So, you're Monkey D. Luffy?" The two heard. They turned to see Luffy and Jackal face to face, ready to fight.

"Yeah. So what?" He told the man.

"What're you doing here, so far out in the grand line?"

"Trying to be king of the pirates. But before that, I've come for something."

Jackal took a pistol out of his pocket. "What?"

"My friends' freedom." He glared at him. "You've given Takono a hard time, and Rokuu an even harder time."

"Who's Rokuu--Ohh... her sister..." He smirked. "I've dealt with her before. She wanted Takono back. But I've explained every time that Takono belongs to me now."

"She doesn't BELONG to anyone. And neither does Rokuu." He glared harder.

Jackal knew Luffy's next move-- an attack. He pulled the trigger on his gun and the bullet met Luffy's chest, right over his heart.

Rokuu and Takono both gasped. "Luffy..." It was over... Luffy was dead. "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!" Takono screamed at Rokuu.

But right before their eyes, the bullet bounced back and zoomed right past Jackal's head. He didn't look surprised at all, unlike the twins, who just looked at him like they had just seen a ghost.

"Bullets don't hurt me. I'm made of rubber."

Jackal smirked. "I knew it. I just wanted to see if I was right." He put the gun back into his holster. In about two seconds, his hands grew and his claws sharpened. His mouth grew longer and fur began to grow, as his feet grew out of his shoes and a tail ripped through his pants. His entire body changed into the form of a lion. "You're not the only devil fruit user, Mugiwara no Luffy... I've eaten the Neko-Neko no mi, Type Lion..."

* * *

FINALLY, I managed to finish this chapter.


	27. Where are you?

Deji groaned. "Okay, explain this to me AGAIN... I understand this whole situation, but why do we have to split up into groups again?"

Sanji turned his head. "Are you getting tired? I can carry you if you want..." He told her calmly.

"That's just it... no offense, Sanji, but you're kinda... well, ero. And I feel kind of uncomfortable being alone with you." She looked up. "Wait, where's Zoro?"

"Probably lost again... " The blonde looked straight ahead. "Deji-chan, you can lead the way if you want to. I'm just getting really annoyed right now."

"Is that why you're not talking to me the way you usually do?"

"How do I usually talk?"

"Something like, 'DEJI-SWAAN!! YOU'RE SO PRETTY!! MELLORINE!!' kinda like that..." She mimicked in a deeper voice.

It was Sanji's turn to groan. "I'm just stuck between hundreds of different feelings right now... Annoyed, frustrated, worried, confused--"

"Okay, okay, I get it!!" She sweatdropped. "But you were much madder than this when we dealt with the CP9."

"Deji-chan," He told her. "Back then, I was angry."

"...and now?" She asked.

"Now..." A fire grew rapidly around him. "**I'M FURIOUS!!**"

The brunette jumped back surprised. "Kowai..."

"THEY HAVE _NO_ RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS OUT OF NOWHERE... NAMI-SAN IS GOOD AT DRAWING MAPS. ROBIN-CHAN CAN READ PONYGLYPHS AND POSSIBLY DESTROY THE WORLD!! THOSE ARE THINGS TO BE HELD CAPTIVE FOR!! BUT _A LITTLE KID WHO'S JUST PLAIN CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING HAS **NOTHING TO DO TO HELP SOME CRAZY PEDOPHILE!!**_"

Deji sweatdropped even more. "Now you decide he's a pedo?"

The fire dies out as Sanji turns to look at Deji. "I don't know... I mean, the guy could be a murderer for all we know. Or some desperate hobo. But I don't even know why I'm this worried..."

Deji looked at Sanji. "Is she any better than Nami, Robin, Suta or me?" Sanji raised a brow. "I mean in your opinion."

"Well, uh... maybe it's because of how she just cried like that. But why doesn't she just ask us to do something about it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "The guy's a pirate. I saw his bounty picture once. I guess it has something to do with what she said earlier."

_"BECAUSE YOU'RE PIRATES!! THATS WHY!!" _Sanji heard her voice echo in his mind. "Maybe..."

* * *

Zoro passed one store after another. '_Oh wait, she hates diamonds... pearls, right? Eh... Maybe I'll get her a ring with pearls on it...'_

All of a sudden, Zoro found himself standing in front of a green haired cat-man, smirking at him. "So we meet again..."

"Siam...?" He whispered to himself.

_

* * *

_Suta ran through a park,avoiding almost every tree. (okay, so she bumped into a couple on the way...) By the time she spotted Nami, Franky and Robin, she stopped, catching her breath.

"Suta," Nami asked. "What's wrong?"

"I SAW SOMETHING!!" She told her, worried. "TAKONO FOUND HER MOM!!"

Nami smiled. "Well, yeah... some credit goes to us..."

"SHE FIGURED THAT OUT AND NOW HER MOM'S DEAD!! I SAW HER GET SHOT!!" She screamed once again. "THEN I SAW THE GUY THAT SHOT HER!! HE HELD TAKONO DOWN AND THREATENED HER WITH A KNIFEANDIDIDNTKNOWWHATIWASGONNADOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She put her hands over her head as if she was stressed out.

"Suta, Calm down!!" Nami calmly told her. Suta caught her breath again from using it all to shout out all those words. "Now tell us again... what happened?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Please be alive, please be alive..." Her heart was racing from the suspense. __She felt like it just stopped. __A blue eye was watching from behind a tree._

_"Oh my god... what just happened??" The blonde asked herself.  
_

_By the time Takono lifted her mother's eyelid, her blue eye was rolled all the way back. "Y-youre... "_

_"Dead?" She cocked her head up. Jackal was holding a gun in his hand. Her eyes widened. "Well, you're not as dumb as i thought..."  
_

_"...You..." She grabbed a dagger out of Anna's sheath. "You..." She felt a tear appear in her eye, but didn't care. She stood up and charged at him instantly. "YOU LIED TO ME!!" Right where she tried to stab him, it was gone. Jackal had disappeared._

_"Who lied to whom??" She heard behind her. Before she got a chance to turn her head, the dagger was taken out of her hand, and her arms were pushed against her back. Suta gasped, paying full attention to the situation.  
_

_"You lied to me..." She repeated quietly. "You said you'd keep her alive..."_

_"Actually, I said you get to see her. I never mentioned the word 'ALIVE' in the deal... and who knows? Your father may be dead as well... " He laughed._

_Takono closed her eyes, but tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "Why... you..."_

_He placed the dagger on the back of her neck. "This never happened. Got it?" She let out a quiet 'Uh-huh', and he let go of her. Now Suta was so shocked, she couldn't breathe._

_"I have to tell someone right away..." She looked around. "Where'd Luffy go?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Nami and Robin just stared at Suta. Nami had gone through that once, whenever she'd stop drawing maps for a second, she'd get hit. And Robin even remembered when, not too long ago, Spandam was about to pull her through the gates of justice, and she refused.

Suta looked down at her feet. "Guys, I'm worried..." She sniffed. "What if I lost Luffy?"

Nami sighed. Suta was only slightly off topic, but Luffy was the one who fought anyone in the way of his friendship with someone. Plus, Suta was practically attatched to Luffy. "Suta, Luffy isn't going to die." Suta calmed down a little. "Trust me, once he's decided something, he never lets himself die until he wins." The corners of the blond's mouth stretched her lips into a smile, but not so much.

"Thanks, Nami..."

* * *

Blood was forced out of the raven-haired boy's mouth after a single blow from the fur-covered pirate. _I bet he has an impact dial somewhere..._ He thought. _I'm never this weak._

The lion man laughed. "Don't you get it Mugiwara? I'm going to win. You couldn't defend yourself once in this match, and in your condition, there's no way you'll get out of this fight alive." The boy looked up at his opponent. "So I'll tell you what-- forget about my kitten and her idiotic sister, and I'll let you leave this town alive." Luffy glared hard at the man. "I'll even throw in a couple thousand beli.

Rokuu stared at the two, lost in what she was afraid would happen. "Luffy, you can't... just leave us alone, we'll be fine..." She told herself.

Takono clawed into the ground and yanked out a handful of dirt, along with some grass. "Rokuu." The blue haired woman looked at her sister. "Do you think Luffy's gonna lose?" She asked in an emotionless tone. "I've been stuck with this maniac for almost a decade, and caused you trouble by letting you look for me." Rokuu blinked.

"What're you trying to say?" She asked her younger sister.

Takono pounded the side of her fist against a tree. "I'm trying to say that I'm sorry for making you go through all this trouble, and now, considering how strong he is, he might kill Luffy." She told her softly, trying not to sound scared.

"Takono, I didn't have to go through all this. I did it because I wanted to. " She put her hand on Takonos shoulder, but Takono shoved her own body to knock off Rokuu's hand. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Don't touch me!!" She hissed at her.

Rokuu glared at her. "You know what your problem is? You only depend on yourself!!" Takono stood up and walked away. "HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

"FINE! I'LL RUN!!" Takono ran from her sister.

"TAKO..." Rokuu stopped. She gave one last glance at Luffy, hoping he was okay, and walked away.

Jackal smirked. "So what'll it be, Mugiwara?"

Luffy jumped to his feet and grabbed his collar. "I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN..." He growled.

Silence.

The lion circled the air with his finger, then flicked it towards Luffy. "Kuuki-Bomu." The compressed air explodes in front of Luffy, and he falls. Rokuu gasped.

"LUFFY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET HURT THAT EASILY!!"

Takono stopped, then ran back, covering Rokuus mouth and pulled her back. "SHUT UP BEFORE HE SEES YOU, BAKA!!"

"I thought you were running away." Her words escaped through Takonos fingers.

"I'm helping you, smart one." Jackal turned his head, looking for whoever said that, but found no one, and turned his attention back to Luffy. Takono and Rokuu were both on the ground behind a thick tree. Takono looked around, checking whether or not anyone can see them. Rokuu pried Takono's hand off of her mouth. "Do you _want_ to get killed?!" Takono sharply whispered.

"Look, as much as I love you as a sister, I can't deal with all this. We can't just keep hiding." The two sat up, now speaking normally.

"I don't care!! As long as they stay out of this, no one'll get hurt!!" She answered back.

"As long as they stay out of this, I'm forced to be out of your sight, and you're on your way to hell just by staying on that ship!!" Takono was about to explode by the amont of anger she was feeling at this moment. "Let's just face it, you can't defend yourself, and this is all because you refused to stay safe in that orphanage--"

"SHUT..." Takono growled low, and grabbed Rokuu's neck. "...UP..." But let go as soon as she felt something sharp slash her wrist. "URGH!!" She grabbed her forearm.

Jackal closed up on the two. "Now... where were we...?" He glanced at Rokuu. "Didn't we agree that you were to stay away from her?" Takono stretched her arm out in front of Rokuu.

"Where's Luffy?" She gave the man a hard glare.

"Straw hat?" He laughed. "Probably dead." Takono glared harder. "Right now, he's on the ground, possibly lifeless."

"You've gone way too far." Takono slowly took his neck and squeezed as hard as she could, also digging her nails in. Jackal just smirked, as though he didn't feel a thing. He placed his hands over her and Rokuu's necks and did the same, but didn't try as hard as Takono did. As hard as he did it felt like nothing to him, but the two couldn't breathe.

"Now do you understand? You two can't surpass my strength. Not even your beloved captain could beat me." Takono slowly let go, hoping he would stop as well, which he did. As soon as he let go, the two fell. Jackal let out a laugh and stepped between the two, but Rokuu grabbed his pant-leg. He looked back to see what she was going to say.

"You'll really regret this. Luffy and his crew will wipe out your pirates completely." He sighed, while Rokuu heard a click, and noticed a gun point to her head.

"Look into this pistol and tell me that again."

"Who said we needed them to kill you?" The two heard behind them. Takono hadn one of her hands clawing into the dirt. "We don't need Luffy or anyone else to get rid of you." She said this in a serious tone. Jackal pointed the gun up into the sky and pulled the trigger, causing the twins to jump a little. A bird fell through the trees.

"Now you've wasted a bullet." He said walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The pink haired one asked.

He stopped. "Think what you want. You'll only kill yourselves that way." He cackled another laugh and kept walking.

* * *

Deji panted. "Slow down... I'm getting tired..." She held on to the side of the building. Sanji did not hear her. "Hey... Sanji..." She sighed and forced herself to walk only a few more steps. "Slow... down... San...juh...uhh..." She couldn't take it, they've been walking nonstop for the past hour and a half. Plus, it was getting cold.

Sanji heard her this time and turned around. He walked over to Deji and threw her over his shoulder. She practically fell asleep by the time she fell. She woke up about 5 seconds later. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm slowing down." He told her in a serious tone. Deji stopped talking, because she also needed to catch her breath. She heard the sound of something rubbing against cardboard. "SANJI, DON'T SMOKE RIGHT NEXT TO MY LEG!!" She yelled, afraid her pants would catch on fire. He put the cigarette back in the pack and left it alone.

She sighed. _Zoro, where are you??_

* * *

Siam was in front of an infirmary for a reason you may already know. Zoro was somewhere on the other side of town, looking at a map upside down with no luck whatsoever. "Takono, I cant believe you've gotten me running in circles... And that stupid cat gave me the wrong map!!" He muttered, frustrated. After about 5 minutes he got tired of looking at the map and slid it back into his pocket. He ran the opposite way he came. Or... so he thought... He spotted something green next to a nearby tree. "Jam?"

The green creature looked back, sniffling. "Zoro!! I can't find my way back!! I'm scared!!" But The cat stopped crying for a second as he pointed behind Zoro, too terrified to speak.

"How did you get here?" He looked behind him, finding an over sized hawk. "Deej, that better be you."


	28. Gemini and Fuego

Zoro slowly walked towards the hawk. "Deej?" He walked a little closer. "Dee-" The hawk bit his finger. Hard. The little green cat jumped, turning a bright green. "D'URGH!! That is DEFINITELY not Deji..." He kicked the hawk, and it fell over. "Stupid bird." Then he stopped. Wasn't Deji technically a bird too? He walked over to a thick tree and kept knocking his head against it. "Ow. Stupid. Ow. Stupid. Ow. Stupid. Stupid. Ow. Ow. Ow." Jam giggled a little. Zoro spun around and picked Jam up, who soon embedded his claws into Zoro's shirt, feeling he was safe.

* * *

"Nami," Nami heard from the blonde. "What if Luffy doesn't win?" She said while a tear rolled down her face. Nami wiped the tear off Suta's cheek.

"He's not going to die." Nami sighed. _I hope she doesn't check..._ She thought.

"Ojos fleur." She whispered, crossing her arms. Eyes bloomed out of trees, buildings and Luffy's hands.

_CRAP!!_ Nami thought. Suta's eyes shot open and soon bigger tears were gushing down her face. "N...N-na-miii!!!" She started crying a little harder. Nami rubbed her own temple.

"Ho' boy..."

* * *

Deji crosses her arms, watching the view slowly crawl away from her as Sanji walks. "Sanji, who exactly are we looking for right now, that creepy pirate, or Takono?"

"Whichever comes up first." He sighed. "If I ever see that man, so help me I'll... I'LL--!!" His grip tightened on Dejis waist in anger.

"Any idea where Luffy is?" She asked. She turned her head, seeing someone familiar in the distance, smiling and waving. "Zoro!! Zoro!!"

* * *

The green haired man heard a sweet voice call his name. But once he followed it, he found his girlfriend over that cooks shoulder. He put Jam down and ran towards the blonde. "COOK, LET GO OF HER!!"

Deji waved her hands anxiously. "NO, NO, WAIT!! DON'T GET SO MAD!!" Zoro slowed down. "I was only tired, and he offered to carry me! Right, Sanji?" She asked. No response.

"Sanji, if you're not going to answer, put her down!"

Deji sweatdropped. "Just be happy I don't wear miniskirts all the time like Suta."

The green haired man crossed his arms. "I just don't trust him alone with--"

"Would you just shut your trap? I'm trying to think." Sanji interrupted. Deji only glared at him, but knew he was mad as it is, so she decided not to tell him off... this time...

* * *

Takono and Rokuu were sitting on the sides of Luffy, just watching blood drip down his lip. Takono's heart almost stopped. Rokuu tries to calm her down. "You okay?" Takono nods slightly. "Is this why you didn't want him to fight?" Takono nods again, not making a sound, just staring at Luffy. She tried shaking him, but her arms were shaking more by themselves. In one deep breath, all her emotions liquefied into her eyes. (hey, i'm sensetive. this isn't supposed to be all girly an' stuff.) "This is exactly why I-- I told-- I told them not t-- t-- to come..." She could barely even speak correctly.

Even Rokuu felt something wet stream down her face. "But you know how fast Jackal is... there's no way he could've known... But now he should know!! He has 300 million beli on his head..." Takono held her finger up. Then two. Three. The two sucked in some air.

All at once, Nami, Robin, Franky, Kurry, Jam, Zoro, Sanji, Deji, Suta and Chopper all hear...

"_**LUFFY!! DON'T DIE!!!**_" The two could not do anything but gasp for air and hope their visions clear up.

"I will." They heard. Luffy sat up, placing his hat on Rokuu's head. "This isn't my place to die." His other hand lifted up Takono's chin. "It's not either of yours either."Luffy wiped blood off his chin and smiled. "Takono, I know you didn't want us to die, but from now on, you have to learn to trust us. There are some things in this world one man cannot deal with alone."

"But you're covered in blood, you're in no condition to fight this guy!!" She told him, wiping tears off her cheek.

He grinned a wider grin. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." He stood up, holding out his hands. The two looked at each other, then him, and took his hands, standing up. The two both watched Luffy walk away.

"Rokuu... can you do anything with your devil fruit power?" Takono asked quietly.

"I can read minds. And Luffy's telling the truth." Her sisters eyes widened. "They're not like other pirates." Takono just stared at Luffy.

* * *

"Luffy's dead!!" Suta cried. "Luffy's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!!" She kept on crying.

Nami groaned. So far Suta's been repeating that for about 22 minutes now. "Suta... is there any way I can make you happy? Because as much as we love you, you're getting really annoying."

"I want Luffy!!" She cried again. Franky looked around for something to take her mind off of Luffy, but surprisingly, all he found was... "WANTED--MONKEY D. LUFFY--DEAD OR ALIVE--300,000,000B"

Suta tried calming down, but by the time she could finally breathe normally, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head unwillingly, only to see her beloved captian. "LUFFY!!" Suta practically jumped on the boy while they both crashed down to the ground. Nami smacked her own forehead.

"He's already hurt, Suta."

Luffy had a pained facial expression, but smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind." Suta blinked, feeling the top of Luffy's head as if she was blind.

"Where's your hat?"

"I need some meat." He said seriously. "So I can beat that bas--"

"What happened?" Nami interrupted before Luffy had the chance to curse.

* * *

Usopp is being dragged by Kurry by his nose, and Chopper is stuck in her grasp with her other arm. "Gomen ne, Kurry-sama!!" Usopp cried. "But I caught an 'I-cant-face-deadly-pirates' disease."

"Well unless you stop whining that you're too scared to go, you'll catch an 'I'm-being-strangled-by-an-angry-girl' disease."

"I'm scared too!!" Chopper cried. "Don't make me go!!"

"YOU have a devil fruit power. HE has a giant slingshot. I have nothing, but you don't see me whining."

"LET LUFFY HANDLE HIM!!" The two screamed. Kurry finally gave up, mostly because her arms were tired.

"You know what? Fine." She dropped the two down on the ground. "But once you find her dead, you'll know EXACTLY how I feel about Ace right now!!"

"Ace isn't dead." Usopp sweatdropped.

"SO?! WHAT IF HE AND LUFFY DIE?!" Chopper and Usopp both stared into blank space. For once they had the chance to protect their captain instead of vise versa. Usopp soon threw Kurry over his shoulder and Chopper ran with him.

"Where are we going??" She asked.

"Take a wild guess." He told her calmly.

"YAY I GET TO SEE ACE!!" Her brown eyes sparkled over her clasped hands.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO IMPEL DOWN, WOMAN!!"

* * *

Robin and Franky were far behind Nami and Suta, shy, but held hands anyway.

"So, uh... Robin..." He couldn't think of anything to say. "What do you think the world will be like if Luffy's pirate king?"

"Captain-san may make Sanji feed him once every 5 minutes..." She smiled, almost about to laugh.

Nami looked back. "Would you two stop flirting and get over here?"

Suta stared at Luffy. "You mean you can't beat this guy?" She asked.

"Suta," He sat up. "Name one man I couldn't beat." She smiled slightly.

"Well..."

"Excuse me," The three heard. "Are you part of the strawhat crew?" Fuego asked in his spanish accent.

Nami looked at him suspiciously. "And if we are?" The man closed his eyes. Oil was running out of nowhere. He dropped a lighter on that particular area. BOOM!! The ground burst into flames. A few seconds pass and the fire dies out, leaving a scorch mark in the ground.

"And if you are... I suggest you leave..." Nami slowly grasped her climatact and connected it.

"You're one of those pirates, aren't you??"

Fuego opened his eyes, with an evil look inside. "Maybe... " Robin and Franky overheard the conversation and readied themselves.

"Maybe navigator-san does need some help..." Robin told Franky. He nodded.

* * *

Deji almost fell asleep on Sanji's back, she was so bored. "Oi cook, I don't think she wants to stay lying on your back that long."

"Yeah, I'm not tired anymore." She moaned, as if she really was sleepy. Sanji stood still, letting Deji slide back into his arms into a cradled position and handed her to Zoro.

"Mind if I put you down?" His only hint was that she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm guessing you want to stay." She nodded. Zoro quickly started walking again once Sanji yanked onto his sleeve. "What's your problem, cook? She's not going to explode if we don't get there in over 5 seconds. The cook pulled Zoros collar so that his face was right in front of Sanjis.

"You know _exactly_ what my problem is, moss head. Now either pick up the freaking pace or _get lost!!_" Deji ducked her head with her eyes closed, seeing as the tone in Sanjis voice scared her a little, but Zoro didn't notice. But what the two did notice was a blue haired girl right behind Sanji. Deji wanted to know why he stopped yelling and looked at Rokuu. She seemed sad.

"Rokuu-swan...?" He slowly let go of Zoros collar. Because she was about 7 inches shorter than him, he took her shoulders and crouched down a little. "What's wrong?"

"Sanji, Zoro-kun, Deji," She whispered. "Do you think Luffy's really going to win?"

"Eh?" The three questioned.

"Me and Takono saw the whole fight. He's already figured out Luffy's weaknesses."

Wait a second... "Where's Takono-chan anyway?" The blonde asked.

"She just ran off, but I don't know where to." She softly said again. "I bet she was just worried about Luffy..."

"I can tell," Deji commented. "She really hates causing trouble, doesn't she?"

"She's kind of a klutz, so you can tell from that. I mean sure she's annoying, but..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Make one move and she gets it." The four heard a voice. It came from behind Zoro. He put Deji down carefully and attacked the person behind him. "So I see Siam was a bad spy?" His arm was blocking Zoros sword. But there was no surprose because the slice revealed a metal arm under his sleeve.

"Who are you, and why was Siam here?"

"Siam quit the black cat pirates and joined up with us. And my name's Gemini." Zoro glanced at his claws and smirked.

"You're a swordsman? My kind of fight." He turned his head. "Cook, protect Deji and Rokuu."

Sanji nodded and asked Rokuu to show him which way Takono ran. She pointed and Deji muttered, "Full form." she transformed into a hawk. Sanji and Rokuu knew what she was doing and climed onto her back, seeing as she was a bigger hawk than normal and could carry two people. She spread her wings and followed Rokuu's directions.

* * *

Takono hid behind a bush where Nami, Franky, Robin, Luffy and Suta were with Fuego. _There's no way he can fight in that condition..._

* * *

MY FINGERS HURT......... X_x


	29. This is personal!

Nami stood her ground defensively. "What kind of man are you?"

"I ate the gas fruit." He told her in his spanish accent. Suta and Luffy couldn't help but giggle. "What is so funny?"

"You ate the fart fruit?" The two started laughing. Takono smacked herself in the face. _Idiots._

"Do you want me to kill you two first?!" He asked frustratingly. The two stopped laughing and Luffy blocked Suta.

"Don't even think about touching her." He glared at Fuego.

The man laughed. "Mugiwara no Luffy, the man who couldn't beat our captain, protecting Demon Suta?"

"Do you even know why I'm called 'Demon Suta'?" She asked. The man had to admit, he didn't. "I have every devil fruit power there is!"

Fuego's jaw fell to the ground as he let out a loud "EHHHHHHHHH?!??!" _Jackal-sama expects us to kill THAT DEVIL?!?!_ He thought in spanish.

"I also have an army of 8 million men!" She told him again. This time his face turned completely white.

Luffy spun around with sparkled eyes. "SUTA!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD AN ARMY!!" Suta whispered, while no one was looking, '_It's Usopp's army._' "Oh... Usopp's army--" She covered his mouth.

"SHHH!!" Takono smacked herself in the head once again. _I repeat... IDIOTS..._ Takono heard something rumble in the bush she was hiding in. _That wasn't me..._ Right there and then, one hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her so she couldn't move her arms. She tried to pull away, but she was instantly pulled out of the bush before she had the chance.

Although this was a bad time, Sanji couldn't help but smile his usual 'perv-smile'. "Takono chan's so cute when she's scared!!" Takono shook her head hard enough to shake Sanji's hand off her mouth. "What was that for?!"

"We had to make sure you were safe." He told her calmly.

"And I'm trying to make sure THEY'RE safe!!" She hissed. "And you are WAY too overprotective!!" He didn't seem to care.

"Takono chan, you don't have to do anything. Just stay somewhere safe and let us handle all this."

"Luffy almost died because I didn't do anything!!" She exclaimed.

Deji kneeled down next to Sanji and Takono. "Takono, maybe you just did a little too much." She cocked her head to the side, confusedly. "What I mean is, maybe you just overreacted when it came to how to handle all this, and Luffy just tried to fight while he made sure you didn't interfere. Like he couldn't do both at once."

Takono sighed. She and Rokuu both said, "I know that feeling".

Rokuu kneeled down behind Sanji, looking down. As much as she loved her sister, she couldn't help but think about Zoro at the same time. _I hope Zoro-kun's okay..._ she thought.

"I'm surprised no one's scared of marimo in this town." Sanji retorted. Deji glared at him after he insulted her boyfriend. "What?"

"Why would anyone be scared? A bunch of pirates were born here." Takono asked.

"You don't know?" Deji asked. "He used to be a pirate hunter." Takono looked at her for a second then screamed.

"I KNEW HIS NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR!! THATS ZORO THE BLOODTHIRSTY PIRATE HUNTER?!" She seemed to be hyperventilating. "After all the trouble I've caused him, there's no DOUBT HE'LL KILL ME!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"People have annoyed him a lot. If he were bloodthirsty, everyone would be dead right now." Sanji smirked. "Except for me, of course." Deji smacked herself in the face.

"Aho Baka with an ego."

* * *

Usopp panted, dropping Kurry on the ground. "Was it really smart to push yourself like that? Oww..." She rubbed her lower back where she felt an impact. "And where exactly are we going? Luffy's fighting Jackal, and God knows who's fighting those other two goons. Why should you get involved?" Usopp stood there, frozen.

"If I just stood here, uninvolved like some coward, I wouldn't consider myself a man." Kurry just sat there. "A year or two ago, at Arlong park, I decided to learn to fight before I call myself a real friend of theirs."

"Usopp, I know you want to help, but sometimes you have to stand back and wait for others to do something right. That's something I learned just by watching Takono act stupid 24/7."

"That doesn't matter! If you don't want to help, fine. But I'm not going to stop." Usopp soon walked away, with Kurry following her.

"I'm just still frustrated." Usopp just looked at her. It must've been about Ace.

* * *

Zoro was looking around, making sure Deji and Rokuu were gone. Although he didn't care too much about Sanji. He could've taken care of himself anyway. "This shouldn't take more than 2 seconds."

"Don't underestimate me, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro looked right in the man's eye and knew exactly what kind of man he was. His expression suddenly changed into a terrified look. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Gemini spun around to see what he was looking at, then felt a fist land straight into his stomach. Zoro laughed. "I know exactly who you are, Gemini." While he walked by, he stopped to smirk at the man. "Yosaku's cousin, right? The stronger one who killed half his village in a night... but apparrantly you're too gullible..." He laughed, walking away.

Gemini looked back. "How did you know?"

"The guy'll tell you anything if you give him some lobster..."

The man took out a dagger that instantly grew into a long sword, like Mihawks. Zoro's eyebrow raised, and he slashed his sword against the other man's. Gemini's jaw dropped.

"When a sword like yours grows, the strength of the blade itself weakens. In other words..." He snapped off a piece of the half-sword with his fingers. "Your sword's no stronger than a cracker right now." He smirked and withdrew his sword, cracking his knuckles. "Let's just make this quick so I can buy a ring for my girlfriend."

* * *

Luffy snorted, Suta stared at Fuego, Nami sweatdropped and Robin and Franky were... pretty much gone.

Fuego was on the ground, covered in bruises.

Nami sighed. "That was way too easy." Suta grinned.

"My lie must've worked then!!" She stopped. "Or maybe his lighter stopped working." Luffy patted Suta's shoulder.

She looked up to see what he wanted.

"Stay right here." Before Suta could ask why, Luffy stormed off. "JACKAL!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR #$%!!!" Nami's vein popped.

"DONT GO IMMEDIATELY!!" She looked around. "Suta, where's Robin and Franky?" She shrugged.

* * *

Usopp spotted Luffy and immediately grabbed his arm, which stretched, slowing him down, and brought him back to Usopp. "What was that for?!"

He grinned. "Luffy, just tell me who to fight and I'll--"

"He only has 2 men you need to fight and we already got one. Zoro's dealing with the other." Usopp's jaw fell.

"THEN WHAT DO ME, KURRY AND CHOPPER DO?!" Jam waved his paw, indicating he wasn't invisible.

"Stay on the Sunny. This is personal." He threw his arm back, then as hard as he could the other way. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!!" And ran right into a tree.

Kurry groaned. _I'm surrounded by idiots._ She thought. Luffy pulled himself off the tree. "That didn't hurt!!" And ran right off. Confusion was built up inside of Kurry. "It didn't hurt?"

The lion-man soon heard a loud voice screaming his name. Once he turned his head, his face met a rubber fist. He knew Luffy meant business.

"THIS TIME I WON'T LOSE!!"

* * *

Rokuu: FINALLY. A FIGHT. I hate these talking scenes!!

Takono: me too, I just can't get onto the actual fight yet!! TT__________TT and there was a scene after the plot i wanted to put on Christmas.


	30. It's over, but Rokuu gets her wish

Jackal wiped the blood off his lip, and glanced at Luffy. _So, he's come back, has he?_ He smirked. "Come to accept your death sentence?"

"No, I've come to deliver yours..." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm never going to lose to you again." The look in his eye was serious, which ceased Jackals practicality.

"This is our last fight, rubber man. Winner takes all. Including their opponent's head." Luffy nodded. He places the tip of his thumb under the tip of his teeth.

"_**Gear Third**_..." He blew, with his fist enlarged, as well as Jackals eyes. "Gomu Gomu no..." His hands grabbed Jackals shoulders, while the air came out of his hand and into his head. "GIANT BELL!!" Right where his head should have stopped in front of a furry, wolf-like one, his face landed in a tree trunk, and the air passed out of his body, and he seemed smaller.

"So, you've underestimated me...?" He heard a deeper, lion-like voice ask. "Oi, why are you so small?"

"It's none of your business!" His tiny self answered back. In a short period of time, he grew back to his original size.

Luffy bent backwards, throwing his arms back as well. But his arms were too slow. He missed Jackal. He flew back, blowing air into his stomach like a balloon. He could've sworn he saw a white smirk in the dark. He released the air out of his body before he could feel those sharp claws touch his chest. Blood escaped from his ribs. He was only so lucky he didn't explode. He landed on his feet doing a round-off. Surprisingly, he couldn't find Jackal until he heard a loud roar and felt something large jump over him. Before he let the lion use his sharp claws as a sword, like Kuro would have, Luffy threw his head back, finishing his "Bell" Attack.

* * *

Rokuu tried her hardest to hold Takono back, and Takono tried her best to pull herself out of Rokuu's grasp. No one was getting anywhere.

"Let me go!!" Takono kept pulling, but Rokuu refused to let her go.

"Do you _want_ to die?!"

"Do you want_ either_ of us to be stuck with him _until_ we die?!"

"Takono, he nearly cut our heads off, maybe an hour ago!! Our necks are still bleeding!!" Rokuu pointed out, looking at the blood on Takonos neck. Just remembering when he choked them like that felt like his claws were still embedded in her skin. The vampire.

"If we don't do something,_ LUFFY'S_ THE ONE GETTING DECAPITATED!!"

Everyone else just sweatdropped. Nami walked over and pulled the two off each other, still holding Takono's wrist. "Will you two stop? You're acting like a couple of four year olds!!"

"No," Takono said calmly. "I can show you what THAT looks like."

"Guys," Suta interrupted. "You have to trust Luffy. I know he'll win." She smiled. "Trust me."

Takono looked at Suta. She didn't know whether or not to take her word for it, but she didn't want to let her down too. "Oh... fine." She muttered.

Deji stood next to her sister and patted her head. "That's my sister for you!! Even if she can be kind of stupid at times like this."

"Hee hee!" Suta grinned."I wonder how long the fight will take, though."

"I dont know, but the longer it takes, the more damage he has."

"Right... LUFFY, HURRY UP!!" Suta screamed.

Sanji slowly walked past Nami and the twins. "Sanji-kun?" Nami was confused.

"I have my own business to attend to, Nami-san." The five just stared. "Takono chan, Rokuu chan," The twins looked at Sanji. He just stopped and said "It will all be over soon."

* * *

Zoro smiled, looking into the ring in his hand. It was shaped just like a daisy with one pearl inside, and smaller pearls around it. "Perfect..." He slid the ring into his pocket. "Now to find her and wait for the right time." He looked around, realizing he was lost once again. "Oh great. _Just_ great."

* * *

Luffy could've sword he heard a voice shout his name. "_Luffy!!!_" It sounded like Suta's voice. Immediately, his head turned that cheer into a cry for help. He remembered the day he had to face Emporer Weather. He then felt a fist land in his chest, where blood spat out.

"Soon, you're all going to die. Including Rokuu and Takono." Luffy's eyebrow twitched. "They're both nothing to me! I wouldn't care if I killed them years ago!!"

_"GUM, GUM…… BAZOOKA!!!!!" Weather was hurled out into the sky with an expression of pure fear and surprise. Before Luffy could bring his arms back in Suta was stabbed through the stomach._

_"I won't let you take her!!" said Chess._

_"SUUUUUUTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screeched Luffy as she dropped to the floor. A puddle of blood spread across the deck as Suta blacked out from the pain and loss of blood. Luffy darted over to her. He lifted her limp body and then stretched his arm untill he grasped the rail of the Going Merry. Before he took off Chess cut his bare back. With a cringe he was flung to the Going Merry. He turned so he would land on his back and not harm Suta. He hit the floor and skidded across the deck untill he crashed into the cabin. He had smeared a trail of blood aross the floorboards._

_"FIRE USOPP!!!" yelled Luffy._

_"CHOPPER!! COME HELP HER!!" he screamed. Chopper came in with his backpack and started helping Suta when Luffy fainted from loss of blood._

_"LUFFY-!!" he screamed._

Luffy became enraged at that memory. It was bad enough seeing, especially Suta, being tortured like that, and he didn't want to see it again. Takono reminded him of Suta somehow.

"So, I'll ask you one more time." Jackal said, holding Luffy up by his neck. "Will you leave the island and keep those two brats here? They shouldn't even mean anything to you. Even if they are girls. They're useless." Luffy's pupils shrunk. He did not want to relive that experience. Jackal was just as bad as Emporer Weather. To him, at least.

Luffy placed his hands over Jackals pressure points, and pressed hard.

"Don't you ever... " He then wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Talk about... " He knee'd Jackal's... uh... which released Luffy from his grasp.

"My nakama... " He grabbed the man's ripped collar and pulled his arm back.

"Like that..." He used his other thumb to blow air into his body, which was transferred into his flying hand Jackal's eyes widened.

"**AGAIN!!**" On it's way back, he screamed, "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy's hand made contact with Jackal's face, leaving a trail of blood. "GIANT PISTOL!!!" Jackal landed into two trees at once, nearly cracking his skull. Luffy was breathing heavily.

* * *

Usopp was on the ground, being dragged by Kurry by his nose. Apparantly, he had fainted hearing Luffy's screams. Chopper and Jam followed. Kurry just muttered to herself, tired, "Why did I join this idiotic crew again?" Then she remembered, "Oh wait, I didn't. I was waiting for Ace to come..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, looking at the silver necklace Ace had given her.

_He stuck his arm out, blocking Kurry from Blackbeard. "Kurry, this is going to be dangerous. Go to the Sunny right now in my boat!"_

_"But what'll you--"_

_"GO!! NOW!!!" He screamed. Her eyed hollowed. She wanted to be with him, and to make sure he wasn't going to die.  
_

_She spun around and ran as fast as she could. By the time she was at his speedboat, she found a little box addressed to her. She opened it and found a note. "To Kurry, I hope you like it. I cost a fortune, but I don't mind. -Ace." She looked inside and found a silver necklace, with a Heart shaped bead in the middle. She closed it around her neck and tried to be happy. Unfortunately, she found herself crying, floating in the middle of the ocean. "Ace..."  
_

Kurry sighed. She felt a little better, thinking that what she was going through now was safer than what Ace was going through. That didn't exactly help, but it would be something he would rather have then to have them both in terrible danger. In which case, he was actually happy, which made her happy. "Kurry," Chopper asked. "Are you okay?" Kurry straightened herself out.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She looked away, only to find Jam with the same facial expression. She groaned and sat next to Usopp. Looking at him, she chuckled. "You wimp."

"Kurry!!" She heard a man yell. Her head immediately faced whoever was calling her. It sounded like Ace. Sadly, it was only Robin and Franky.

"What happened?" Franky asked.

"I don't know. I think it's almost over th--HEY!!"

"What?" He asked.

"Where were YOU two?" She asked. Robin giggled.

"On the ship, Kurry-san."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see..." She faced the ship.

Chopper gasped. "ROBIN'S PREGNANT?!"

"Wha?" The four were confused. Especially Jam.

"Nothing." Chopper stayed quiet.

* * *

Jackal was shaking as he tried to stay up. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes were a pair of black legs. He looked up, and saw a tall blond with a cigarette in his mouth. He seemed furious. "OI..." He growled. "Are you the bastard that hurt my captain, Takono chwan and Rokuu swan?"

Jackal actually felt a little scared, but didn't show it. "And if I am?" Sanji grabbed his neck and picked him up.

"Hurting my captain is one thing, but to lay a hand on a lady is one mistake a man should never make. What you did to those two are nowhere near forgivable." Jackal cold almost see fire in his eyes. "First, you kidnap a child, and you raise her like she's some slave. Another child decides to help her but ends up suffering in terrible weather. Do you expect something good to happen to you after all that? You shouldn't think so." He let go of his neck and spun rapidly against the ground. Once he stopped, Jackal's eyes widened.

"**Diable Jambe**." His glare hardened. "This is what happens when you make someone like me this angry." His other leg kicked Jackal in the air. "Diable Jambe..." He jumped, "**Premiere Hache!!**" ...and the final blow sent him into the ocean, which of course, was full of sharks. The flames died out and Sanji smirked. He turned his head to his small captain.

"Luffy, I hope you dont mind that I killed him for you."

"Nah, it's okay. I figured you might want to anyway." He crossed his arms. "I didn't like him."

Sanji laughed. "No one did." He stopped laughing as soon as he saw a pink haired figure staring at them. "Takono chwan?"

"You... you just killed him..." Sanji and Luffy stared back. Takono sniffed and tears welled into her eyes again. "You mean you guys really did want to kill him? Not because... " Her voice broke a little. "...you felt like you had to?" A smile crept onto her face at the same time. Sanji nodded. Luffy giggled.

"I didn't like him!! Haha!!" Takono ran to her small captain, kneeled down and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Luffy...!!" Luffy grew back to his original size and hugged her back. He heard another girl with the same voice call his name. Rokuu gave him a hug too, and she also stared to cry. Luffy took his hat back and just noticed all the cuts they had, plus, the wound on Takonos wrist.

"What happened?" Takono wiped away most of her tears.

"We can talk about that later." She smiled. But when she looked at Rokuu, she seemed dizzy.

"I can't believe it's over..." She closed her eyes and fainted over Luffy's shoulder. Takono stopped hugging him, and he picked Rokuu up into his arms.

"You know, Sanji was really the one who killed him. I just beat him up." He grinned his usual Luffy grin. Takono looked at Sanji, smiling. She ran over and gave him the same hug she gave Luffy.

"SANJI-KUN!!!" She finally called him what he wanted to be called after a long day of termoil. A heart formed into Sanji's eye. "I saw everything!! I can't believe your leg was on fire!!!" Her tears came back as she laughed.

* * *

On a big ship far away...

A skeleton could hear a man screaming "Premiere Hache" from an unknown distance. He gasped. "Is that a person I hear? I'm so happy!! I can't believe my ears!!"

"...But then again, I have no ears!! Yohohohoho!!!!"

* * *

Back on the Sunny...

The ship was decorated with almost every kind of decoration you could think of...

Kurry's jaw dropped. "Robin, Franky, did you two seriousley do all this?!"

"Yes, Kurry san." Robin smiled.

Franky pointed to a fountain on deck. "I've even made my own cola fountain!!" Kurry gasped and ran to the fountain.

"SODA!!" Robin giggled again. Kurry felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and couldn't breathe. Once she could she let out a scream. "ACE!!!!!!!!!!!" She gave the man a big hug. Ace smiled. "Somebody missed me."

Zoro turned red, with his hand in the pocket with his ring. "Deej," Deji turned to him. "Uh... I, um... close your eyes." She closed her eyes.

"What is it?"

He took the ring out, but was so nervous his hands started shaking, and the ring slipped out of hand. "No, NO NO NONO!!!" It fell in the water. Zoro took off his shirt right when Deji opened her eyes. She blushed and he jumped inside.

"I CANT FIND IT!! CRAP!!" Deji had no idea what he wanted, but laughed anyway. He climbed back in the ship. "I'm gonna go work out." But of course, he was soaked, and water was dripping. He slipped on a little puddle, and once he landed, he found his lips touching someone else's.

He immediately sat up, blushing a little. "GAHH!!" The blue haired girl's face turned red. Deji's jaw just dropped.

"Zoro-kun, I didn't know you liked me like that..."

"I DO N... oh forget it, I'm not in the mood." He stood up and walked carefully, afraid he might accidentaly kiss Usopp this time.

"Oi, Guys," Sanji called. "Lunch!!!"

Luffy was already inside. (of course...) By the time everyone else came in...

"TO OUR NEW COMERADES!!! Luffy shouted at the table inside the kitchen.

"KANPAI!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

(GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnn........) ITS FINALLY OVERRRRR.................. just one more chapter... ;)

Rokuu: awwwwww, just one? :(

Takono: What, do you want to kiss Zoro AGAIN? XD

Rokuu: ^//w//^ maybe...

Zoro: NO.

Rokuu: aww come on, pleeeeeease? :3

Zoro: (walking away)

Rokuu: i think he's shy XD


	31. A Merry Christmas

It's Christmas Eve.

The ship was shrouded in silence. There were some crumbs in the kitchen, but because there was so much food for Chopper's birthday. As Kurry stood up from her seat outside, she covered her arms and walked in. "Sanji, you coming?" She asked. He didn't answer. She sighed and ran in. It was freezing! The deck was covered in a blanket of snow. Flakes from the sky. She was shivering in front of the warm fireplace. She wondered why Sanji wasn't cold outside, but then again, he was wearing a blanket around his shoulders. To her surprise, her green haired brother was outside working out, shirtless.

Of course, Deji was outside with him, under another blanket. As cold as it was, Zoro didn't mind having her outside. He thought the snow in her hair was... well... cute. And she could always transform into her cute form under the blanket if she was really that cold. "Deej," He put his enormous weights down. "Mind if I join you?" He grabbed a big towel, rubbing it against himself like a sweat rag. She giggled. He just sat next to her in the snow. Sure it was cold, but he was drenched in sweat. There was no way he could've been cold if he had that much body heat. He put his arm around the brunette. She half smiled. It was Zoro, but it was sweaty Zoro. He recognized the look and chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll take a shower first..." He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Deji didn't want to be alone, so she sat next to Sanji on the lower part of the deck.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He pressed the hot end of his cigarette against the ashtray Usopp had made him. He shook his head.

"I'm just thinking." He answered.

"About...?"

"Just thinking."

She stayed quiet, leaving him alone. She decided to go inside, so she stood up and walked in.

Of course, she found Kurry and Ace sleeping next to each other near the fireplace. She smiled at the two. "Aww..."

She spotted her sister and captain eating, and the unusual part was that they were eating normally, instead of how they usually eat. "What's wrong?"

"We're hungry AND sleepy!!!" The two groaned.

"This weather does that to you at night..." She smiled at Luffy and Suta. Suta fell on top of Luffy and in a split second, they were both asleep. Deji giggled once again. Even Usopp, Chopper and Jam were asleep. Although she wondered where Takono and Rokuu were. She ran to the women's quarters, where she spotted a glowing green eye gazing outside.

"Rokuu, what're you doing?" Deji asked.

"I'm listening to Sanji's thoughts."

"Oh. Where's Takono?" Rokuu pointed to the pink haired figure outside. She was in white flannel pajamas with pink ribbons everywhere. She walked up to the blond in her black slippers.

"Um... Sanji-kun?" Sanji heard a soft voice call his name.

"Takono-chwan? Aren't you cold in just that?" The answer was given away by her chattering teeth. He opened his blanket, as if he was offering to share it. She fell on her knees and crawled over to the space under the blanket. She immediately warmed up by about 20 degrees. His body heat warmed up the blanket. Now that she was around someone she was comfortable around, unlike Jackal, she felt the need to hug him. Her arms were wrapped around his lean body under the blanket.

"It's been so long since I've enjoyed watching the snow like this." She whispered. Her cheeks were red. Half because it was cold out. "It's just so beautiful..."

"What did you do until this point?" He asked her.

"Steal jackets from clothing stores. I would always get sick in this weather. Some years after I met him I would find a family or two who let me stay inside their houses whenever it snowed." He just looked at her, trying to imagine what that must've been like. He then smiled.

"I'm just glad you're safe now." He faced the snow again. To his surprise, his own face blushed a rose-colored red, feeling nothing but a pair of lips against his cheek and his heart beating a little harder than it did about 5 seconds ago. Once the peck had landed on his face, she closed her eyes and lied on his chest, "Thank you, Sanji-kun. Merry Christmas..." and fell asleep.

A smile crept onto Sanji's face. Rokuu smiled as well. The only words she heard in her head were the 5 she had hoped to hear from him. "I love you, Takono chan..."

* * *

aww, does it have to end this soon? :3 i want it to keep going!!!! /////

Rokuu: you would. XD

Takono: I would. XD


	32. OMGOD!

"Oi, Takono!" Chopper called. He couldn't find her anywhere. "Takono?" He spotted Zoro next to him, snickering. "Zoro, do you have any idea where Takono is? I wanted to see if I could find her family, but I need a blood sample." He looked at his needle. "Is she still asleep?"

"Nah," He told him. "She's afraid of needles."

"Well can you at least look for her?" He asked again. Zoro just pointed to the deck.

* * *

Takono glared at Zoro in the medical room. "You tattletale."

"What are you, four? And this is actually going to help you." He told her seriousley. "So what'll it be?" She looked at him for a second, and took in a deep breath.

"Just give me a minute, alright?" He smiled. "Can you hold my hand?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, I'm scared!" He sighed deeply and took her hand. She held a tight grip and closed her eyes.

"Ready?" Chopper asked. Takono let out a small 'uh huh' and gulped. Zoro felt a tighter squeeze and heard a quiet yelp once the needle went in her arm. He also felt something thin, but dull, put pressure on his hand.

"Easy with the nails." She tried removing her nails from his palm.

"Is it over?" She asked with a quivering voice. She opened one eye and let out a scream, closing it tight. Her face became pale.

"He didn't say 'yes'..." Zoro sweatdropped.

* * *

Rokuu took a bite out of her ice cream. The way Sanji made it tasted better than what she's ever had. But then again, the only ice cream she's ever had in years was an ice pop out of the orphanage's freezer. This one was much creamier. "This is amazing, Sanji!!"

Sanji grinned. "Just as long as you feel better, Rokuu swan!!" A heart was seen in his eye. "ANYTHING FOR YOU AND TAKONO CHWAN!!" Nami giggled. She remembered what she saw last night.

_"I'm just glad you're safe now." He faced the snow again. To his surprise, his own face blushed a rose-colored red, feeling nothing but a pair of lips against his cheek and his heart beating a little harder than it did about 5 seconds ago. Once the peck had landed on his face, she closed her eyes and lied on his chest, "Thank you, Sanji-kun. Merry Christmas..." and fell asleep._

"So, Sanji-kun, what'd you do last night?" The blond looked up in wonder, trying to remember. Once he did, he blushed.

"N... Nothing..." He muttered under his breath. Nami giggled. "Alright, whatever you say..." She jumped once she heard her captain scream.

* * *

Luffy put his hand over his arm. "CHOPPER!! THAT HURT!!" Chopper looked at both blood samples. 'Takono's DNA is too unusual... I know I've seen something like this before...'

He looked at the samples through his microscope, and gasped. Luffy blinked. "Na?"

"L-L-Luffy..." Chopper took in his breath. "Takono's..."

"Yeah?"

"...your sister!!!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "I didn't know that!! Hahaha!!!"

"Do you even know what this means?!" His face became pale. "You're both related to Garp and Dragon..."

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "COOL!! I HAVE A SISTER!! AND SHE CAN SWIM TOO!!" Chopper just fell.

* * *

Zoro pulled up his weights. "I cannot... believe... I... lost... that... ring...!!!"

* * *

Deji leaned over the side of the ship, seeing something glint in the water. "Oi, Suta!" Her blond sister ran over as soon as she was called.

"Roger!!" She grinned. Deji pointed to whatever was shining in the water and asked Suta to get it. Suta's eyes glowed a bright blue and something silver appeared in Deji's hand.

"A ring?" She tried it on and smiled. "It's beautiful... " She giggled. 'Wait'll I show Zoro...'

* * *

THIS has gotta be good... XD

Rokuu: Why does it have to EEEEEENDDDDD!?!?!

Takono: I dunno. I gave it all I got. Ran out of ideas. (shrug) There's a sequel to it. It's called "All Blue". But only I'm in it.

Jackal: (smirk) I'm baaaack...

Takono: **AHH!!!!! EVIL!!!!!** (throwing random things at him) **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE** _**DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**_

Rokuu: O_o...


End file.
